Her Best Worst Mistake
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Ela acha que ele é opressor. Ele acha que ela é uma patricinha. Logo, as luvas caem e logo as roupas também! Em Her Best Worst Mistake, Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen não se suportam.
1. Prólogo

**Nem esperaram muito tempo para ter outra história adaptada. Eu estou meio receosa sobre essa, gostei da história mas não tenho certeza se vocês vão gostar. Mas eu espero que sim. Apreciem! O Edward dessa fic trabalha em uma empresa,**

**Prólogo**

Ela acha que ele é opressor. Ele acha que ela é uma patricinha. Logo, as luvas caem e logo as roupas também! Em Her Best Worst Mistake, Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen não se suportam. Por seis anos, ela acredita piamente que ele é o cara errado para sua melhor amiga. Ele é muito preso, conservador demais.

E ele odeia Isabella — claro que o sentimento é recíproco. Então, do nada, sua amiga vai embora há apenas algumas semanas antes de seu casamento com Edward, voando para Austrália para descobrir mais sobre si mesma e seu passado.

Em Londres, Isabella está penalizada por Edward. E uma noite eles logo descobrem que a um passo do ódio está a paixão. É errado — completamente errado.

Eles mal se suportam, são como óleo e água, e Edward era o noivo de sua melhor amiga. A amiga que Isabella está com medo de perder. Que futuro pode haver nesse relacionamento? É claro que não vai durar, mas enquanto durar, eles farão valer cada minuto.

**Então gente, vale a pena postar? Me digam o que vocês acham. E é claro que quero reviews para postar. Não vou estabelecer meta por enquanto, só faço isso quando o número de reviews está baixo. Então gente, não me façam estabelecer metas. Vou postar toda quarta e domingo que são os mesmos dias de postagem da antiga fic.**

**Gente também queria indicar uma fic de uma autora que acho super incrível as histórias dela. O nome dela é Nina Martins e fic Namorado de mentirinha é muito legal, já li antes e recomendo.**

_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/10131852/1/Namorado-de-Mentirinha_

**Passem lá e deixem um review para ela. Bem gente, bjos e boa noite.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prontas para conhecerem nossos personagens?**

**Capítulo 1**

_Como eu não gosto de ti, deixe-me contar as maneiras._

Isabella Swan tomou um grande gole da sua taça de champanhe, enquanto observava o homem alto, de cabelos acobreados do outro lado do salão de baile do Hilton de Londres. Ele estava vestindo um clássico smoking preto, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu parecer muito engomado em vez de suave. Mas esse era seu talento - pegar qualquer coisa estilosa, divertida ou frívola e retirar a vida delas.

Edward Cullen desviou seu olhar do homem idoso com o qual estava conversando e apanhou o olhar dela. Mesmo a distância ela podia ver seu lábio superior enrolar-se ligeiramente. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em um desafio silencioso.

_O sentimento é inteiramente recíproco, meu amigo_.

Na verdade, a antipatia deles tinha sido inteiramente mútua desde o momento que sua melhor amiga Rosalie começou a namorá-lo há seis anos atrás, e a intimidade não havia feito uma única coisa se quer para facilitar ou amenizá-la. Às vezes, quando ela estava sofrendo um ataque raro de introspecção, Isabella se perguntava se ambos, ela e Edward, não desfrutavam secretamente da desaprovação um do outro. Certamente ela gostava de lançar criticas impensadas contra ele na maior parte do tempo - qualquer coisa para chacoalhar sua ridicula e sobria jaula - e a julgar pela rapidez com que ele geralmente entrava na briga, ele também não era avesso a troca de insultos com ela.

"Desculpe por isso. Fiquei presa com uma das garotas do Jones-Smythe", Rosalie disse ao se juntar novamente a Isabella.

Isabella focou-se em sua amiga, virando as costas para o pretencioso do outro lado do salão. "Já podemos ir?"

Os lábios de Rosalie tremeram. "Você sabe que não podemos. Eles ainda não fizeram os discursos."

"E daí? Ninguém vai notar se sairmos. Nós pagamos por nossos ingressos, eles têm o nosso dinheiro. Essa é a parte na qual eles estão realmente interessados."

"Comporte-se. Não é tão ruim assim."

"R, seja realista. Essas pessoas são mortos-vivos." O olhar de Isabella varreu a multidão bem vestida que comparecia ao evento anual de arrecadação de fundos da Fundação Heart. "Mais velhos que Moisés, mais ricos que Deus e mais chatos do que um caminhão de contadores."

Rosalie riu, e imediatamente levou a mão em sua boca para esconder o sorriso, quase como se ela estivesse com medo de que alguém fosse lhe dar uma lição por ter se divertido com a irreverência de Isabella.

Isabella olhou para sua amiga com uma frustração afetuosa. Em todos os anos que ela conhecia Rosalie ela só a tinha visto realmente baixar a guarda umas poucas vezes. Ela estava sempre em alerta, sempre cuidadosa, sempre elegante, atenciosa e boa - agora mais do que nunca com seu casamento com o Sr. Engomado à vista.

"Você está muito bonita hoje à noite, no caso de eu não ter dito antes," disse Isabella impulsivamente, se aproximando para tocar a seda do justo vestido azul ardósia de Rosalie.

Com seus profundos olhos azuis, cabelo loiro claro e delicada estrutura óssea, Rosalie era a epítome de uma fresca e reservada rosa inglesa. Tantas pessoas tinham estado enganadas ao acreditar que sua frieza corria mais profunda do que a pele, mas ela facilmente era a pessoa mais apaixonada e de grande coração que Isabella conhecia.

A pobre Rosalie sentia a necessidade de esconder toda essa paixão da maioria das pessoas importantes em sua vida.

Rosalie acenou a mão em um gesto desconsiderado. "Você é o destaque, Vi. Você sempre é. Esse vestido é incrível."

Isabella alisou uma mão na lateral de seu vestido de veludo vermelho estilo Flamenco e fez uma pose de maneira que ela mostrava uma grande parte da sua meia arrastão através da fenda na saia. As convenções sociais determinavam ruivas não deviam usar vermelho - muito de uma mesma coisa boa e toda aquela conversa - mas Isabella nunca foi boa em aderir às convenções. Ela tinha arrumado seu cabelo, de cor castanha mas com reflexos vermelhos, em um penteado em cascata esta noite, e combinado seu batom com seu vestido.

"Pensei que poderia dar a Fundação Heart alguma ajuda no trabalho deles," disse ela. "Testar alguns marca-passos."

As duas riram.

"Eu tenho uma festa que podemos ir assim que sairmos daqui", disse Isabella. "Loft Canary Wharf, muita música, open bar... Vai ser uma das boas."

Por um momento, o rosto de Rosalie se iluminou. Em seguida, seu olhar encontrou alguém por cima do ombro de Isabella e ela sacudiu a cabeça, a luz se apagando em seus olhos.

"Não é realmente o cenário de Edward, eu receio."

Os cabelos na parte de trás do pescoço de Isabella ficaram em pé. Ela não precisa se virar para saber que o noivo de Rosalie estava se aproximando. Ela tomou um grande gole de seu champanhe no momento em que Edward se juntava as duas.

"Desculpe", ele disse, seu olhar sobre Rosalie. "Eu estava conversando com Lord Burrows e perdi a noção do tempo."

"Não precisa se desculpar. Nós não queremos que você perca uma oportunidade de fazê-lo saber o quanto você admira seu bom trabalho", disse Isabella, sua cara-de-pau posta.

Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam friamente com ar de desaprovação quando eles encontraram os dela.

"Na verdade, isto era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Eu verdadeiramente admiro muito o trabalho da Fundação."

"Além disso, ele é um membro do Clube Savage", Isabella murmurou. "Ou talvez você já tenha encontrado alguém para reforçar sua nomeação a membro?"

As bochechas de Edward adquiriram uma sombra opaca de tijolo vermelho. "Eu sinto muito se minhas tentativas de melhorar a minha sorte na vida parecem grosseiras para você, Isabella. Nem todos nós temos a vantagem de ter nascido dentro do alto escalão".

A refutação contundente dele para a piada velada dela a fez se sentir pequena e insignificante. Ela abriu a boca para devolver à altura, mas a mão de Rosalie descansou em seu pulso.

"Posso sugerir um cessar-fogo? Apenas por essa noite?"

Seu tom era leve, mas seus olhos estavam suplicando quando encontraram os de Isabella. De repente, Isabella sentiu vergonha de si mesma por provocar Edward.

Ela não estava certa do porquê ela tinha ficado fora de si para irritar ele. Não era como se ele tivesse feito algo para provocá-la. Exceto respirar, é claro.

Engolindo o resto de sua champanhe, ela abandonou sua taça no vaso de planta próximo, ganhando para si mais um olhar reprovador de Edward.

"Por que eu não facilito a vida para todos e vou embora para minha festa?", disse. "Vocês dois vão ter muito mais diversão sem mim por perto."

A expressão de Rosalie caiu e Isabella imediatamente sentiu-se mal por abandonar sua amiga neste evento tão maçante quanto a tarefa de lavar louças. Ela se obrigou a olhar para Edward.

"Você deveria fugir daqui também e levar E. para algum lugar divertido. Recompensá-la por ser tão resignada."

Edward começou a protestar, então viu o rosto de Rosalie.

"Você está entediada?", ele perguntou.

"Não. Claro que não. Isso é divertido", disse Rosalie com uma rápido sorriso.

Isabella esperou pela reação de Edward de acreditar na palavra de Rosalie e determinar seus próprios planos para a noite, mas ao invés disso ele franziu a testa.

"Por que não estou convencido?"

Rosalie franziu o nariz. "Porque eu sou uma pessíma atriz?"

Edward sorriu, a curva lenta de sua boca revelando um covinha na bochecha esquerda.

Isabella franziu a testa, como ela fazia toda vez que via aquela covinha.

Ela não pertencia ao rosto dele. Simples assim. Covinhas eram travessas e brincalhonas. Elas falavam de risadas e prazer, e não de ternos de três peças, e cachimbo, e chinelos e cardigans com remendos nos cotovelos.

"Se você quiser ir a outro lugar, nós vamos", disse Edward. "Eu já conversei com todas as pessoas que eu precisava."

"Nós poderiamos tomar um drink em algum lugar. Tem aquele bar novo perto da sua casa", Rosalie sugeriu.

"Por que não?", disse ele facilmente.

"Ótimo. Se você está indo para Bloomsbury você pode me deixar na estação de Tottenham Court no caminho", disse Isabella animadamente.

Ignorando a carranca de Edward, ela encaixou seu braço no de Rosalie e começou a andar em direção à saída. Ele até podia querer protestar, mas ele era muito cavalheiro para negar o seu pedido - e ela não era dama o suficiente para estar acima do fato de usar os melhores instintos dele contra ele mesmo.

Elas pararam para pegar seus casacos e bolsas antes de seguir Edward até seu clássico sedan Jaguar que era seu orgulho e alegria. Sem dizer nada, ele manteve a porta traseira aberta, e ela lhe deu um sorriso insolente enquanto passava por ele e se abaixava para entrar no carro.

"Anime-se. Não é muito longe, e então você estará livre de mim."

Sua boca se apertou, mas ele não disse nada.

Na idade madura de 29 anos, ela deveria ter superado o fato de incitar as pessoas por diversão, mas por alguma razão ela nunca se cansava de cutucar Edward para ver quanto tempo levaria antes que ele rosnasse e estourasse.

"Onde é a sua festa?" Edward perguntou enquanto ele deslizava no banco do motorista e ligava o carro. Ela estava ocupada mexendo em sua bolsa em busca da blusa preta estilo camisola que ela tinha enfiado lá mais cedo, e ela olhou para ele com surpresa.

"Você não me levará por todo o percurso. É do outro lado da cidade."

Havia uma pergunta em seu tom, e pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele sorriu para ela, seus olhos encontrando os dela através do espelho retrovisor.

"Você está certa, eu não vou. Eu só estou tentando descobrir se Tottenham Court é o melhor lugar para deixá-la."

"É. Confie em mim."

"Eu receio que eu não seja nem de perto tão ingênuo."

"Eu acho que nós teremos que concordar em discordar neste ponto. A próposito, você vai querer manter seus olhos na estrada pelos próximos minutos."

"Desculpe?"

Ela retirou seus braços para fora das mangas do casaco. "Eu preciso me trocar."

Ela podia ver a tensão atingir o pescoço dele enquanto ele a encarava pelo espelho retrovisor. Ela levantou a mão e encontrou o zíper escondido na lateral de seu vestido.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, desafiando-o a continuar assistindo.

Os lábios de Edward se apertaram e ele mirou seu olhar para frente.

"Não se preocupe. Bella é uma profissional em trocar-se em pequenos espaços", disse Rosalie.

"Sim. Tenho certeza que ela teve muita prática", disse Edward categoricamente.

Isabella abriu seu vestido e deslizou as alças pelos ombros antes de passar a blusa pela cabeça. Ela deixou a blusa deslizar por seu corpo. Uma vez que sua parte superior estava decente, ela começou a retirar seu vestido.

"Na verdade, Edward, eu tive. Muita mesmo. Estive em tantos lugares apertados", disse ela enquanto ela deslizava seu vestido pelos quadris. "É difícil para uma garota manter a conta."

O olhar de Edward permaneceu colado à estrada. Ela deslizou seu vestido pelos joelhos e tornozelos, então o deixou no assento ao lado antes de retirar de sua bolsa sua mini-saia vermelha de elastano. Cinco segundos depois, ela estava alisando o tecido elástico em suas coxas.

"Pronto. Acabei." O olhar de Edward pulou para o espelho retrovisor pela primeira vez desde que ela começou a se trocar. Ela sentiu a censura dele conforme ele olhava sua nova roupa, mas ele não disse uma palavra.

"Você não vai sentir frio?" Isabella perguntou preocupada.

"Não assim que eu começar a dançar."

Rosalie tinha se virado para encará-la e seus olhos ficaram melancólicos por alguns segundos. "Lembra daquela festa que fomos logo antes de nos formarmos? Eu mal conseguia andar no dia seguinte, eu dançei tanto."

"Eu me lembro, festa animal. O milagre é você lembrar."

O carro diminuiu até parar. Isabella olhou para fora e viu a familiar placa vermelha, branca e azul da estação de metro.

"Posso deixar meu vestido com você, R.?", ela perguntou enquanto estendia a mão para alcançar a maçaneta da porta.

"Claro. Posso deixá-lo na loja na segunda-feira, se você quiser."

"Não há pressa. Mas se você realmente for até lá, podemos almoçar e discutir sua despedida de solteira. Precisamos decidir quantos strippers contratar."

Em sua visão periférica, ela viu Edward revirar os olhos. Escondendo um sorriso, ela deslizou para fora do carro, vestindo seu casaco novamente.

"Obrigada pela carona, Edward."

"É sempre um prazer, Isabella", ele mentiu.

Ela riu enquanto fechava a porta. No momento em que ela pisou na calçada ele se foi, o carro se perdendo na noite fria. Ela os encarou por um momento.

Ele não havia olhado uma única vez, mesmo havendo momentos nos quais ela estava praticamente quase nua.

Sr. Honrado-Até-O-Fim. Ela se virou para a estação, irritada consigo mesma. Não era como se ela quisesse que ele olhasse. Ele era o noivo de Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus.

Contudo...

Havia algo tão... _controlado_ sobre ele. A partir do momento em que ela o conheceu pela primeira vez ela havia sentido isso - uma espécie de determinação em provar que ele era digno. Ou algo parecido.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que em muitos aspectos ele era a versão masculina de Rosalie, que também era uma mestre na arte do auto-controle e de agradar as pessoas. Duas pessoas perfeitamente iguais.

_Duas pessoas desempenhando um papel que deveria fluir naturalmente, mas que não fluia. Duas pessoas que realmente não conheciam uma a outra. Não das maneiras que contam._

Talvez fosse por isso que ela estava desapontada. Edward não havia demonstrado nenhuma reação enquanto ela se despia no banco de trás de seu carro - isto teria pelo menos o feito humano. Teria dado-lhe esperança de que por baixo de todo aquele mais-velho-do-que-seu-tempo e antiquado-fora-de-moda havia uma pessoa real, com falhas, erros e sentimentos.

Ela desceu para o subsolo da estação, seus saltos altos fazendo barulho contra os degraus de pedra. O cheiro de urina a atingiu enquanto ela caminhava pelo túnel de azulejos. Um trem estava aproximando-se da plataforma quando ela chegou e ela se dirigiu diretamente para ele. O vagão entava apenas um quarto cheio e ela encontrou um lugar para se sentar e cruzou as pernas, arrumando seu casaco longo para protegê-las do frio. A voz gravada alertou-os para que tomassem cuidado com o vão antes que o trem saísse. Isabella olhou pela janela, pensando em Rosalie e Edward e no casamento deles que se aproximava.

Era um erro, claro. Mesmo tendo 30 anos, Rosalie mal tinha vivido. Ela precisava de um homem que a desafiasse e inspirasse, não alguém que quisesse colocá-la em uma moldura para admirá-la à distância.

Quanto a Edward, ela não tinha idéia do que ele precisava - além de uma tonelada de TNT enfiada em seu firme traseiro.

Ela se mexeu, olhando além da escuridão fora do trem. Ela odiava ver sua amiga casada. Odiava vê-la afundada em obrigações e expectativas. Órfã desde muito cedo, Rosalie passou a vida satisfazendo seus avós idosos - sua forma de retribuir a bondade deles em tê-la acolhido. Do ponto de vista de Isabella, Rosalie estava vivendo a vida que eles escolheram para ela, e não a que ela poderia escolher pra si mesma, caso ela tivesse a opção.

_E a tola da R. estava se deixando levar. Por todo o caminho até o altar._

Por um momento, Isabella estava cheia de uma tristeza indescritível. Ficar de pé ao seu lado, vendo-a cometer um grande erro seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que ela já fez. Mas ela o faria, porque ela amava R. mais do que qualquer coisa, e R. estava convencida de que Edward a faria feliz.

Isabella esperava desesperadamente que sua amiga estivesse certa.

E se ela estivesse errada... Bem, Isabella estaria lá para ajudá-la a catar os pedaços, como Rosalie tinha feito por ela muitas e muitas vezes no passado.

**~~x~~**

Edward afroxou sua gravata enquanto ele se afastava do meio-fio. Se ele olhasse no espelho retrovisor, ele veria Isabella ficar cada vez menor até que ela desaparecesse totalmente com a distância.

Ele não o fez. Ele não queria se alongar a respeito dela, ele simplesmente estava feliz com o fato de que ela tinha ido embora.

Como uma pedra em seu sapato, ela o tinha irritado a noite toda com sua risada alta demais, com seu cabelo castanho avermelhado seu vestido olhe-para-mim. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o que Rosalie via naquela mulher.

"Obrigada por fazer isso", Rosalie disse calmamente.

Ele olhou para ela conforme parava em um sinal vermelho. Como de costume, ela parecia graciosa e equilibrada. "Ela é sua amiga."

"Ela é. Mas eu sei que vocês não se suportam."

Ele não respondeu. O que ele poderia dizer, afinal? Ele havia a muito tempo decidido tolerar Isabella por amor a Rosalie.

"Ela odeia aquelas pessoas. Eu acho que a faz lembrar muito da família dela. Sua madrasta estava sempre entretendo."

Novamente, ele não disse nada enquanto ele virava na rua de sua casa e, em seguida, novamente para a parte de trás da mansão estilo vitoriana que abrigava seu apartamento. Ele tinha captado dicas suficientes de Rosalie ao longo dos anos para entender que a infância de Isabella não tinha sido feliz. Nem a dele, mas ele não usava isso como uma desculpa para ser ultrajante e auto-indulgente a todo instante.

"Você mudou de idéia sobre ir ao bar?" Rosalie perguntou quando ele guardou o carro na garagem.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos caminhar. É logo ali."

"Ah. Boa idéia."

Ele a ajudou a sair do carro, deslizando seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela enquanto caminhavam.

"Você sabe, agora faltam exatamente oito semanas para o grande dia", ele disse enquanto saíam da garagem em direção a rua.

Houve uma pequena pausa antes de Rosalie responder.

"É mesmo, não é? Passou tão rapido. Incrível, de verdade. Quando você propôs, eu pensei que seis meses era tempo suficiente para planejar um casamento. Isso mostra o quanto eu sabia."

Debaixo do braço dele, os ombros dela estavam rígidos devido a tensão. Ela ultimamente ficava muito tensa. Um pouco distante, também. Havia se passado quase três semanas desde a última vez que ela havia passado a noite na casa dele - não chegava a ser uma catastrofe, mas um sinal, se alguém estivesse procurando por um, de que nem tudo estava como deveria estar. Especialmente com um casamento a frente.

"Está tudo indo bem? Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer?", ele perguntou.

Não era o que ele queria perguntar, mas às vezes era difícil para Rosalie expor claramente as coisas. Ela tinha a tendência de manter as coisas para ela mesma e confundi-las por conta própria. Uma vez que era algo que ele também fazia, ele não podia criticá-la por isso - mas isso não o impedia de se sentir frustrado quando ela o mantia de fora.

"Já está quase tudo pronto. Isabella tem sido uma rocha. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito se ela não tivesse continuado, incessantemente, a me apontar na direção certa."

Ele estava ciente de que Isabella havia se colocado à disposição de Rosalie até o casamento. Ele não poderia criticar Isabella por isso - ela tinha sido incrivelmente generosa ao dispor de seu tempo e energia.

Um ponto a favor dela.

"Parece um pouco cheio", Rosalie disse quando eles se aproximaram do bar.

Ela lançou um olhar duvidoso para ele. Ela sabia que ele não era afeiçoado a bares barulhentos e clubes. Por outro lado, esta tinha sido uma sugestão de Rosalie, e as palavras de Isabella ainda estavam zunindo nos ouvidos dele.

_Você deveria fugir daqui também e levar E. para algum lugar divertido. Recompensá-la por ser tão resignada._

Ele não gostava da idéia de que Rosalie estivera simplesmente suportando o evento anual de arrecadação de fundos e não se divertindo. Na verdade, ele mesmo não estava, mas isso era irrelevante.

"Tenho certeza de que podemos encontrar um espaço para nós em algum lugar", ele disse.

Rosalie sorriu e ele sabia que tinha dito a coisa certa. Ele abriu a porta e eles entraram em um espaço com meia-luz e teto baixo. Felizmente, duas mulheres desocuparam dois assentos no bar, e ele e Rosalie caminharam através da multidão e conseguiram segurar os lugares imediatamente.

"Perfeito", Rosalie disse, olhando em volta com olhos brilhantes e interessados.

"Champanhe? Conhaque?", ele perguntou.

"Eu quero um Frangelico***** com gelo, por favor." Ela girou em seu assento e se levantou. "Eu não demoro."

***Frangelico: marca de licor que é produzido em Canale, Itália.**

Ela se dirigiu para o banheiro. Edward chamou o barman e pediu um uísque para ele e o Frangelico de Rosalie. Ele se acomodou em sua cadeira, olhando em torno do bar com uma pequena curiosidade. Ele sabia, sem sombra de dúvidas, que ele não tinha nada em comum com aquelas pessoas. Elas tinham menos de 30 anos, vestidas elegantemente e de acordo com os padrões da moda e tinham saído para aproveitar à noite. Elas provavelmente nunca passaram fome em suas vidas. Certamente elas nunca tiveram que trabalhar em dois empregos para conseguirem concluir a faculdade. Assim como Isabella, que provavelmente não deu valor a todos os presentes que a vida lhe deu.

Ele franziu a testa, irritado consigo mesmo por pensar nela novamente. Ele estava plenamente consciente de que ela gostava de provocá-lo - por isso a troca de roupa na parte de trás do seu carro. Ele se recusou a dedicar-lhe mais um momento de seus pensamentos, já que lhe parecia que era o que ela queria - toda e qualquer atenção que ela pudesse conseguir para si mesma. Todos os olhos sobre ela. Por que mais ela usaria aquelas saias tão curtas e aqueles saltos tão altos? Por qual outro motivo ela teria ido a uma festa hoje à noite usando uma blusa tão justa, feita de uma seda tão fina que qualquer um podia ver com apenas um olhar que seus pequenos e arredondados seios estavam despidos de um sutiã, seus mamilos claramente delineados pelo tecido fino?

Ele pegou sua bebida e olhou por cima do ombro em direção aos banheiros, desejando que Rosalie voltasse. Os ombros dele relaxaram com alívio quando ela saiu pela porta. Ela encontrou seus olhos do outro lado do bar e a sensação de irritação apertada em seu estômago e peito diminuiu. Ele poderia tolerar um milhão de Isabellas se isso significasse ter Rosalie em sua vida.

Ela era a coisa mais importante. Nada mais.

**Então, o que acharão do Edward? E da Bella? Achei o Edward um chato e a Bella vai ser perfeita para tirar essa chatura dele. Comentem!**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Capítulo postado, espero que goste. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **E você vai ficar ainda mais conforme o enredo vai se desenrolando. Bjos

**BabiS: **Até que enfim apareceu, gasparzinho. Se eu soubesse exatamente onde você mora, eu já teria mandado o FBI atrás de você. Mas fico feliz que esteja de volta. Vamos ver se você vai desenvolver tara por esse Edward aqui também. Eu estou bem e você? Sem novidades por aqui, está um tédio sem fim por aqui. Odiar você? Imagina, só porque você me abandonou :'( ? Ok, talvez um pouco ressentida. Não vai dar uma de gasparzinho de novo hein?! Bjos

**Quarta-feira tem mais! Não esqueçam de comentar, ok? Bjos e até lá.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Emoções fortes hoje!**

**Capítulo 2**

Acabou que Isabella não teve a chance de colocar a conversa em dia com Rosalie na segunda, mas na terça-feira sua amiga apareceu na loja de Isabella em Notting Hill, Isabella Femmes, no início da tarde. Isabella tinha acabado de receber um carregamento de lenços de seda do Camboja e Rosalie a ajudou a desempacotar, imprimir as etiquetas e colocar os preços antes de dispô-los na vitrine.

Rosalie estava distraída e quieta durante as duas horas inteiras, mas Isabella a conhecia bem o suficiente para não pressioná-la a falar - ela havia aprendido cedo na amizade delas que Rosalie iria ou voluntariamente falar sobre o que estava em seus pensamentos da maneira e no tempo dela, ou aquilo iria permanecer para sempre em segredo. Ela, todavia, deu um longo abraço extra em sua amiga antes dela ir embora. Dessa forma R. sabia que ela estava ali caso ela precisasse dela.

Já passava das seis, ela já tinha fechado as portas e estava arrumando a loja para o dia seguinte, quando alguém bateu forte no painel de vidro da porta da frente. Cautelosamente, Isabella desligou o aspirador de pó e removeu uma prateleira para que tivesse uma visão mais clara. Rosalie estava de pé, com o rosto pálido e manchado de lágrimas.

Alarmada, Isabella foi até a porta da frente.

"R. o que há de errado? Você está bem?" ela puxou sua amiga para dentro, longe da noite gelada de novembro.

"Eu não sabia mais para onde ir. Eu estava com tanta raiva, Bella. Eu _estou_ com tanta raiva. E só... Eu não sei... triste, e surpresa, e machucada..."

Pela primeira vez Isabella percebeu que Rosalie estava puxando uma pequena mala.

_Caramba._

Se Rosalie havia deixado a casa de seu avô, alguma coisa muito séria tinha acontecido.

"O que está acontecendo?", Ela perguntou de novo.

"Quando cheguei em casa após ter te encontrado hoje à tarde, a correspondência estava na mesa do hall. Uma das cartas era minha certidão de nascimento. Eu tive que pedir uma cópia para a licença de casamento."

Rosalie se agarrou ao braço de Isabella, sua expressão urgente.

"Ele não está morto, Bella. Meu pai não está morto. Eles mentiram para mim. John Masen era meu padrasto, não o meu pai biológico. Todos esses anos... O nome do meu pai verdadeiro é Sam Hale. E de acordo com o meu avô ele ainda está vivo."

Isabella piscou, tentando digerir tudo. Os pais de Rosalie tinham morrido em um acidente de avião quando Rosalie tinha apenas seis anos de idade. "Então, sua mãe foi casada com outra pessoa antes dela se casar com John Masen?"

"Não. Não casada. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ela e este Sam definitivamente não foram casados. Mesmo assim, ele ainda é meu pai, Bella. E eles mentiram para mim e me deixaram acreditar que meus pais estavam mortos. E Edward sabia. Meu avô disse a ele quando ficamos noivos e ele sabia durante todo esse tempo e não me disse nada. Ele me disse que isso não mudava nada. Você pode acreditar nisso?"

Os olhos azuis de Rosalie brilhavam de raiva. Isabella deslizou um braço em volta dos ombros dela.

"Venha, vamos lá para cima. Esta é uma conversa que requer álcool e gordura animal saturada, de preferência, na forma de sorvete".

"Eu não consigo comer nada. Mas uma bebida seria bom. Uma bebida seria perfeito."

Rosalie esperou na porta, enquanto Isabella desligava as luzes e acionava o alarme. Em seguida, elas subiram as escadas até seu apartamento que estava situado sobre a loja. Rosalie abandonou sua mala na porta e foi direto para a cozinha. Isabella assistia, preocupada, como sua amiga rasgava o lacre de uma garrafa de vodka e servia duas doses densas de bebida. Rosalie levou a dela até a boca e virou tudo em um longo gole. Em seguida, ela bateu o copo na bancada e encontrou os olhos de Isabella.

"Eu cancelei o casamento", disse ela corajosamente. "E eu quero encontrar o meu pai."

Isabella murmurou um palavrão. "Você está brincando comigo?"

Ambas sabiam que ela estava se referindo a parte do casamento e não a parte em que ela queria procurar seu pai recém-descoberto.

"Não. De repente ficou incrivelmente claro para mim. Todos estes meses - anos, na verdade - eu estava realmente fazendo o que todo mundo queria que eu fizesse. Todos aqueles comitês para os quais minha avó insistiu em me nomear. Desistindo de lecionar em tempo integral. Aceitando o pedido de Edward. Foi tudo sobre o que eles queriam, não sobre o que eu quero."

Isabella assistiu, atônita, enquanto Rosalie virava a segunda dose de vodka assim como ela tinha feito com a primeira.

"Você sabe qual a parte doida? Eu não tenho idéia do que eu quero. Se você apontasse uma arma para a minha cabeça agora e me dissesse que eu tinha que dizer a você aonde eu gostaria de estar a daqui um ano, eu não poderia fazê-lo. Eu não tenho idéia. Nenhuma. Nada. O único pensamento que eu tenho na minha mente agora é que eu preciso encontrar meu pai. Eu quero saber quem ele é. E talvez conhecê-lo irá me ajudar a descobrir quem eu sou."

Rosalie pegou a garrafa de vodka novamente, mas Isabella a tomou dela.

"Você comeu alguma coisa?"

"Eu não quero comida. Quero esquecimento. Eu quero sentir raiva de todas as pessoas que mentiram para mim, sem ter que me sentir culpada e obrigada ao mesmo tempo. Eu quero ficar verdadeiramente, realmente, horrivelmente bêbada."

Isabella encontrou os olhos de sua amiga. Ela podia ver a dor, a raiva e o pânico neles. O mundo inteiro de Rosalie havia sido abalado em seu eixo. Ela merecia um bom momento de descontrole, acrescido de uma horrível ressaca no dia seguinte. Era praticamente um rito de passagem.

Ela soltou a garrafa de vodka. "Ok".

O rosto de Rosalie se contorceu, toda a irritação saindo dela. "Obrigada por entender. Obrigada por sempre entender."

Ela jogou seus braços ao redor de Isabella, esmagando-a para perto.

Isabella a abraçou de volta com a mesma intensidade. Esta mulher era a sua melhor, mais fiel e mais maravilhosa amiga. Acima de qualquer coisa ela queria que ela fosse feliz e realizada.

"Vamos brindar", disse ela, enquanto ambas se afastavam do abraço.

Elas tiraram os sapatos e se acomodaram no macio sofá de três lugares de Isabella, e durante todo o tempo Rosalie falou, pausando apenas para beber um gole de vodka e suco de cranberry que Isabella havia feito para ela. Ela falou sobre os ataques de pânico que vinha tendo com a proximidade do casamento, e como ela às vezes se sentia sufocada vivendo com seus avós. Ela falou sobre ter consciência de que sua avó usava seu problema de coração para manipular impiedosamente e chantagear emocionalmente as pessoas na vida dela, mas que até agora ela tinha se sentido impotente para resistir a ela. Ela falou sobre estar em pé no corredor da mansão Mayfair, pertencente aos seus avós, há menos de uma hora atrás, olhando nos olhos de Edward, e perceber que ela não o amava da forma como deveria amar o homem com o qual ela passaria o resto de sua vida junto e compreender, finalmente, que se casar com ele seria o maior erro de sua vida.

Isabella assentia e se manifestava nos momentos certos, indignando-se em nome de sua amiga e lhe dando um lenço quando Rosalie atingiu o estágio de sentimentalismo e de auto-piedade provocado pela bebida. Tudo fluiu bem durante as horas que se passaram e ambas estavam com os olhos turvos e roucas quando Isabella arrumou o sofá para Rosalie dormir e foi cambaleando rumo ao seu quarto.

Deitada na cama, ela se preocupou com a amiga enquanto uma parte dela se regozijou pela primeira vez em anos ao ver Rosalie ser honesta sobre como ela se sentia e sobre o que ela queria. Uma parte mais duvidosa dela imaginou se Rosalie acordaria no dia seguinte cheia de arrependimentos e remorso, mas seu instinto lhe disse que algo havia mudado de maneira irreversível para sua amiga naquela noite. Rosalie tinha se libertado. Com um pouco de sorte, ela seria capaz de se agarrar a isso e começar a tomar algumas decisões sobre sua vida.

Os pensamentos de Isabella voltaram-se para Edward quando ela começava a cair no sono. Ela se perguntou como ele estaria se sentindo naquele momento. Com raiva? Frustrado? Ferido? Ela esperou que um sentimento de satisfação a tomasse – ela nunca gostou dele, afinal de contas - mas o sentimento não veio. Em vez disso, ela sentiu um estranho aperto no peito e na garganta, quase como se ela estivesse com pena dele.

O que era loucura. Obviamente ela estava mais bêbada do que ela pensava. Edward Cullen não precisava de sua pena. Ele já deveria estar provavelmente planejando sua nova caçada por outra mulher bem criada e bela que seria perfeitamente adequada para suas ambições em ascensão.

O aperto permaneceu em seu peito e ela pressionou uma mão contra ele.

"Vá embora. Eu não me importo."

Eventualmente, ela dormiu, acordando quando seu alarme tocou próximo ao seu ouvido às sete e trinta na manhã seguinte. Ela sentiu-se horrível – dor de cabeça, boca seca e náuseas – e se arrastou para o banheiro, ficando sob o chuveiro até que ela pudesse enfrentar a perspectiva de sair e vencer o dia. Rosalie estava dormindo profundamente no sofá e Isabella se vestiu rapidamente antes de descer para a loja. Ela comprou café e muffins alguns instantes antes do horário da abertura da loja e estava bebendo a espuma de seu leite quando uma Rosalie com olhos pesados entrou na loja.

"Oi. Como você está se sentindo?", Isabella perguntou.

"Estou péssima." Ela pressionou a mão em sua testa. Ela havia tomado banho e prendido seu longo cabelo loiro em um rabo de cavalo. Ela parecia cansada e abatida, mas Isabella estava contente ao ver a faísca de raiva e rebeldia que havia permanecido nos olhos de sua amiga.

Seus instintos estavam certos - Rosalie não iria voltar atrás.

"Aqui", ela disse, empurrando o segundo café para o outro lado do balcão. "Eu tenho um reserva, só por precaução."

"Deus te abençoe". Rosalie enterrou o nariz no café.

"Tem um muffin também, se você já estiver pronta para sólidos."

"Posso precisar de alguns minutos antes de conseguir chegar nesse ponto", Rosalie disse.

"Então... o que temos na agenda para hoje?", Isabella perguntou cautelosamente.

"Encontrar o meu pai. Eu tenho seu nome e sua data de nascimento. Na era do Google, isso tem que servir para alguma coisa, você não acha?"

Isabella partiu um pedaço de muffin, uma parte de seu cérebro percebendo que Rosalie não havia feito tanto além do que murmurar o nome de Edward, apesar de ser um novo dia. Certamente ele devia estar nos pensamentos dela de uma forma ou de outra?

"Nós podemos procurar por ele. E sempre tem o Paul. Ele me deve um favor."

Seu primo, Paul, era um policial. Ela o havia ajudado quando ele estragou as coisas com a namorada há alguns meses atrás, por isso ela tinha certeza que ela poderia ir até ele e pedir que ele buscasse pelo pai biológico de Rosalie.

"Eu tinha me esquecido de Paul. Ele é perfeito. Podemos ligar para ele agora?" Isabella a observou.

"Você está falando sério sobre isso, não está? Você está realmente indo encontrá-lo."

"Sim. Realmente. Eu quero saber a verdade. Eu quero saber quem eu sou."

Rosalie tinha dito algo parecido na noite passada. Estava na ponta da língua de Isabella salientar que a única pessoa que definia Rosalie era a própria Rosalie, mas ela decidiu que isso não era o que sua amiga precisava ouvir naquele momento. Ela precisava de um pouco de imprudência e impulsividade, e se isso significava correr para Dublin, ou Yorkshire, ou Nova York no que poderia vir a se tornar uma perseguição infrutifera, que assim fosse.

O telefone de Rosalie tocou. Isabella observou ela retirá-lo de sua bolsa, verificar a tela, e então o colocar de volta na bolsa sem atender a ligação.

"Edward?" Isabella não pôde resistir à pergunta.

"Sim".

"Você não vai falar com ele?"

"Não."

Isabella disse a si mesma para cuidar de seus próprios assuntos. Isso funcionou durante cinco segundos. "Você não acha que ele pode estar preocupado com você?"

"Eu não quero falar com ele agora. Eu ainda estou com raiva dele, e eu não quero dizer algo que possa me arrepender."

"Isso significa que você está tendo dúvidas sobre cancelar o casamento?"

"Não. Essa foi a coisa certa a fazer, não importa o que aconteça. Eu não o amo, Bella."

Por alguma razão, as palavras de Rosalie a atingiram como um soco no estomago. Ela não tinha idéia do por que. Não era como se ela alguma vez tivesse realmente acreditado neles como um casal.

Levou alguns segundos para ela juntar seus pensamentos dispersos e repentinos.

"Tudo bem. Mas isso não significa que você não possa falar com ele. Tranquilizá-lo."

Rosalie deu uma olhada para Isabella. "Desde quando você fica do lado dele?"

"Eu não estou do lado dele. Apenas me ocorreu na noite passada que isto deve ter sido realmente difícil para ele."

Por um momento, o rosto de Rosalie cedeu com a culpa. Depois, ela levantou a cabeça. "Eu não posso pensar sobre ele. Eu sei que isso soa egoísta, mas se eu parar para pensar em todas as pessoas que eu vou decepcionar, eu nunca farei isso. E eu preciso fazer isso, Bella."

"Eu sei."

"Podemos ligar para o Paul agora?"

"Claro."

Ela ligou para seu primo, e depois de dez minutos de bajulação, que logo se tranformou em uma total puxação de saco, ela conseguiu assegurar que ele prometesse fazer uma busca sobre Sam Hale. Rosalie a agradeceu profundamente e voltou para o andar de cima para dormir e curar mais um pouco sua ressaca. Às três da tarde, Paul ligou de volta informando o último endereço conhecido de Sam Hale. Sentindo-se um pouco atordoada Isabella pendurou o aviso de "Volto em cinco minutos" na porta da loja e a fechou antes de subir a escada.

Ela entrou em um imaculado, limpo e brilhante apartamento e o cheiro de limpeza a atingiu.

"Espero que você não se importe. Eu precisava de algo para fazer enquanto esperava. Além de sentar e duvidar de mim mesma, digo", Rosalie disse enquanto endireitava a pilha de revistas na mesa de café.

"Por que eu me importaria? Você pode ficar aqui quando quiser." Isabella se maravilhava com o quão agradavel seu apartamento era quando não estava enterrado sob papeis e roupas joagadas.

O olhar de Rosalie recaiu para o pedaço de papel em sua mão. "É isso? Paul ligou?"

Isabella entregou o pedaço de papel. Ela observou como as sobrancelhas de Rosalie se levantaram.

"_Austrália_? Ele está na Austrália?"

"De acordo com Paul ele está."

"Philip Island. Eu nunca ouvi falar deste lugar."

"Eu fiz uma pesquisa. É ao sul de Melbourne. Um vilarejo."

Rosalie encarou o papel por um longo tempo antes de encontrar o olhar de Isabella.

"Então eu acho que é melhor reservar uma passagem para a Austrália."

"Nós poderíamos tentar ligar para ele antes."

"Não", Rosalie disse com firmeza. "Eu quero fazer isso pessoalmente. E será bom fugir por alguns dias."

"Então vamos reservar essa passagem para você, querida."

Quatro dias depois, Isabella esperou que a cliente que ela tinha acabado de atender saísse da loja antes de ligar para o celular de sua amiga. Ela esteve contando as horas, verificando as informações de chegadas do aeroporto de Tullamarine em Melbourne, Austrália, à espera da aterrissagem de sua amiga.

Ela roeu a unha do polegar enquanto esperava R. atender a ligação.

"Violet". A voz de Rosalie soou tão clara como se ela estivesse no quarto ao lado, e não do outro lado do mundo.

"E. Como foi o seu vôo? O que está acontecendo? Você já falou com ele?"

Elas tinham discutido a estratégia antes de Rosalie viajar, então ela sabia que sua amiga havia planejado ir direto para a casa de seu pai biológico e fazer contato.

"Longo. Nada demais. E não. Estou sentada na parte da frente da casa dele neste momento, tentando criar coragem para bater na porta."

A mão de Isabella apertou o telefone. Ela podia ouvir o medo na voz de Rosalie. A culpa a consumiu. Se ela tivesse ao menos podido deixar a loja, ela teria ido com ela. E então Rosalie não estaria enfrentando esse enorme desafio sozinha.

"Você está nervosa", disse Isabella.

"Só um pouco."

"Não fique. Uma vez que ele conhecer você, ele ficará extremamente feliz por você o ter encontrado."

"Eu não sei. Talvez eu esteja fazendo tudo errado. Talvez eu deveria ter mandado uma carta ou e-mail antes, usado um advogado para quebrar o gelo..."

"Não. Você fez a coisa certa. E mesmo que você não tivesse, você está aí agora. Tudo que você tem que fazer é bater na porta ".

"Você faz isso soar tão fácil."

Isabella podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de sua amiga.

"Vamos lá, R. Você é uma mulher em uma missão, lembra? Você está recuperando sua vida, vencendo por você mesma. Se livrar do Sr. Rabugento foi apenas o primeiro passo."

"Eu gostaria que você não o chamasse assim. Só porque eu decidi não me casar com ele não significa que ele seja uma pessoa ruim."

"Verdade. Não é como se ele andasse por aí literalmente aborrecendo as pessoas até a morte. Embora ele quase tenha obtido êxito em tirar a sua."

"Bella..."

"Desculpe. Eu só acho que deveria ser considerada uma ofensa punível alguém tão jovem como ele viver como um velho rabugento. Quantos caras de 32 anos você conhece que se vestem com casacos com remendos de couro nos cotovelos?"

"Só porque ele se veste de forma conservadora não significa que ele seja rabugento, Bella. Ele é apenas... conservador", Rosalie finalizou sem convencer.

"Conservador? Sinto muito, R., mas essa não é a palavra correta para um homem que se recusa a ter relações sexuais que não seja na posição papai e mamãe. A palavra que você está procurando é reprimido."

"Você não tem idéia do quanto me arrependo de ter falado qualquer coisa sobre isso, Bella."

Há vários meses atrás, Rosalie confessou que ela tinha pedido a Edward para apimentarem um pouco a vida sexual deles depois de ter lido um artigo em uma revista sobre as pessoas serem responsáveis por sua própria sexualidade. Tinha sido um raro momento de completa franqueza de sua amiga, que era normalmente muito reservada sobre todas as coisas referentes à relação entre quatro paredes, e Isabella tinha ficado horrorizada quando ela descobriu que Edward não apenas tinha se recusado a discutir as necessidades de Rosalie, bem como tinha conseguido fazer com que Rosalie se sentisse pequena, suja e errada também.

"Eu não vou me desculpar por me recusar a deixar você varrer para debaixo do tapete aquele pequeno momento de autenticidade", disse Isabella. "As pessoas _normais_ - note que eu estou enfatizando a palavra normal, como oposição a engomadinhos reprimidos - conversam umas com as outras sobre sexo, e exploram sua sexualidade e se divertem na cama. Elas não passam a mão na sua cabeça e te dizem que elas te respeitam demais para fazer você de objeto ou qualquer outra desculpa furada que ele tenha inventado depois que você finalmente teve coragem para falar com ele. E eu, por falar nisso, amo o jeito como ele justificou tudo isso como sendo sobre você e não sobre as inibições e problemas dele."

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso novamente."

Isabella ouviu as palavras da amiga, mas ela estava fora de controle, as palavras brotando de algum lugar dentro dela há muito tempo suprimido.

"Pelo amor de Deus, não foi como se você tivesse pedido para que ele te amarrasse e fosse para cima de você com um ralador de queijo ou algo parecido. Você queria fazer no estilo cachorrinho, grande coisa. Não havia nenhum pequeno animal envolvido, nenhuma roupa de couro ou cera quente."

"Eu cancelei o casamento, Bella. Isto está definitivamente arquivado no passado. Você precisa esquecer isso."

Havia um tom duro na voz de Rosalie e isso funcionou como um balde de água fria. Isabella piscou, então, passou uma mão sobre o rosto.

"Você está certa. Desculpe. Ele apenas me dá nos nervos", ela murmurou, plenamente consciente de que ela havia passado dos limites, pra caramba.

"Bem, você provavelmente nunca terá que vê-lo novamente, já que dificilmente ele vai querer saber de mim, uma vez que ele tiver superado o fato de eu ter terminado com ele. Isso deve fazer você se sentir melhor."

Isabella franziu a testa quando as palavras de Rosalie a atingiram. Porque R. estava certa, é claro - não havia absolutamente nenhuma razão para Violet ter que passar algum tempo na companhia do Sr. Rabugento agora que ele e Rosalie tinham terminado. Isabella nunca mais teria que assistir as narinas dele se inflamarem com repugnância acerca de algo que ela tivesse dito, ou suportar uma de suas avaliações julgadoras feitas por meio de uma olhada dada da cabeça aos pés dela. Ela nunca saberia se ele tinha conseguido assegurar sua adesão ao Clube Savage, que ele tão fervorosamente cobiçava, ou se ele tinha conseguido tornar-se um dos sócios do escritório. Ela nunca mais teria que cerrar os dentes novamente quando ele optasse pela opção segura e convencional em tudo, desde a escolha da bebida até seu gosto literário.

O sino sobre a porta tocou fortemente quando três mulheres entraram na loja, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Ela sorriu para elas distraidamente.

"R. alguém acabou de entrar na loja e eu tenho que ir. Mas você consegue fazer isso, ok? Basta sair do carro e apresentar-se. O que vier depois disso, você vai conseguir lidar."

"Obrigada, treinadora. E obrigada por todo o carinho e cuidado dos últimos dias," Rosalie disse.

"Afff..."

Ela terminou a ligação, mas não saiu imediatamente de trás do balcão para atender suas clientes. Ela não endendia de onde tinha vindo seu discurso retórico contra Edward. Nos últimos dias ela havia sentido pena dele, consciente do fato de que não importasse o que estivesse acontecendo na vida de Rosalie, ele devia estar sentindo-se decepcionado agora que o casamento havia sido cancelado.

Então de onde toda aquela frustração reprimida e raiva tinham vindo?

Ela não tinha idéia.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, balançando seus longos brincos. A forma como seu subconsciente estava trabalhando era um mistério para ela, na melhor das hipoteses - e talvez fosse preferível deixá-lo dessa forma. Algumas coisas eram melhor se deixadas no desconhecido.

O trabalho foi tranquilo durante o resto do dia, e ela conseguiu deixar o conturbado termino de Rosalie e Edward fora de sua mente. O que era bom. Ela não queria se tornar uma daquelas pessoas tristes que vivem do drama dos outros. Enquanto era verdade que já fazia algum tempo que ela não tinha um relacionamento próprio, ela ainda não estava tão triste assim. Ela esperava.

Já estava escuro quando ela fechou o caixa às seis. Ela guardou o dinheiro no cofre localizado no chão, em seguida, desligou tudo, exceto uma luz de segurança, e dirigiu-se até a porta da frente passando entre araras de roupas, prateleiras com chapeus e displays que exibiam joiás. Um dia, quando a árvore de dinheiro que ela ainda tinha que plantar em sua janela desse fruto, ela iria quebrar a parede e colocar uma porta interna que ligasse a loja a escada que levava ao seu apartamento. Originalmente criada para oferecer autonomia ao inquilino da loja e ao morador do andar de cima, a entrada separada era um pé no saco quando estava congelando lá fora como estava hoje à noite.

Ela saiu para o frio amargo de fora e fechou a porta atrás dela, tentando apressar os passos que eram necessários para que ela chegasse até o calor e o conforto de seu apartamento.

O homem parecia ter surgido de lugar nenhum, alto, com costas largas e com raiva. Ela soltou um pequeno grito de terror e deu um pulo para trás, batendo a parte de trás de sua cabeça contra a porta.

"Onde ela está? Onde você está escondendo ela?"

Ela precionou as mãos contra o peito e olhou para seu assaltante.

"Que inferno, Edward, você quase me fez molhar as calças. Já ouviu falar em telefone?"

"Pra você desligar na minha cara? Eu não sou estúpido, Isabella. Me diz onde ela está."

Ela esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Se R. não lhe disse para onde ela foi, não sou eu que vou dizer."

Ele se aproximou. Apesar do fato de que ela acreditava que Edward Cullen era incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, ela sentiu uma pontada de alarme. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão bravo. Ou tão despenteado, agora que realmente ela tinha olhado para ele. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e sua barba por fazer. Ele nitidamente parecia um libertino em comparação com a sua aparência habitualmente retida e meticulosa.

"O que há de errado? Você não teve a chance de passar sua roupa íntima esta manhã?", ela perguntou.

Ele lançou um olhar para as roupas justas dela. Ela estava usando um sutiã push-up por baixo de um top vintage de paetê que possuía um profundo decote na frente. Sua saia preta era curta - ok, muito curta - e suas meias de renda. Suas botas na altura dos joelhos, vangloriosamente altas, de saltos finos. O espelho do quarto dela disse a ela que ela estava atraente, mas o olhar condenatório de Edward discordou.

"Você terá que me desculpar se eu não estiver preparado para tomar dicas de moda de alguém que se veste baseada no catalogo da Playboy."

Ele soou tão arrogante que ela teve que rir, mesmo que uma pequena parte dela tenha ardido com seu desprezo. Parecia que eles estavam verdadeiramente prontos para a briga agora que Rosalie não estava em pé entre eles.

Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, exibindo seus piercings. Ela sabia que ele particularmente os odiava, porque Rosalie havia lhe dito isso uma vez.

"Você não deveria ser gentil comigo? Não é assim que as pessoas normalmente agem quando querem alguma coisa?"

A respiração de Edward produziu uma fumaça no ar entre eles. Ela observou enquanto ele fazia um esforço visível para conter seu temperamento.

"Minhas sinceras desculpas. Minha única justificativa é que eu não tenho dormindo bem. Eu quero apenas o que é melhor para Rosalie. Por favor me diga onde ela está."

Cada palavra saiu dele como se o estivesse rasgando.

"R. é a melhor juiza para julgar o que é melhor para ela", disse Isabella. "Você e os Brandons estão sempre tentando decidir as coisas por ela, forçando-a a adotar uma personalidade que agrade a vocês. Deixe-a fazer suas próprias escolhes para variar. Se vocês dois estão destinados um ao outro, ela voltará."

Ela estava tremendo de frio e se virou para abrir a porta para seu apartamento. Ela pressumiu que o silêncio de Edward significava que ela finalmente tinha conseguido colocar algum senso na cabeça dele, mas quando ela tentou alcançar o calor ameno da escada ele bloqueou a porta com o braço.

"Por favor, Isabella. Se você quer que eu implore, eu imploro."

Ele segurou o olhar dela, sem ao menos tentar esconder a sua mágoa e dor. Até aquele momento ela tinha se convencido de que ele simplesmente via Rosalie como um troféu, mais uma das conquistas que ele tinha conseguido em sua escalada social. Mas o olhar em seus olhos...

"Você realmente a ama, não é?", ela perguntou calmamente.

"É claro que eu amo." Ele disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural e óbvia do mundo.

Por um momento - um centésimo de segundo - Isabella sentiu um aperto de inveja em seu coração. Será que ela já havia inspirado uma devoção vinda do fundo do coração em algum homem? Seus ex-namorados tinham todos estado ali para qualquer coisa que eles pudessem obter, seja sexo, ou casa e comida, ou apoio emocional interminável. Ela nunca teve ninguém - nunca - que declarasse seu amor tão inequivocamente.

"Ela foi encontrar o pai dela. Seu verdadeiro pai", ela disse.

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou a olhá-la em um apelo mudo.

Maldição.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ela não me falou expressamente para não dizer. O que não significa que ela não vai acabar comigo quando ela descobrir que eu contei, mas mesmo assim. Ela está hospedada em um antigo hotel chamado Ilha de Wight em Philip Island, na Austrália. Ela voou para lá ontem e eu falei com ela esta manhã."

"Austrália?" Edward parecia atordoado.

"Isso mesmo. Agora, se você não se importa, eu tenho vários catálogos da Playboy que eu preciso olhar antes de sair hoje à noite."

Edward assentiu uma vez com a cabeça em um agradecimento rápido, em seguida, ele tinha ido. Ela passou pela porta e a trancou por trás dela.

Seu estômago revirado pelo nervosismo. Rosalie não iria ficar feliz com o fato de Isabella ter entregado seu paradeiro para seu ex-noivo. E ela temia imaginar o que Edward faria agora - chamar Rosalie e exigir que ela voltasse para casa e assumisse seu lugar como a mãe de seus futuros filhos?

Outro pensamento a atingiu.

_Certamente ele não iria correr para o outro lado do mundo por causa de Rosalie?_

Lágrimas inexplicáveis encheram seus olhos enquanto ela imagiava ele fazendo isso. O grande idiota.

Ele realmente amava Rosalie. Verdadeiramente, profundamente, talvez até um pouco loucamente.

E a parte realmente triste era que ela sabia que sua amiga não sentia por ele nada nem mesmo próximo do que ele sentia por ela.

Afastando sua lágrimas tolas, ela entrou em sua apartamento. Sem dúvida, Edward Cullen escolheria comer vidro em vez de saber que ela sentia pena dele, mas ele não tinha como impedi-la de fazê-lo de longe. Ele podia ser antiquado e muito contido para seu próprio bem, mas ele era um homem decente de coração - sincero, generoso, amoroso, atencioso. Ele não merecia ser magoado dessa maneira.

Os lábios dela retorcidos em um pequeno sorriso cínico.

_Quem de nós recebe o que merece na vida?_

Uns poucos sortudos, como ela sabia por sua própria experiência. Com o coração e a mente pesados, ela jogou as chaves sobre a mesa do hall e tentou descobrir como e quando dizer a Rosalie que ela deveria esperar por um inesperado visitante.

**Será que a Rose está fazendo a coisa? De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, a Bella é uma ótima amiga que sempre apóia e está lá para você.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Felisbela: **A Bella é bem saidinha mesmo mas foi pelo o que aconteceu no passado dela. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e espero te ver comentando sempre por aqui. Bjos

**Bah83: **Ele é bem chatinho mesmo mas as prioridades dele vão mudar depois de uma dose de Bella. Bjos

**Bmasen: **Acho que é o contrário, acho que é a Bella que vai dar uma sacudida no mundo dele. O passado deles é tenso principalmente o da Bella. Bjos

**BabiS: **Você disse onde morava, mas pedir pro FBI virar Fortaleza do avesso seria pedir demais. Ela não fica com ninguém antes do Edward. Edward agora é um chato mas as mudanças estão chegando. kkkkkkkkkk Não te odeio não. E o projeto da fic? Como anda? Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **kkkkkkk Praticamente todo mundo está chamando o Edward de chato, mas não se preocupe que ele muda. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **A Bella tem seus motivos por ser tão louca assim. Edward realmente teve que dar duro na vida para chegar onde está. Tadinha da Rose, espero que esse capítulo você a entenda. Bjos

**Lady vampie: **Nem precisou esperar muito, aqui está o capítulo. Bjos

**Próximo capítulo vai mostrar o que o Edward está sentindo. E Bella vai TENTAR oferecer um ombro amigo. Bjos e até domingo.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Será que o Edward vai atrás da Rose? Bella e Edward vão trocar farpas hoje. **

**Capítulo 3**

Edward dirigiu direto para casa, seu orgulho e tudo mais queimando depois de seu encontro com Isabella. A piedade em seus olhos. A simpatia...

Ela era a última pessoa que ele queria sentindo pena dele. A última.

No entanto, era tudo o que ele podia fazer para impedir ele mesmo de dar meia volta com o carro e pleitear com ela para que ela dissesse o que Rosalie havia dito a ela durante os últimos cinco dias.

Que ela havia se confidenciado com Isabella não havia dúvidas, assim como ele sabia que neste momento Isabella tinha uma noção muito melhor de onde ele ficava em relação a sua noiva - ex-noiva - do que ele. A descoberta o atingiu como uma pedra em seu estomago, intragável assim como a piedade de Isabella.

Não seria a primeira vez que Rosalie teria confidenciado questões extremamente pessoais relacionadas ao relacionamente deles a sua amiga. Isso o irritou tanto quanto antes. Ele havia se comprometido a compartilhar sua vida com Rosalie. Ter filhos e envelhecer juntos. Ele odiava pensar que havia coisas que ela sentia que não podia discutir com ele.

_Não é como se você contasse tudo para ela. O que vale para um..._

Ele afastou o pensamento errante. Isto não era sobre ele. Isto era sobre Rosalie. Sobre o que ela queria - que, aparentemente, Isabella estava a par e ele não.

Toda sua vida ele possuiu a capacidade de compartimentar seus sentimentos e pensamentos, uma habilidade de sobrevivência que lhe tinha sido muito útil na casa popular de propriedade do Groverno na qual ele cresceu. Assim que ele estacionou na garagem atrás de seu apartamento, ele sacudiu suas dúvidas, e raiva, e orgulho ferido. Seu objetivo imediato era encontrar Rosalie. Todo o resto podia esperar.

Uma vez que ele estava dentro de casa e na frente de seu computador, ele levou cinco minutos para reservar uma passagem no próximo vôo para Melbourne, Austrália. Ele fez uma ligação rápida para o avô de Rosalie, Harold Brandon, para deixá-lo ciente de que ele estava indo atrás de Rosalie, ouvindo com uma crescente impaciência os conselhos do outro homem para que ele fosse paciente, mas intransigente em sua negociação com ela. O avô de Rosalie a amava muito, mas não tinha como fugir do fato de que sua atitude em relação a ela era super-protetora e mais do que um pouco Vitoriana.

Era uma postura que sempre deixou Edward desconfortável, mas ele nunca se sentiu capaz de comentar sobre isso com Harold ou com a própria Rosalie. Contra todas as expectativas, Harold o tinha contratado como novo advogado, um recém-formado, e, quando ele notou Edward lutando em seu novo ambiente, ofereceu-lhe a orientação e conselhos que ele necessitava para transitar pela política mortifera e hierarquias de um escritório de advocacia há muito tempo estabelecido. Tudo o que ele era hoje ele devia a Harold Brandon.

Tudo.

"Eu aprecio o conselho", ele disse quando o homem mais velho finalmente parou para respirar, "mas eu não tenho certeza se repreensão irá me levar a algum lugar com Rosalie neste momento."

"Ela está chateada. Todos nós entendemos isso. Mas uma vez que ela se acalmar, ela vai entender que todos estavam apenas fazendo o que era melhor para ela."

Edward fez uma careta. Ele não havia dito algo semelhante a Isabella menos de vinte minutos atrás? Ouvindo suas próprias palavras sairem da boca de alguém o fez consciente de como pomposo e paternalista ele deve ter soado.

Ele mudou de posição, inquieto ao lembrar de outras ocasiões nas quais ele havia dito algo semelhante a Rosalie. Por cinco dias ele viveu na esperança e na certeza de que o que estava errado entre eles podia ser concertado - ambos eram pessoas racionais, afinal de contas, e tinham seis anos de coisas boas entre eles -, mas pela primeira vez uma ponta de dúvida penetrou sua mente.

Antes dela sair da casa de seus avós, Rosalie o tinha acusado de não conhecê-la. Ela disse que ele estava tão ocupado dizendo-lhe o que era bom para ela, que ele não tinha idéia de quem ela era ou do que ela realmente queria. Ela tinha chamado a si mesma de covarde por não ter falado sobre seus verdadeiro sentimentos.

Em seguida, ela cancelou o casamento.

Mais uma vez, ele afastou os pensamentos assustadores. Assim que ele a tivesse encontrado, eles iriam conversar. Um passo, um desafio de cada vez.

"Harold, eu preciso ir para o aeroporto. Eu encaminhei um email para minha assistente, Tammy, para que ela reagendasse todos os meus compromissos desta semana. Com sorte, eu estarei de volta com Rosalie no início da próxima semana."

"Mantenha contato", disse Harold. Havia um tom de fragilidade em sua voz, um lembrete de que ele já estava acima dos setenta anos de idade.

"Eu manterei. Você e Vera mantenham a calma, ok? Eu tenho isso sob controle."

Ele desligou o telefone e pegou sua mala de viagem no maleiro. Ele colocou algumas cuecas, uma camisa limpa e diversos produtos de higiene pessoal, então ele chamou um táxi e guardou os papéis referentes ao seu atual trabalho dentro de sua pasta – se ele ia ficar preso no trânsito por horas à fio, ele poderia ao menos ser produtivo. Quatro horas mais tarde, ele estava voando para o outro lado do mundo.

Engraçado, mas ele sempre quis viajar para a Austrália. Quando criança, sua mãe tinha sido uma ávida espectadora das novelas australianas, e ele não podia ouvir a familiar música tema de _Neighbours_ sem ser transportado de volta para o apertado apartamento no qual ele cresceu. Esme Cullen tinha amado os imensos céus azuis e o brilho da vida na Austrália retratados no show, e todos os dias ela tinha sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona, sua xícara de chá ao lado, ele a seus pés, enquanto assistiam a meia hora de pura ficção sobre um mundo que, mesmo naquela época, lhe parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Ainda assim, aquilo tinha feito ele desejar ir e ver por si mesmo. No fundo de sua mente, ele pensou que era algo que ele e Rosalie poderiam fazer juntos um dia.

Ele se sentia cansado e desmazelado quando ele adentrou na madrugada fria de um dia de verão de Melbourne, vinte e quatro horas depois. Ele tinha feito uma reserva on-line de um carro e se dirigiu ao quiosque da empresa, preenchendo os papéis necessários. Meia hora depois, ele estava na estrada, olhando as placas de trânsito e tentando se localizar.

Philip Island lozalizava-se a uma hora e meia de Melbourne. Ele parou duas vezes para tomar café, e já eram quase nove horas da manhã quando ele estacionou o carro na pacata cidade litorânea de Cowes em Philip Island. À sua esquerda havia um píer de madeira acinzentada, na qual a cintilante água azul batia, à sua direita várias lojas vendendo biquínis, toalhas de praia e calções. Ele abaixou o quebra-sol do carro para verificar sua aparência no espelho. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seu cabelo uma bagunça, a camisa amassada. Ele arrumou o cabelo com os dedos antes de fechar o quebra-sol. Não importava que suas roupas estivessem amassadas e seus olhos vermelhos. Não era nenhuma dessas coisas que iria convencer Rosalie a voltar para casa com ele.

Receoso de deixar seus objetos de valor dentro do carro em uma cidade estranha, ele levou sua mala de viagem e sua pasta com ele e dirigiu-se para o hotel Ilha de Wight. A menina atrás do balcão era muito jovem, talvez tenha sido por isso que ela ficou feliz em informar o número do quarto de Rosalie a um completo estranho.

Ele olhou ao redor do bar principal, enquanto ele seguia a direção apontada pela garota para as escadas que o levaria ao primeiro andar. O carpete debaixo de seus pés era pegajoso e o ar cheirava a cerveja velha e óleo de cozinha. Um homem bronzeado e corpulento, com cabelos queimados pelo sol, deu um aceno amigável com a mão para ele enquanto ele passava pelo bar. Edward respondeu assentindo com a acabeça antes de subir a escada.

Ele parou quando chegou à porta do quarto de Rosalie, consciente de que seu coração estava batendo forte dentro do peito.

Ele a amava. Ele amava a bondade, a paciência e a determinação serena dela. Ele amava a elegância e a discreta descência dela. Ela era uma das melhores pessoas que ele conhecia.

Ele precisava dela em sua vida. Ele precisava fazer com que isso funcionasse entre eles. Caso contrário, tudo aquilo pelo qual ele havia se esforçado para conseguir teria sido para nada e ninguém.

Ele levantou a mão e bateu. Houve um momento de silêncio, então ele ouviu alguém se movimentando do outro lado da porta.

Ele respirou fundo, aguardando. Esperando.

E então a porta se abriu.

**~~x~~**

Isabella agoniou-se durante um dia inteiro sobre como contar a Rosalie o que ela havia feito e, finalmente, optou pelo caminho mais covarde - e-mail. Ela sentou-se para escrever a mensagem três vezes antes de finalmente confessar que ela havia simplesmente falado demais para o Sr. Rabugento e que ela sentia muito por ter sido uma amiga tão fraca, mas que ele tinha sido tão insistente e ele estava tão triste que ela se sentiu incapaz de negar-lhe o pedido. Ela pressionou o botão enviar e sentou-se para esperar a resposta da amiga.

Demorou dois dias até que a resposta de Rosalie chegasse a sua caixa de email - dois dias de Isabella tentando suportar a espera e o fato de sentir-se a pior amiga de todos os tempos.

_Está tudo bem, Bella. Você fez a coisa certa. Não era a minha intenção que você ficasse presa no meio de tudo isso. Edward apareceu na minha porta há alguns dias atrás. Nós conversamos. Eu espero que continuemos amigos. Acho que o tempo irá dizer._

_Escreverei mais assim que puder._

_Te amo,_

_R._

Isabella franziu a testa para a tela de seu computador. Era só ela, ou o relato de Rosalie do que havia acontecido foi lamentavelmente insuficiente? Onde Edward estava agora, por exemplo? Ele tinha voltado para casa? Quando Rosalie voltaria para casa? Talvez Isabella estivesse exagerando quanto a economia de palavras no email de sua amiga, mas ela sentiu que havia algo a mais acontecendo com sua amiga. Algo sem relação com Edward e com o pai dela.

O sino da loja tocou e ela olhou para cima, avistando um homem alto, com ombros largos na porta. O sol estava diretamente atrás dele, reduzindo-o a apenas uma silhueta, e seu coração deu uma martelada louca e nervosa contra seu peito.

"Edward", ela disse. No momento em que ele entrou, ela viu que não era Edward. Decepção atingiu seu estomago.

"Desculpe-me. Você pode me dizer onde fica a estação de metrô mais próxima?", ele perguntou, com um amplo sotaque americano.

"No fim da rua, vire à direita. Você deve ver a placa à sua esquerda."

"Obrigado. Tenha um ótimo dia."

O sorriso educado desapareceu dos lábios dela quando ele saiu. Ela não tinha idéia do porquê ela pensou que ele poderia ser Edward, porque Edward tinha sido a primeira pessoa a saltar à mente quando ela tinha visto aquela silhueta alta e larga na porta. Em hipotese alguma Edward apareceria em sua loja voluntariamente. Jamais. De jeito nenhum. Ele a desprezava. Ele achava que ela era uma má influência sobre Rosalie. Inferno, ele provavelmente a culpava por tudo que havia acontecido com sua amiga.

Há não muitos dias atrás, Rosalie disse que ela não precisava mais se preocupar em ficar irada sobre Edward, já que ela nunca teria que vê-lo novamente. Isabella deveria ter ficado grata por isso. Ela deveria estar celebrando até agora por não ter mais que olhar para seus olhos verdes e condenatórios novamente.

Então, por que ela não estava?

**~~x~~**

Os passos de Edward ecoaram por todo o espaço vazio conforme ele andou da sala de jantar para a cozinha. Ele olhou ao redor da sala para os armários brancos brilhantes e para a bancada de mármore Carrara, em seguida, foi até a janela para ver se o portal tinha sido consertado, de acordo com suas instruções.

Não que isso importasse. Ele nunca iria viver neste apartamento. Ele o comprou para Rosalie. Ele tinha planejado surpreendê-la com a compra quando eles voltassem de sua lua de mel. Ele havia procurado por meses pela propriedade certa. O bairro certo, as proporções corretas. Ele teve todo o lugar repintado, se inspirando na imponente mansão dos avós de Rosalie.

Ele tinha se iludido. Ele podia ver isso agora. Que mulher iria querer uma casa que não tinha escolhido? Melhor ainda, qual a mulher iria querer uma casa que tinha sido decorada de acordo com o gosto de outra pessoa?

A janela abriu sem problemas, indicando que o portal havia sido consertado. Ele fechou a janela, deixando-a correr lentamente.

Ele deveria ir para casa. Já era tarde, e não havia nenhum sentido nisso. Ele estava simplesmente mexendo na ferida. Amanhã ele iria chamar o corretor imobiliário e iria colocar este lugar à venda. Com um pouco de sorte, ele conseguiria o seu dinheiro de volta. Era nisso que ele devia estar se concentrando naquele momento.

Não havia nenhum lugar para sentar, então ele se sentou no chão, de costas contra um dos armários da cozinha, com os pés apoiados no chão, os joelhos dobrados. Ele apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos e olhou pelo corredor até a porta da frente, ignorando o fato que ele provavelmente estava sujando seu terno.

Ele não sabia como se sentir, o que fazer com ele mesmo. Por tanto tempo seu futuro tinha se apresentado na sua frente como este corredor - em linha reta, limpo e totalmente conhecido. Ele sempre soube do que ele precisava - construir sua reputação na Brandon, Malcolm e Venables, tornar-se sócio, solidificar sua posição no mundo. Rosalie tinha sido uma parte fundamental nisso, a mulher que ele havia imaginado ao seu lado enquanto ele tomava os passos necessárias para levá- lo ao lugar onde ele queria estar.

Acontece que o lugar no qual ele queria estar não era o lugar no qual ela queria estar. Engraçado, mas ele nunca tinha pensado em ao menos perguntá-la.

Assim como ele nunca pensou em perguntar a ela se ela gostaria de morar nesta casa, pintada com essas cores.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e massageou o pequeno músculo entre as sobrancelhas. Ele tinha sido um idiota. Um cego, tolo idiota. E ele tinha pagado o preço. Ele havia perdido Rosalie.

_A mulher com quem você quer casar não existe. Ela é uma criação, sedimentada por meu superdesenvolvido senso de dever e seu desejo de ser ligado a um homem que, em muitos aspectos, preencheu o papel de pai em sua vida. Eu seria uma péssima, péssima esposa para você._

As palavras de Rosalie, de três dias atrás ecoaram em sua mente. Na época, ele as havia negado. Ele não queria ouviar o que ela havia dito. Ele tinha sido conduzido pelo medo e orgulho, determinado a trazê-la para casa com ele. Eles deveriam subir ao altar em seis semanas. Todos os amigos deles tinham sido convidados para o casamento, junto com seus colegas de trabalho mais importantes. Se - quando - eles cancelassem o casamento, o fato de que Rosalie o havia abandonado seria de conhecimento de todos. As pessoas iriam falar e rir por trás de suas costas. Haveria especulação. Ele seria motivo de chacota. Um homem que não consegue segurar sua mulher.

Mesmo quando a humilhação surgiu outra vez dentro dele, ele sabia que o golpe que havia lhe tirado seu orgulho era o menor de seus problemas. Mais importante para ele era o fato de que Rosalie tinha estado frustrada e sufocada por ele e pela vida que eles tinham planejado juntos.

Ele a havia feito infeliz, e ele não tinha visto isso. Ela tinha escondido isso dele, concordado com tudo, e, ainda assim, por dentro ela estava sufocando.

_Não é minha culpa. Ela é uma mulher adulta. Ela poderia ter falado. Me dito o que ela queria, como ela se sentia. Nós deveriamos ser iguais, afinal de contas._

Ele levantou-se. Tirando a poeira de suas calças, ele caminhou para a porta da frente.

Ele não podia deixar seus pensamentos para trás tão facilmente. Eles o apanharam quanto ele chegava ao carro.

Porque Rosalie _tinha_ tentado falar com ele - e ele tinha ignorado ela. Há não muitos meses atrás, ela tinha esperado até que eles estivessem tendo uma noite tranquila e ela disse a ele, de uma forma nervosa e embaraçada, que ela gostaria de experimentar mais na cama. Ela disse que queria apimentar as coisas entre eles, tentar algo novo.

E ele tinha ficado tão desconfortável com o que ela havia pedido que ele a rechaçou. Um contrangimento quente queimou seu corpo enquanto ele recordava a forma como ele havia dispensado suas sugestões. Ele simplesmente havia passado a mão em sua cabeça e dito para ela não se preocupar com tais assuntos, na pressa para encerrar a conversa.

E não era como se ela tivesse pedido por algo ridiculamente bizarro. Certamente nada que ele já não tivesse feito com suas antigas namoradas. Suas fantasias sexuais tinham sido muito baunilha, muito inofensivas para os padrões modernos - e, ainda assim, o pensamento de jogá-la em uma cama e tomá-la por trás tinha parecido tão decadente e fora de questão para ele como se ela tivesse pedido para que ele batesse nela até sangrar ou para que ele a assistisse dormindo com dez homens diferentes.

Na época, ele não havia parado para questionar o porquê, mas Rosalie tinha, como ela tão eloquentemente havia demonstrado quando ela gentilmente, mas com firmeza, cortou os laços que os uniam há três dias atrás.

_Vamos dar nome aos bois aqui. Por melhor ou pior que seja, eu estou marcada em sua mente como a neta do homem você respeita mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Você mesmo disse - você devo tudo a ele. Quando você olha para mim, você primeiro enxerga a neta de Harold Brandon e depois a mim._

Por mais que ele quisesse repudiar a visão dela do relacionamento deles, suas palavras ressoavam dentro dele.

Vinte anos atrás, ele tinha feito uma promessa a si mesmo de que ele não repetiria os erros de seus pais. Ele tinha sido determinado em sair do ciclo de pobreza e ignorância no qual ele tinha nascido. Ele escolheu a escola, quando seus colegas desistiram. Ele ignorou a sedução das drogas, da bebida e das garotas, ainda que o local onde ele vivia fosse repleto de distrações e tentações, e ainda que sua mãe estivesse perplexa por sua determinação em melhorar de vida.

Ele não tinha sido o garoto mais brilhante de sua classe, mas ele tinha trabalhado duro, estudando e enfiando a cara nos livros até ele atingir as notas mais altas. Quando ele entrou pela primeira vez na biblioteca Wren na Universidade de Trinity, ele olhou em volta, tendo certeza, sem sombra de dúvidas, de que ele era o garoto mais duro e pobre do edifício. Ele tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos parcial para cobrir as despesas com as aulas, mas tinha ficado sem o subsídio do governo para arcar com suas despesas pessoais, então ele trabalhava em dois empregos, bem como fazia tudo que estava ao seu alcançe para se tornar uma perspectiva atrativa para um futuro empregador. Ele tinha escutado os apresentadores da BBC e praticado até que ele tivesse conseguido suavisar o seu áspero sotaque do norte de Londres, e ele tinha observado onde seus colegas mais abastados compravam e os copiou. Em suma, ele reinventou a si mesmo - o máximo quanto um homem conseguisse quando estava do lado de fora olhando para dentro. Foi necessário que um homem de dentro, há muito tempo estabelecido, como Harold Brandon se interessasse por ele para completar a sua transformação. Sob a orientação de Harold ele aparou as últimas de suas arestas e ganhou a polidez que permitiu que ele se passasse por alguém nascido e criado para o sucesso. Até este dia ele não sabia porque o homem mais velho tinha tido um interesse nele - talvez porque ele nunca tivesse tido um filho, assim como Edward nunca tinha tido um pai - mas qualquer que tenha sido sua motivação, Harold tinha feito a sua vida atual possível, e a perspectiva de se tornar parte da família de Harold através do casamento com Rosalie tinha tido um enorme apelo para ele, assim como a própria Rosalie.

Ela estava a milhões de quilômetros de distância das meninas com as quais ele tinha crescido. Ela sempre sabia qual a coisa certa a dizer ou fazer. Ela era linda, refinada, elegante. O amor dela tinha sido o selo final em seu sucesso.

E tudo tinha sido um castelo de cartas, a sua fachada equilibrada precariamente em Rosalie.

Sentado em seu carro, ele olhou friamente pelo pára-brisa.

Rosalie tinha tido a coragem de mandar para o inferno todas as farsas, mas ele tinha estado tão comprometido, tão desesperado para fazer parte que ele tinha estado preparado para desempenhar um papel pelo o resto da sua vida.

_Seu triste, patético, quando-eu-serei-bom-o-suficiente idiota._

Por um momento ele foi tomado pelo desejo de ligar o carro e simplesmente afastar-se de tudo. A vida que ele tinha criado para si mesmo. A carreira que ele tão arduamente havia construído. Os amigos, os clubes. Ele poderia dirigir e dirigir e dirigir até que ele estivesse em outro lugar. E talvez ele pudesse começar de novo. Fazer tudo diferente desta vez.

Depois de um longo momento, ele ligou o carro e dirigiu para casa. A verdade era que ele tinha lutado muito e durante muito tempo para alcançar essa vida. Gostasse ou não, isso ainda significava muito para ele. Talvez isso fazia dele um fraco, ou um trágico ou um ganancioso, mas era a verdade.

Agora, ele só tinha que descobrir o que fazer com isso.

**~~x~~**

Isabella soprou entre suas mãos que formavam uma concha. Ela estava usando luvas, mas estava escuro e frio e ameaçava nevar e ela estava com seu traseiro congelando na rua do lado de fora dos escritórios Brandon, Malcolm e Venables.

Ela olhou para o relógio novamente.

_Onde diabos ele estava?_

Ela mexia de um pé para o outro, o pesado peso da garrafa de aguardente de pêssego belga em sua bolsa de ombro batendo contra seu quadril. Não era a primeira vez que ela se perguntava o que ela estava fazendo, à espreita no escuro, à espera de um homem que mostrou todos os indícios de genuinamente desprezá-la.

E não era a primeira vez que ela não tinha uma resposta pronta.

A razão óbvia era que ela sentia pena de Edward. Ela sabia o quanto ele amava Rosalie, e ela sabia que as coisas estavam acabadas entre os dois, o que significava que ele estava sentindo provavelmente mais do que um pouco de pena de si mesmo e talvez mais do que um pouco de raiva sobre a situação de merda que lhe tinha sido apresentada.

Ela sabia de fato que ele havia desembarcado de volta ao país há dois dias, e ela tinha tido um palpite de que em vez de tirar alguns dias de folga para se recuperar da diferença de fuso horário e cuidar das feridas, ele iria diretamente para o trabalho como um bom soldado. Como se o seu coração não estivesse partido e ele não estivesse se sentindo miserável, triste e solitário.

Idiota.

Ela soprou entre suas mãos novamente. Uma figura apareceu no porta do edifício muito antigo, muito agradavel, onde o avô e o ex-noivo de Rosalie trabalhavam. Ela ficou tensa, mas assim que ele saiu para a rua, ela viu que ele era muito velho para ser Edward.

Embora eles provavelmente iam ao mesmo alfaiate, a julgar pelo seu traje engomado.

Ela olhou para o edifício, olhando para a única janela que ainda estava iluminada. Ela imaginou Edward curvado sobre alguma pilha de papel jurídico empoeirado, enterrando-se em precedentes e advertências e qualquer outra coisa, porque ele não sabia como lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Ele poderia ficar lá para _sempre_. Por tudo que ela sabia, ele poderia ser o tipo trágico de viciado em trabalho que dormia no sofá do seu escritório, em vez de ir para casa e ser forçado a encarar sua própria vida.

Ela tomou uma decisão, atravessando a rua para ficar do lado de fora da entrada do edifício. Dois minutos mais tarde, suas esperanças foram respondidas quando uma mulher vestida de forma séria saiu pela porta de segurança. Tentando parecer como se ela soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo e para onde ela estava indo, Isabella segurou a porta antes que ela pudesse fechar atrás da mulher e entrou pelo hall. O calor seco do aquecimento central a atingiu, esquentando suas bochechas, e ela desabotoou o casaco.

Agora havia apenas o pequeno problema de descobrir em qual andar ficava o escritório de Edward. Ela se dirigiu até o elevador e olhou para a placa de bronze. Ela sabia que Edward trabalhava com insolvência, mas parecia que havia dois andares dedicados à alegia de pessoas declarando a insolvência de seus negócios. Com a economia do jeito que estava, eles provavelmente estavam de olho em um terceiro andar.

Ela entrou no elevador, apertando o botão de ambos os andares.

Ela olhou para o marcador do elevador e tentou ignorar a voz em em sua cabeça que lhe dizia que isso era uma má idéia.

Como ela já havia reconhecido, Edward a odiava. Ele pensava que ela era fácil, mimada e vazia. Não que ele houvesse dito alguma dessas coisas na cara dela - embora ele tivesse feito aquele comentário sobre o catálogo da Playboy. Seu desprezo estava em cada olhar que ele lançou em seu caminho, em cada palavra que ele disse a ela.

E ainda assim, aqui estava ela, uma oferta de paz batendo contra seu quadril.

Ela devia estar louca.

O elevador parou e ela colocou a cabeça para fora. Pelo que ela podia ver, não havia uma única luz acesa em em todo o andar. Para o andar de cima, então.

As portas do elevador se fecharam e ela bateu o pé nervosamente. Outro barulho de chegada e as portas se abriram novamente. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora. Ah. Uma luz. Finalmente.

Ela começou a andar pelo corredor, seus saltos agulha entrando profundamente no tapete de pelúcia. Ela olhou para os escritórios escuros enquanto ela passava, observando a madeira bilhante e o couro polido. Edward havia chegado longe para um garoto das ruas vis de Hackney. Ela se perguntou se ele já tinha tirado um momento para simplesmente parar e apreciar esse fato, ou se ele estava muito ocupado alinhando os objetos em sua mesa ou endireitando a gravata para notar.

Seus passos ficavam mais lentos a medida que ela se aproximava do que ela assumiu ser o escritório dele até que finalmente ela parou de vez. Sua mão encontrou o gargalo da garrafa de aguardente dentro de sua bolsa. Talvez aguardente não tivesse sido a escolha certa. Talvez ela devesse ter comprado para ele conhaque, ou um uísque, ou algo mais adequado para toda essa madeira e pompa e circunstância. Ela havia escolhido a aguardente porque ela se lembrava dele experimentando um pouco uma vez e cometar o quanto ele tinha gostado. Ela concluiu que se ela ia encorajá-lo a afogar suas tristezas e a se enterrar um pouco em algum vício, ele poderia muito bem fazê-lo com algo que ele gostasse.

Ela ergueu o queixo. Ou ela ia fazer isso ou não ia.

Ela caminhou para a frente.

Aparentemente, ela ia fazer isso.

Ela parou quando chegou na porta do escritório dele. Ele estava lendo alguns papéis, usando um par de óculos que teria se sentindo em casa no rosto do avô de Rosalie. Que era, ela supôs, de onde provavelmente Edward pegava sua dicas de moda.

Porém esta noite, como na noite em que ele a abordou na rua, ele parecia muito mais desleixado e menos arrumado do que de costume. Ele tinha tirado o paletó, dobrado as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e afroxado a gravata. Até seu cabelo estava despenteado, levantado em pontas irregulares como se ele tivesse corrido os dedos por ele.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Oi".

Ele levou um susto. "Que inferno! De onde diabos você saiu?"

Não era a saudação mais acolhedora que ela já tinha recebido.

"Desculpe. Alguém estava saindo lá embaixo e, então, eu me deixei entrar."

Ele tinha se recuperado da surpresa e se acomodou para trás na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto a olhava sombriamente.

"Veio para tripudiar, não é?"

"Não. Claro que não."

Edward ficou de pé, contornando a mesa para que ele pudesse enfrentá-la. Deus o livre dele ceder a ela a vantagem dela ficar de pé enquanto ele permanecia sentado.

"Você não precisa ser modesta. Nós dois sabemos que isso é um triunfo para você. Rosalie finalmente trocar seu indigesto e metodico noivo por algum deus bronzeado e surfista australiano."

"Deus bronzeado e surfista australiano? Do que você está falando?"

Ele olhou para ela por cima dos óculos.

"Uma dica para você - a jogada da Pequena Miss Inocente só funciona quando há uma crença verdadeira de que a inocência é possível."

Isabella olhou para ele. Foda-se a tentativa de fazer repações se ele iria insultá-la antes que ela tivesse dito mais do que olá.

"Você é inacreditável, você sabe disso? Você quer jogar acusações por aí, que tal você dar uma boa olhada para si mesmo e sua estúpida e prematura vida de meia-idade? Este é o século XXI, e não 1800. As pessoas fazem sexo em outras posições além da posição papai e mamãe, e muitas mulheres gostam da posição cachorrinho. E não, elas não são todas prostitutas ou estrelas de filmes pornos - elas são pessoas que estão em contato com seus próprios sentimentos, vontades e desejos. Ao contrário de você, Sr. Arrogante-inflexivel."

Edward corou, um vermelho profundo. "Charmosa, como sempre, Isabella. Seus pais devem ser tão orgulhosos."

Ela podia sentir seu próprio rosto corar com calor. "Eu não saberia, uma vez que eles me renegaram anos atrás. Você deve perguntar ao meu pai sobre isso na próxima vez que você estiver puxando saco no Clube Savage."

As narinas dele se alargaram. "Bem, eu devo dizer, que isso foi um verdadeiro prazer. Adeus, Isabella."

Ela o encarou, toda a raiva escorrendo para fora dela conforme ela percebia quão rápido e facilmente eles tinham chegado a acidez quando ela tinha ido ali para oferecer compaixão. "Olhe. Sinto muito. Ok? Foi isso que eu vim dizer." Ela pegou a garrafa de aguardente de sua bolsa e a colocou na mesa dele. "Eu até trouxe uma oferta de paz."

Ele ficou muito quieto, então seus lábios se curvaram em uma pequena imitação de um fino sorriso.

"Experimentando um pouco de remorso pós-manipulação, Isabella? Tenho certeza que isso vai passar."

"Edward. Apenas... cale a boca e ouça, ok? Eu acho que o que aconteceu entre você e E. é uma droga. Sim, eu achava que vocês não serviam um para o outro, mas isso não significa que eu acho que você seja uma pessoa ruim ou que eu não quero que você seja feliz. E eu posso ter feito algumas piadas sobre você ser estressado e ter te chamado de Sr. Rabugento, mas eu nunca disse para R. terminar com você. Eu sei o quanto você a ama."

Edward piscou. Em seguida, ele tirou os óculos e fez todo um teatro ao colocá-los no bolso.

"De novo, obrigado por sua brilhante análise da minha vida particular. Da próxima vez que eu quiser ser julgado por uma mulher que passou quase a vida inteira virando o nariz para os pais dela, eu sei exatamente aonde ir."

Foi a vez de Isabella piscar. "Você não sabe nada sobre eu e meus pais. Portanto, não se atreva a julgar."

"Oh, entendo. Você é a única que tem permissão para ter uma opinião sobre algo que não tem nada a ver com você. É isso mesmo?"

Isabella suspirou. Por que eles sempre terminavam em desacordo? Apesar das palavras iradas que continuavam saltando de sua boca, ela realmente o admirava muito. Ela sabia que ele tinha feito muito trabalho extra não remunerado. Ela tinha um enorme respeito pela forma como ele havia conseguido se erguer pelos seus próprios esforços. Uma parte dela até mesmo gostava do quão sério ele era, mesmo que as manifestações exteriores disso - as roupas, aqueles óculos estúpidos - a levassem a loucura. E ainda assim ela não conseguia passar cinco minutos na companhia dele sem que ela o insultasse e vice-versa.

"Talvez devêssemos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu." Ela se virou para ir embora.

"Você não está se esquecendo de algo?" Ele pegou a garrafa de aguardente e devolveu para ela.

"É um presente."

"Eu não quero isso."

"Por que não?"

"Você sabe por quê."

"Porque veio de mim?"

Será que ele não gostava dela tanto assim?

"Porque eu não preciso da sua maldita compaixão, Isabella."

"Bruto. Você conseguiu."

Ela novamente se virou para ir embora, mas ele marchou na direção dela e agarrou seu braço. De repente, ela estava sentindo a loção pós-barba e o perfume da camisa dele enquanto ele abria a bolsa dela e enfiava a aguardente dentro. Ela olhou fixamente para o rosto dele, muito próximo do dela, mas ele estava focado na sua missão e não olhou para cima até que ele a tivesse soltado e dado um passo para trás.

"Agora você pode ir."

"Adorável. Bonitos modos. Talvez eu estivesse errada, talvez você não mereça a minha simpatia de maneira alguma. Talvez R. seja a pessoa de quem eu deva sentir pena, por suportar um maldito idiota tão rude por tantos anos."

Edward deu uma olhada sarcastica para ela, da cabeça aos pés, aparentemente o olhar "marca registrada" dele quando se tratava dela.

"Há muitas coisas das quais eu vou sentir falta ao dividir a vida com Rosalie, mas passar meu tempo com você não será uma delas. Eu posso dizer honestamente que eu nunca estive mais... aliviado ao pensar que eu nunca mais precisarei pôr novamente os olhos em um pessoa. Isso foi educado o bastante para você, Isabella, ou devo acrescentar mais algumas palavrinhas para que você se sinta mais em casa?"

Mágoa, raiva e outra coisa que ela nem sequer se atrevia a nomear cresceram dentro dela em uma confusa e bagunçada invasão. Ela abriu a boca, mas nada inteligente, atrevido ou afiado saiu.

E então ela fez a melhor coisa que veio a sua mente - ela colocou a língua para fora, fazendo um barulho com ela, ao mesmo tempo que segurava a parte de baixo do seu suéter, levantando-a e mostrando seus seios para ele. Era uma tática que ela tinha usado pela última quando ela tinha tentado duramente ser expulsa da escola, e que veio da mesma frustração, magóa e irritação dentro dela.

Ela não ficou para ouvir a inevitável censura. Ela girou nos calcanhares e marchou pelo corredor em direção ao elevador. Uma vez lá dentro, ela apertou com força o botão do térreo uma meia dúzia de vezes antes das portas se fecharem e o elevador comerçar a descer.

Edward Cullen era um porco. Um ingrato, ignorante e odioso porco e ela esperava que ele se sufocasse na sua auto-imposta prisão. Ela esperava que em breve ele conhecesse uma mulher de classe, horrível, na festa de alguém e se casasse com ela e tivesse um monte de filhos horríveis, com dentes grandes, risadas barulhentas e com aquele ar presunçoso que vem do fato de saberem que mamãe e papai tinham muito dinheiro e amigos importantes nos postos mais altos da sociedade.

Ela esperava...

Uma grande e redonda lágrima deslizou por seu rosto e caiu sobre sua mão. Ela olhou fixamente para ela, completamente perplexa. De onde diabos aquilo tinha vindo? Ela não se importava com o que Edward Cullen pensava dela.

Se importava?

A resposta veio de algum lugar bem escondido e bloqueado dentro dela: sim.

Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás contra a parede de trás do elevador.

Ela era tão _idiota_.

O elevador anunciou sua chegada no andar térreo e ela saiu para o hall vázio. Ela marchou em direção à entrada do prédio, em seguida, girou nos calcanhares e caminhou de volta para o elevador. Ela deixou a garrafa de aguardente no centro do piso do elevador.

Pelo menos ela teria a satisfação de saber que ela tinha tido a última palavra entre eles.

Isso era algo. Não muito, mas alguma coisa.

**Alguém além de mim achou o Edward um estúpido? Poxa, não precisava tratar a menina desse jeito. Edward foi atrás da Rosa mas não teve jeito, ela não voltou. **

**Respndendo os reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **Esses dois ainda vão dar o que falar. Bjos

**Bah83: **Não fiquei com dó dele não, para mim ele é um chato e agora que ele maltratou a Bella ele subiu pra categoria babaca. Os pegas vão vir logo logo. Bjos

**BabiS: **Cara, como você adivinhou? E olha que nem dei pistas. O capítulo não é apenas POV dele mas deu pra ter uma boa ideia do que se passa com ele. Pode me mandar quando você estiver escrito alguma coisa. Eu estou bem e você? Estou tentando arrumar um emprego mas está díficil principalmente porque faço curso em dia de semana. Mas e aí? Quais são as novas?

**MandaTaishoCullen: **A Rose só quer se encontrar, ela cansou de ser a perfeita. Bella sempre vai estar lá para Rose porque a Rose sempre esteve a apoiando quando os pais dela chutaram-na pra fora, depois você vai entender direito conforme a história for se desenvolvendo. Atitude do Edward tem a ver com o passado dele. Ele foi atrás dela mas como você percebeu, não adiantou nada. Bjos

**Para quem ainda não sabe, tem outra história sendo adaptada por mim que se chama O Sol virá outra vez. Passem lá e comentem please! Quarta-feira tem mais e só posso dizer uma coisa: as roupas começam a cair. Bjos e até, não esqueçam de comentar!**


	5. Chapter 4

**E o clima esquenta e as roupas caem!**

**Capítulo 4**

Edward contornou sua mesa e retomou seu assento. Ele puxou o contrato no qual tinha estado trabalhando e retomou a leitura, determinado a não ser atingido pela visita de Isabella. Determinado a não lhe dar a satisfação de ter seu equilíbrio afetado.

Ele leu o mesmo parágrafo três vezes, antes de xingar e jogar o contrato pela sala. As suas muitas páginas atingiram a parede produzindo um barulho de baque antes de deslizarem para o carpete. Ele empurrou a cadeira para trás e caminhou até a janela. Quatro andares abaixo, uma figura esguia e delicada atravessou a rua. Ele não precisa ver o cabelo castanho para saber que era Isabella - o jeito caracteristico de mover seus quadris e a maneira como ela mantinha seus ombros e cabeça a entregaram. Em poucos segundos ela tinha caminhado para fora de vista, seu passo acelerado e eficiente. Colocando a maior distância possível entre eles que ela conseguisse.

Ele não tinha idéia do porquê ela tinha ido ali. Quanto aquela cena que ela tinha feito no final... Era tão típico de Isabella que fez ele ranger os dentes. Ela era como um pavão, constantemente exibindo seu corpo, sempre precisando ser o centro das atenções.

Ou assim lhe parecia.

Típico, também, que ela não estivesse usando sutiã. Se em algum momento ele tinha tido dúvida sobre o que estava debaixo de seus decotes habitualmente profundos, agora ele sabia. Mamilos rosados, pequenos seios empinados, pele macia.

Conhecimento que ele preferiria não ter, muito obrigado.

Ele correu a mão pelo cabelo, depois foi recolher o contrato. Ele o jogou em sua pasta, junto com outros dois ou três arquivos, em seguida, vestiu seu sobretudo. Ele desligou as luzes de seu escritório e se dirigiu para o elevador. O elevador chegou se anunciando com um sibilar, as portas de aço inoxidável deslizando ao abrir. Ele deu um passo em frente, mas parou em seu caminho.

Uma alta e gelada garrafa disposta no centro do elevador, a iluminação artificial destacando a ilustração de um pêssego em seu rótulo.

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto entrava no elevador e apertou o botão para o térreo.

Claro que Isabella tinha que ter a palavra final. Deus nos livre dela sair de qualquer briga sem ao menos tentar fazê-lo. Quando chegou ao térreo, ele saiu para o hall e foi direto para a saída.

Deixe que outra pessoa encontre a garrafa. O pessoal da limpeza, alguém que madrugasse amanhã cedo. Ele não queria o presente de remorso de Isabella em sua casa.

Ele saiu para a escuridão gelada, levantando a gola de seu casaco em torno de suas orelhas. O céu estava escuro com nuvem, um sinal claro de que a previsão do serviço meteorológico de neve estava correta.

_Eu acho que o que aconteceu entre você e R. é uma droga. Sim, eu achava que vocês não serviam um para o outro, mas isso não significa que eu acho que você seja uma pessoa ruim ou que eu não quero que você seja feliz. _

Ele estava prestes a caminhar até o carro, mas ele parou e deixou sua respiração escapar entre os dentes.

Maldita Isabella.

Dando meia volta, ele passou seu cartão de acesso para entrar novamente no prédio e cruzou o hall em direção ao elevador. Naturalmente levou uma eternidade para o elevador voltar do último andar até o térreo. Ele olhou para o indicador do elevador, e no momento em que as portas se abriram, ele entrou e se abaixou para pegar a garrafa. Aguardente na mão, ele se dirigiu para a porta.

Quando ele chegou em casa, ele colocou a garrafa na bancada da cozinha. Ele não estava realmente com fome, mas ele tinha pulado o almoço e sabia que ele tinha que comer alguma coisa. Havia queijo e pão, então ele ligou o grill e fez um pouco de queijo grelhado com torrada, uma refeição que ele não desfrutava desde seus tempos na Universidade de Trinity. Durante todo o tempo, a garrafa de aguardente parecia zombar dele, então ele, finalmente, estendeu a mão e a agarrou, a enfiando dentro do primeiro armário que ele viu.

Ele passou o resto da noite revisando os relatórios financeiros e fazendo anotações antes de cair na cama. Ele estava morto de cansado, mas seu cérebro continuava a mil, repassando sem parar a visita de Isabella e as acusações que eles tinham atirado um contra o outro repetidas vezes.

Era uma coisa boa o fato de que eles não tinham que se ver novamente. Ela o fez dizer e fazer coisas das quais ele não se orgulhava - como a forma como ele a tinha enxotado para fora do seu escritório, acusando-a de estar alegre com a infelicidade dele e rejeitando seu presente.

Sim, tinha sido um presente de piedade, mas isso não era relevante. Ela tinha vindo do outro lado da cidade, em uma noite fria de inverno, com o intuito de vê-lo. Ela tinha saído do seu caminho. E ele tinha atirado acusações e insultos contra ela.

Não que ela fosse se importar com o que alguém como ele dissesse a ela. Ela não escondia o fato de que ela o achava muito divertido. Um homem divertidamente insignificante se preocupando com coisas divertidamente insignificantes - coisas que tinham sido entregues a ela em uma de bandeja de prata no dia em que ela nasceu.

Ele socou o travesseiro, tentando deixá-lo em uma forma mais confortável, e se mexeu na cama, ficando com a cabeça para cima, encarando o teto. Ele franziu a testa, esforçando-se para tirar Isabella de sua cabeça. Ele precisava dormir. Ele tinha uma agenda cheia amanhã, e ele precisava estar descansado.

Ele se concentrou em recitar os 218 artigos do Código Tributário, e seus incisos, em sua cabeça. Lentamente seus músculos e mente relaxaram e ele começou a pegar no sono. Ele estava quase dormindo quando uma imagem surgiu em sua mente: a expressão no rosto de Isabella depois que ele disse a ela como ele estava aliviado e feliz por nunca mais ter que vê-la novamente. Houve um longo momento naquela hora, quando ambos tinham ficado muito quietos, as palavras dele suspensas no ar entre os dois. Por uma fração de segundo, os olhos castanhos dela olharam de volta para seus próprios olhos e ele tinha visto... o que, exatamente?

Mágoa?

Dor?

Certamente não. Seus olhos se abriram e ele olhou para o teto. Isabella Swan havia sido insultada por homens muito melhores do que ele em seus dias. Ele tinha certeza disso. Ela era uma festeira nata, cínica e experiente e sempre pronta para aproveitar a vida. Qualquer coisa que ele tivesse dito a ela seria como jogar pedras contra uma rocha.

Foi necessário outra recitação do Código Tributário para que ele caísse no sono.

Ele acordou se sentindo cansado. Seu dia de trabalho foi marcado por reuniões difíceis e intensas, o ponto alto sendo uma estranha e profundamente desconfortável sessão com Harold e alguns outros parceiros seniors.

Ele havia falado brevemente com Harold quando ele tinha desembarcado há dois dias atrás, informando o homem mais velho de que a sua visita a Austrália tinha sido infrutífera no que se referia a trazer Rosalie de volta para casa. Tinha sido uma conversa difícil, cheia de uma atmosfera de arrependimento não dito, e toda reunião ou encontro com Harold desde então tinha sido marcado pelo mesmo desconforto e contenção. Que Harold estava envergonhado pelo comportamento de Rosalie era claro, mas Edward não tinha idéia de como lidar com o abismo que se abriu entre eles.

Felizmente, sempre havia trabalho mais do que suficiente para ele se enterrar e, então, ele atravessou a tarde, se perdendo em um caso complicado. Ele ainda estava focado no caso, quando sua assistente enfiou a cabeça em seu escritório às cinco horas.

"Não se esqueça que uma equipe de limpeza está vindo limpar os carpetes de todo o andar hoje à noite", disse ela.

Ele viu que sua bolsa já estava em seu ombro - claramente, ela estava mais do que feliz em sair do trabalho mais cedo para variar. Atrás dela, ele podia ver a equipe de limpeza arrumando seus equipamentos.

Ótimo. Tanto esforço para conseguir realizar algum trabalho nas horas calmas pós-expediente.

"Obrigado, Irina. Tenha um bom final de semana."

"Você também. Embora você provavelmente vai estar ocupado resolvendo coisas do casamento, hein? Quando nos casamos, Laurent corria feito um frango sem a cabeça nessa fase dos preparativos." Ela sorriu, simpática e à espera de sua resposta.

Ele olhou para ela, ciente de que ele precisava começar a dizer às pessoas que as coisas entre ele e Rosalie haviam terminado. Ele abriu a boca para fazer a primeira do que seria, sem dúvida, uma série de muitas explicações.

"Eu não tenho certeza do que está na agenda para o fim de semana", ele se ouviu dizendo.

"Confie em mim, ela vai colocar você para trabalhar." Irina se afastou da porta e desapareceu da vista. Edward encarou o espaço vazio na porta, irritado e surpreso consigo mesmo. Nunca na sua vida ele tinha se acovardado diante do intragável. Ele se levantou e rodeou sua mesa. Irina estava prestes a entrar dentro do elevador.

"Irina!"

Ela parou seu caminhar, claramente surpresa por ele ter gritado por ela. Um número de cabeças se voltou para a grande área aberta no centro do escritório. Edward caminhou em sua direção.

"Eu esqueci de alguma coisa?", disse.

Ele parou na frente dela, muito ciente de que qualquer coisa que ele estivesse prestes a dizer seria ouvida por todos que estivessem nas próximidades.

Bem. Que assim seja.

"Você provavelmente deveria saber, Rosalie e eu cancelamos o casamento."

A boca de Irina caiu aberta. "Oh, não. Está tudo bem?" Ela corou furiosamente. "Desculpe. Essa pergunta provavelmente se equipara a mais estúpida de todos os tempo. Esqueça que eu perguntei."

Ele conseguiu dar um sorriso. "Está tudo bem. Nós decidimos seguir caminhos separados. Nada muito complicado sobre isso."

Ele fechou sua mandíbula, engolindo de volta a necessidade de explicar mais.

"Eu comprrendo. Bem, eu realmente sinto muito por ouvir isso."

Ela o surpreendeu, inclinando-se e dando-lhe um estranho abraço com um braço.

"Se tiver alguma coisa que você precise... Ajuda com o cancelamento de qualquer coisa, seja o que for..."

"Obrigado. Mas eu tenho tudo sob controle." Ele deu um passo para trás. "Tenha um bom final de semana."

"Você também, Edward." Ela lhe deu simpático e cansado sorriso antes de virar e retomar seu caminho para o elevador.

Ele voltou para seu escritório, ciente de que mais de um par de olhos o seguia com curiosidade. Uma vez que ele chegou a privacidade de seu escritório, ele soltou o ar que ele estava segurando e afrouxou a gravata.

Ele já havia confrontado e negociado com algumas das pessoas mais dificeis do mundo jurídico de Londres, mas os últimos cinco minutos definitivamente entavam entre os piores de sua vida.

Na outra extremidade do escritório, a máquina de limpeza começou a trabalhar, o som alto e pulsante cortando o som ambiente. Ainda tomado pelo ímpeto que o tinha feito ir atrás de Irina, ele pegou sua pasta e seu casaco e se dirigiu para a porta.

Ele não saía do trabalho às cinco havia meses, possivelmente anos, e ele olhou em volta, sem expressão alguma no rosto, quando ele chegou a rua. Já estava escuro, e ele observava conforme as pessoas passavam por ele animadamente, aconchegadas em seus casacos. Diagonalmente à rua havia um pequeno bar, onde muitos dos funcionários tinham ido depois do trabalho para beber. Ele olhou para as janelas brilhantes por um longo minuto, tentando imaginar a reação se ele de repente aparecesse no meio deles.

Choque, surpresa, um pouco de sorrisos abafados uma vez que o que ele havia dito para Irina já teria se espalhado.

Ele se afastou do bar e foi buscar seu carro. Ele jogou sua pasta em um canto quando ele chegou em casa. Ele tirou seu casaco, então vagou de um comodo para o outro, tentando descobrir o que fazer com ele mesmo. Normalmente sextas à noite ele fazia alguma coisa com Rosalie - jantar fora, assistir a um filme, talvez algum espetáculo no teatro. Ele não passava uma sexta-feira sozinho havia muito tempo. Muito tempo, ele concluiu.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para ele mesmo. Ele havia perdido uma noiva, não a sua maldita vida inteira. Ele foi até a cozinha e começou a abrir os armários. Ele iria fazer um jantar para ele mesmo. Não queijo grelhado com torradas como na noite anterior, mas sim uma refeição completa. Algo que levaria tempo e concentração e esforço. Então ele iria se sentar na frente da TV, abrir uma boa garrafa de vinho tinto e relaxar.

O segundo armário que ele abriu continha várias tigelas e assadeiras - assim como a garrafa de aguardente de pêssego. Ele hesitou por um momento, depois agarrou a garrafa, retirando o lacre de plástico. Ele pegou um copo e serviu uma dose de um ou dois dedos.

Um calor doce, aromatizado e muito agradavel atingiu a parte de trás de sua garganta. Ele fechou os olhos, saboreando o gosto. Geralmente seu paladar não tendia para o doce, mas quando ele experimentou a aguardente pela primeira vez no West End Bar ano passado ele descobriu que havia algo na doçura do pêssego e no calor do álcool que agradavam seu paladar.

Ele levou o copo até a boca de novo, então ficou imóvel ao ocorrer-lhe que Isabella também estava lá naquela noite, debruçada bem à vontade contra o bar em um vestido roxo brilhante, que era muito curto, muito apertado e muito brilhante.

E quando ela tinha ido à procura de um presente de piedade para dar a ele, ela tinha comprado aguardente de pêssego, de todas as opções disponiveis para ela escolher.

O que significava que isso ou era uma coincidência... ou ela se lembrou daquela noite e do quanto ele havia gostado da aguardente.

Ele bebeu o resto da bebida que estava no copo.

Era provavelmente uma coincidência. Não havia nenhuma razão para ela se lembrar de um detalhe tão pequeno e insignificante sobre ele. Certamente não havia tido nada de especial naquela noite para que aquilo ficasse marcado em sua memória - tinha sido uma noite como outra qualquer, uma das muitas vezes que ele teve que se socializar com Isabella pelo bem de Rosalie.

_E é por isso que você consegue lembrar exatamente o que ela estava vestindo, da roupa até os brilhantes saltos altos roxos._

Ele congelou, pela segunda vez por longos minutos, tudo nele rejeitando a idéia que tinha acabado de se insinuar, espontaneamente, em sua mente.

E daí que ele lembrava o que ela estava vestindo? Ela tinha se esforçado para ser notada, consequentemente, suas roupas eram memoraveis. Tudo nela tinha sido projetado para ser memorável - seu perfume, sua risada, as coisas ultrajantes que ela dizia. A maneira como ela caminhava, o jeito como ela sorria.

Ele pegou a garrafa e serviu outra dose, quase enchendo o copo desta vez.

Como se ele tivesse aberto uma comporta dentro de si, um rio de memórias marcadas por Isabella começaram a fluir. O fato de que ela odiava escargot, mas adorava trufas. O fato de que ela tinha ficado em uma fila por dias para comprar ingressos para um show do George Michael. O fato de que ela se recusava a aprender o nome de qualquer um dos jogadores de qualquer uma das equipes de futebol do país, mesmo isso exigindo um esforço sobrenatural para esquecer as manchetes e reportagens sobre a obsessão nacional.

O fato de que ela raramente usava um sutiã, deixando seus pequenos seios livres para se movimentarem com o balanço do seu caminhar.

"Merda".

Ele engoliu sua bebida, mas o calor em sua garganta não tirou a verdade da constatação.

Ele sentiu como se a sala tivesse se inclinado, como se o teto tivesse abaixado, preto tornando-se branco.

Isabella o tinha deixado louco. Ela o afetou de tal forma, física e emocionalmente, que o fez ranger os dentes com frustração.

E, Deus o ajude, aparentemente alguma parte perversa dele realmente gostava disso.

**~~x~~**

Isabella colocou o lenço de tecido e o chapéu em uma sacola e a entregou para a cliente que aguardava.

"Espero que a mantenham aquecida durante todo o inverno", disse ela.

A cliente sorriu agradecendo e se dirigiu para a saída. Isabella a seguiu e trancou a porta, depois voltou para o balcão e abriu a gaveta de dinheiro. Normalmente ela gostava de contar o dinheiro do dia e colocá-lo no cofre localizado no chão durante a noite, mas ela estava cansada e ela tinha ficado na loja por mais meia hora além do tempo normal para dar a sua última cliente tempo para ela se decidir entre o lenço azul e vermelho e a boina ou o conjunto verde e cinza. Uma venda era uma venda, mas o dia tinha verdadeiramente e felizmente terminado, e visões de uma xícara de chá e torradas dançavam em sua cabeça. Ela iria colocar seu pijama de flanela favorito, se aconchegar debaixo de um cobertor e assistir algo estúpido na televisão enquanto se enchia de migalhas.

Não seria uma noite memoravel, mas era tudo o que ela estava disposta a fazer nestes dias. Tanto por sua reputação de amante selvagem de festas. Edward Cullen ficaria tão desapontado se soubesse que a coisa mais selvagem que ela tinha feito recentemente foi vestir a mesma camiseta dois dias consecutivos. O escândalo!

Ela fez um barulho áspero ao perceber que ela estava pensando em Edward novamente. Justo quando ela pensou que tinha banido ele de sua mente, ele tinha surgido novamente. O que era irritante e possivelmente até um pouco perturbador.

Ela esvaziou a gaveta do caixa dentro de um saco plástico e enfiou o saco no bolso do casaco. Ela desligou a luz principal e o som, em seguida trancou a porta da frente e subiu as escadas que a levavam para seu apartamento.

Ela jogou seu casaco sobre o encosto do sofá assim que ela entrou no apartamento, chutando seus sapatos enquanto ela ia para ocozinha. Ela estava prestes a colocar duas fatias de pão na torradeira quando o interfone tocou.

Ela resmungou para si mesma enquanto ela se dirigia para o interfone. Se fosse alguém vendendo alguma coisa, ela ficaria muito tentada a ser rude.

"Sim?"

"Isabella."

Ela não reconheceu a voz e franziu a testa.

"Sim. Quem é, por favor?"

"É Edward Cullen. O... amigo de Rosalie."

Isabella olhou para o interfone, perplexa. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

"O que você quer?", ela perguntou. Rude, mas ela deduziu, depois do último encontro que eles tiveram, que eles estavam verdadeiramente prontos para a briga.

"Posso entrar?"

Ele poderia entrar? Edward Cullen, em seu apartamento?

Ela olhou em volta para seu sofá de veludo marrom com almofadas de pele de leopardo, sua mesa de café surrada cheia de revistas antigas, pratos, canecas e taças de vinho, a mesa da cozinha tomada por mais jornais e revistas e livros e pratos sujos.

Havia pelo menos três pares de sapatos espalhados pela sala, lenços jogados no encosto do sofá, no abajur, no aquecedor…

Ah, que seja. Isso daria a Edward mais para ele se horrorizar. Sem dúvida, seu apartamento era limpo o suficiente para servir de centro cirúrgico.

"Claro. Por que não?", ela disse secamente. Ela apertou o botão do interfone para abrir a porta para que ele entrasse.

Ela ouviu seus passos nos degraus da escada e uma ridícula pontada de nervosismo se contorceu em sua barriga.

"O que há errado com você?", ela murmurou para si mesma, mas infelizmente ela sabia.

Uma batida soou na porta da frente e ela ergueu o queixo e avançou para a porta. No último instante, ela ajeitou o cabelo. Algo do que poderia deixá-la muito brava com ela mesma mais tarde.

Depois que ele tivesse dito qualquer coisa irada que ele queria dizer e tivesse ido embora.

Ela abriu a porta e adotou sua mais desinteressada e desdenhosa expressão.

"Sim, Edward? Como posso te ajudar?"

Ele estava vestindo seu sobretudo preto, naturalmente, com seu terno por baixo. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e sua gravata não estava presente. Seus olhos estavam... diferentes. E ele não parecia tão arrogantemente superior como sempre aparentava. Na verdade, ele parecia de fato um pouco incerto.

"Posso entrar?"

O olhar dela se prendeu na abertura da camisa dele na altura do pescoço. Uns poucos pêlos escuros eram visíveis ali. Ela franziu a testa, em seguida, desviou o olhar, se afastando e fazendo um gesto com a mão.

"Certamente. Uma vez que estamos sendo tão educados um com o outro."

Ele roçou nela ao passar pelo pequeno espaço. Ela podia sentir o cheiro da noite fria em seu casaco, juntamente com outra coisa. Algo doce e um pouco parecido com cheiro de fruta.

Aguardente de pêssego belga, se ela não errou seu palpite.

Edward parou no meio de sua sala de estar, o seu olhar passando brevemente pela bagunça.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou que ele lançasse o primeiro insulto.

"Por que você comprou para mim aguardente?", ele questionou.

Não era o que ela esperava.

"Você veio aqui para me perguntar isso?"

"Sim."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Você está bêbado?"

"Um pouco. Responda a pergunta."

"Eu te disse porque eu comprei. Eu queria que você soubesse que eu sentia muito o que tinha acontecido entre você e R."

Ele movimentou impacientemente a mão, descartando sua resposta. "Não isso. Por que **aguardente**? Por que não conhaque, ou uísque, ou... Eu não sei, chartreuse*****?"

***Chartreuse é um licor frnacês muito conhecidoe cuja fabricação é um segredo não divulgado pelos monges da Grande Chartreuse, convento localizado nos arredores da cidade de Grenoble, na França. Diz-se que na sua composição entram inúmeras ervas, dentre as quais erva-cidreira, isop, macis, canela e açafrão.**

"Chartreuse? Isso é aquela coisa verde-escura que brilha no escuro, não é? Por que diabos eu iria comprar isso?"

"Por que diabos me comprar aguardente?"

Isabella encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se de repente na defensiva. "Eu não sei. Você experimentou um pouco aquela vez que fomos ao teatro e depois ao bar. Você pareceu gostar."

"Isso foi há mais de um ano atrás."

"E?"

"Isso é muito tempo para lembrar de algo."

"Talvez eu apenas tenha uma boa memória."

Ela estava começando a se sentir desconfortável. Ou, talvez, exposta seria a palavra mais adequada.

"Você tem uma memória estranha. Você se esquece do aniversário de Rosalie todo ano."

"Não, eu não esqueço."

"Sim, você esquece."

Havia algo na maneira como ele a a olhava que a fez se sentir ainda mais nervosa.

"E daí? Eu me lembrei que você gostava de aguardente de pêssego. Não é grande coisa."

"Não é? Eu me lembro que você odeia escargot. E que você se recusa a assistir qualquer filme que tenha Kate Beckinsale no elenco. E que você tem todos os álbuns já lançados do George Michael."

Ela piscou. "Por que você se lembraria de tudo isso?"

"Eu não sei. Eu costumava pensar que era porque você me irritava." Ele deu um passo na direção dela. "Eu costumava pensar que era porque você estava sempre vestindo saias curtas e blusas decotadas e rindo alto demais. Eu costumava pensar que era porque o seu perfume ficava impregnado nas minhas roupas e ficava comigo por dias, embora eu mal tivesse encostado em você."

Ele deu outro passo na direção dela e algo poderoso e inegável bateu na boca do estômago dela.

"Você me odeia", ela disse, olhando para ele, sabendo que ela devia colocar alguma distância entre eles antes que isso se transformasse em algo que não devia.

"Odeio?"

Ele estava tão perto que ela podia ver a pequena cicatriz no canto do seu lábio superior. Ela olhou para ela por um momento. Ela sempre quis saber como ele tinha conseguido aquela cicatriz.

"Por que você levantou sua blusa aquela noite no meu escritório? Por que você exibiu seus seios para mim daquele jeito?", ele perguntou, sua voz muito baixa, seus olhos verdes concentrados nela.

"Eu não sei", ela sussurrou.

"Mentirosa", ele disse, e então ele pôs fim a distância entre eles, suas mãos estavam segurando o rosto dela e sua boca se movendo em direção a dela e o coração dela estava batendo tão forte e rápido que era um espanto ele não ter explodido.

E então a boca dele estava sobre a dela e não havia mais nada no mundo inteiro, exceto o calor, a pressão e a textura de sua língua, e o gosto dele, e a pressão do seu corpo contra o dela e a necessidade surgindo no sangue dela como um trem de carga descontrolado.

Ela agarrou a gola do casaco dele e a segurou enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás, uma mão deslizando pelas costas dela para agarrar seu traseiro e puxá-la mais firmemente contra ele. Ela sentiu sua ereção através das camadas do terno dele e de sua saia e ela sabia que, se ela não o tivesse nos próximos sessenta segundos, ela literalmente iria explodir por causa da necessidade que ela tinha dele.

Ela havia esperado por tanto tempo. Tanto tempo.

Sem interromper o beijo, ela levou a mão até a parte de baixo de seu suéter e o levantou. Ela se afastou de Edward tempo suficiente para arrancar o suéter pela cabeça e atirá-lo para um canto, em seguida, ela o puxou de volta, buscando pela fivela do cinto dele.

"Isabella", ele gemeu quando ela deslizou a mão para dentro do zíper da calça dele e o encontrou rígido e faminto por ela.

"Eu preciso disso. Agora. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim", ela disse.

Ele fez um barulho gutural e desesperado e quando ela viu ela estava de costas no sofá, a saia em torno de sua cintura, a calcinha afastada para um lado enquanto Edward deslizava seus dedos em seu calor úmido.

"Isabella, Isabella. Você é tão sexy. Tão incrivelmente sexy", ele murmurou enquanto a beijava do pescoço até os seios.

Ele prendeu um mamilo em sua boca e ela quase explodiu naquele momento.

"Agora, Edward. Agora", ela implorou.

Ele se mexeu por um segundo e ela ouviu o romper de um pequeno pacote e então ele estava pressionando para dentro dela, rígido e faminto. Ela levantou os joelhos, encaixando um por cima do ombro dele, o outro sobre o quadril, arqueando-se em direção a ele conforme ele a penetrava mais profundamente.

A respiração dela ficou apressada e agitada quando ele a preencheu completamente. Suas mãos encontraram o traseiro desnudo dele e ela cravou as unhas nele, negando-lhe o movimento conforme ela apreciava a plenitude dele dentro dela.

"Eu sinto muito, eu tenho que me mover. Eu tenho. Você é tão incrivelmente estreita. É tão bom", ele gemeu, o rosto marcado pela necessidade.

Ele começou a se mover, longos e poderosos golpes, o barulho provocado pelo encontro de suas carnes e o suor de seus corpos movendo-se juntos e se misturando com as suas respirações irregulares. Em todos os lugares que ela o tocou ele estava rígido como granito, como se todos os músculos do seu corpo estivessem determinados a alcançar a realização. Ela nunca se sentiu mais desejada, mais devassa ou sexy em toda a sua vida e ela sentiu seu próprio desejo crescendo mais a cada investida.

Em seguida, ele abaixou a cabeça e mordeu seu mamilo, apenas forte o suficiente para causar dor, e ela se perdeu, seu corpo contraindo em torno do dele conforme ela gozava e gozava e gozava. Incrivelmente, ele continuou, seu pescoço tenso, seus olhos fechados, os dentes cerrados. Mais e mais e mais e ela sentiu seu próprio desejo crescer novamente.

"Sim. Sim," ela disse ofegante.

Em seguida, ele estava enterrado profundamente dentro dela, seus quadris pressionados contra os dela conforme ele estremecia, rendendo-se completamente ao prazer. Ela encontrou seu próprio climax de novo, jogando a cabeça para trás, mal sendo capaz de respirar conforme ela pulsava em torno dele.

Ele desabou no sofá ao lado dela, seu peito ofegante, os olhos bem fechados. Isabella fechou os próprios olhos e tentou se agarrar a pura e louca alegria do momento pelo tempo que ela pudesse. Mas conforme seu corpo se esfriou e sua respiração desacelerou, seu cérebro voltou a funcionar com uma represália.

E tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era _o que nós fizemos, o que nós fizemos, o que nós fizemos?_

Ela deslizou para fora do sofá e foi para o banheiro. Ela fechou a porta, em seguida, fechou a tampa do vaso sanitário e se sentou. Ela podia ver sua testa e seu cabelo no espelho acima da pia, mas não o resto do seu rosto.

Ótimo. Ela não queria olhar em seus próprios olhos agora.

Rosalie era sua melhor amiga. Ela tinha sido o fiel esteio de Isabella, durante todas as coisas pelas quais ela tinha atravessado. Ela tinha estado lá quando Isabella tinha sido mandada da escola para casa em desgraça. Ela tinha estado lá quando seus pais a haviam rejeitado. Ela tinha segurado o cabelo de Isabella enquanto ela vomitava de tanto beber mais vezes do que Isabella poderia contar. Ela tinha segurado os lenços durante cada um dos términos de Isabella. Ela tinha ajudado Isabella a encontrar sua loja e tinha ficado a noite toda ajudando a colocar os preços e montar as vitrines para a inauguração...

Ela sempre tinha estado lá. Sempre.

E Isabella tinha retribuído a lealdade, o amor, a consideração e a generosidade de Rosalie, transando com seu ex-noivo no sofá.

Ela se sentiu enojada. Ela sentiu como se estivesse esmagando alguma coisa. Ela queria voltar no tempo.

_Mas então você não teria acabado de ter o melhor e mais explosivo sexo de sua vida. Então você não teria sabido no que todos esses anos de animosidade e ataques iriam culminar._

Ela afastou o pensamento para longe. Não importava. Rosalie importava. A amizade delas importava. Isso era tudo.

Ela ouviu uma porta se fechando. Ela estava quase certa de que era a porta da frente. Não era uma grande surpresa. Ela conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para saber que ele também estaria se martirizando por causa disso. Ele se orgulhava do seu senso de honra, no seu código moral pessoal.

Isso iria matá-lo, mesmo tendo sido Rosalie quem cancelou o casamento. Mesmo que ele tivesse a desculpa de estar bêbado para aliviá-lo.

Ela não tinha nenhuma desculpa. Nada.

Ela esperou mais 10 minutos, só para ter certeza de que ele tinha ido embora, sentindo-se como uma covarde, bem como uma vagabunda irresponsável e desleal. Finalmente, ela vestiu seu robe, e abriu a porta, andando pelo corredor até a sala de estar. Estava vazia. Alívio a atingiu, seguido de ainda mais culpa.

Seu olhar encontrou o telefone em cima da mesa de café. Ela se forçou a pegá-lo. Ela precisava ligar para Rosalie agora e contar tudo a ela. Sem desculpas, sem encobrir nada. A verdade pura, nua e crua. E se ela ainda tivesse uma amiga no final da conversa...

Ela iria atravessar essa ponte quando ela chegasse nela.

Ela discou o número de Rosalie, acrescentando os dígitos necessários para contactá-la no outro lado do mundo. O telefone chamou. E chamou. E chamou. Ela fechou os olhos e desejou que Rosalie atendesse, consciente de que seu estômago se revirava de forma doentia.

Se ela não fizesse isso agora, ela não tinha certeza se teria coragem de fazê-lo mais tarde. A ligação foi desviada para o correio de voz.

Isabella ouviu a voz calma e culta de sua amiga.

Tardiamente, ocorreu-lhe que ela não tinha idéia do que Rosalie estava enfrentando na Austrália. Ela já tinha falado com seu pai? E Edward parecia convencido de que havia outro homem em cena. Obviamente, Rosalie estava lidando com muita coisa. A última coisa que Rosalie precisava era ter Isabella despejando essa confusão em cima dela também, porque Isabella almejava o perdão e a absolvição de sua amiga.

Afinal de contas, era disso que se tratava essa ligação. Fazê-la se sentir melhor. Purgar sua culpa por meio da confissão.

Quão egoísta uma pessoa poderia ser, realmente.

Quando o sinal para deixar a mensagem tocou, ela desligou o telefone sem dizer uma palavra. Em seguida, ela se forçou a simplesmente sentar e experimentar todos os pensamentos confusos e horriveis e todas as emoções que surgiam através de seu corpo. Era o mínimo que ela podia fazer. Definitivamente o mínimo.

**Edward bêbado + Bella confusa = Sexo quente no sofá! E as roupas cairam mesmo! O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **Ele realmente pegou pesado. E as coisas esquentaram no capítulo de hoje. Bjos

**Bah83: **Ele foi bem imbecil mesmo. Ele se afogou na cachaça mas não do jeito que sei que você queria. Nesse capítulo, ela mostrou bem mais que os seios para ele. Bjos

**BabiS: **Tanto ódio por ele está rolando por aqui. Vestibular? Já sabe o que vai fazer? Edward arrogante melhora o comportamento não se preocupe. Ele só precisa de várias doses de Bella. Nenhum emprego específico, apenas algum que eu consiga fazer e ganhe pra ajudar minha mãe. Eu estava fazendo treinamento para divulgação de uns cursos e tals, mas nunca mais me deram notícias. Não penso em fazer concurso, porque só de pensar me dar dor de cabeça. Acho que não tenho paciência para isso. Bjos

**Domingo tem mais! Bjos e até lá!**


	6. Chapter 5

**O dia seguinte sempre é mais difícil quando você faz uma burrada. Será que eles estão arrependidos ou querendo um bis?**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward caminhou cegamente na rua, registrando apenas o frio, cada célula no seu corpo vibrando com choque.

Ele tinha acabado fazer sexo com Isabella Swan. Não, essa era uma palavra muito seca para o que tinham acabado de fazer. Eles tinham fodido. Desesperadamente. Com urgência. Como se sua vida dependesse disso. Como se estivessem esperando por aquele exato momento durante muito tempo.

Ele não podia manter a mente em torno dela. Ele nem mesmo gosta dela — No entanto, deslizando em seu corpo sentiu como se voltasse para casa. Cada palavra que saiu da sua boca o fez querer ranger os dentes - os gemidos e apelos e súplicas tinha explodido em sua mente. Ele não entendia. Melhor ainda, ele não queria entender. Ela era imprudente e impulsiva, ela bebia demais, Vestia-se muito provocante. Ela era uma bagunça. Um desastre esperando para acontecer.

Ele parou na esquina de uma rua, registrou que estava exatamente uma hora caminhando na direção oposta de onde ele precisava estar.

Ele estava igualmente sóbrio e bêbado o bastante para apreciar o simbolismo de sua ação inconsciente. Todas as últimas horas de sua vida tinha sido uma grande e longa caminhada na direção errada. Um passeio selvagem, surpreendente, molhado, apertado, sem fôlego, concedido, mas foi inegável a estupidez de que ele tinha feito. Então por que ele tinha feito? De vingança? Porque Rosalie tinha entregado o seu coração de volta para ele e disse-lhe que ele não tinha utilidade para ela? Porque queria provar algo a si mesmo?

Que tal, porque você sempre, sempre, sempre perguntou. Mesmo quando você não deveria. Mesmo quando você amava Rosalie. Você sempre quis saber...

Sua respiração saiu correndo em uma nuvem de vapor, mas não havia como negar a verdade. Ele sempre quis saber sobre Isabella, baixo, em alguma parte profunda de sua mente conduzida por sua testosterona. Ele tinha se perguntado como seus seios pareciam. Que gosto eles tinham. Se sua bunda era tão firme e redonda, como parecia em seu vestido provocativo. Se ela realmente gostava de sexo tanto quanto parecia.

E agora ele sabia. Deus, ele sabia.

Ele sentiu-se endurecer novamente conforme ele revivia esses momentos em seu sofá. A maneira que ela tinha arrancado o seu top sobre sua cabeça, então agarrou seu pau tão corajosamente. O jeito que ela tinha pedido com autoridade, mais forte, mais rápido.

Um ônibus de dois andares passou correndo, tão perto, fez abrir a aba do seu casaco. Ele deu um passo para trás do meio-fio. Piscou. Olhou em volta novamente.

Ele precisava encontrar seu caminho de casa. Melhor ainda, era preciso esquecer o que aconteceu esta noite. Tinha sido um momento de loucura. Um ato estúpido, impetuoso, conduzido pelo ego e aguardente de pêssego e inegável curiosidade. Mas ele tinha satisfeito sua curiosidade agora. Chegou a hora de entregar Isabella ao passado, junto com Rosalie. Sentindo-se subitamente muito, muito sóbrio, ele virou-se sobre seu calcanhar e começou a caminhar.

**~~x~~**

As flores chegaram no meio da manhã, entregue por um homem gordo de meia idade com um sorriso alegre.

"Alguém está interessado", disse ele, oferecendo uma piscadela a Isabella quando ele entregou um buquê cheio e pesado, de cravos listrados e rosas cor de rosa pálida.

Isabella sentiu toda a cor escorrer de seu rosto. "Obrigada". Ela esperou até que o sino sobre a porta sinalizasse sua partida antes de abrir o envelope branco pequeno dobrado dentro do buquê.

_Desculpa. Isso não vai acontecer novamente._

_Edward Cullen. _

Um riso pequeno e afiado bufou fora de sua boca. Ele tinha incluído o sobrenome dele, apenas no caso dela ter dificuldade para trabalhar quem ele era. Como se ela fosse esquecê-lo. Como se fosse possível.

Uma parte dela queria despejar as flores no lixo, uma rejeição absoluta do que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Elas eram muito bonitas para destruir, no entanto. A florista tinha molhado o buquê antes de enviá-lo e as cheias, pétalas de rosa rechonchudas brilhavam com a umidade. Ela levantou as flores para seu nariz e inalou profundamente. O perfume apimentado de cravos se misturava com a doçura sentimental das rosas e ela se lembrava de algo de sua adolescência perdida há muito tempo.

Ela tinha sido obcecada com tudo da época vitoriana. Os costumes sociais, a moda, a linguagem. Ela tinha dedicado um mês inteiro para explorar floriografias, a linguagem secreta das flores, que os vitorianos tinham usado uma vez para transmitir sentimentos que eles não poderiam expressar de outra forma.

Cravos tinham muitos significados, mas os cravos listrados sinalizavam rejeição.

Bastante apropriado.

Rosas cor de rosa pálida, simbolizaram, no entanto, desejo e paixão.

Irônico que Edward — ou a florista — tenha escolhido aquelas duas flores para dominar o buquê.

Irônico, mas em última análise, sem importância. Como ela tinha decidido na noite anterior, a única coisa que contava em qualquer uma dessas coisas era Rosalie.

Levando as flores ao quarto dos fundos, ela enfiou-os em um jarro de água e colocou ao lado da pia. Ela não poderia ser capaz de jogá-los fora, mas ela não estava disposta a gastar todo dia olhando para elas e inalar sua fragrância, também. O telefone começou a tocar quando ela voltou para o piso da loja.

O identificador de chamada disse-lhe que era Rosalie. Seu estômago afundou e ela sentou com o baque.

_Tudo bem. Pode fazer, termine logo com isso._

"R, como você está?" ela disse como ela levou o convite.

"Bella. Deus. É tão bom ouvir sua voz. Você não tem idéia quanto eu tenho necessitado de você nos últimos dias... " Rosalie soou estranha. Não, ela mesma. Demorou por alguns segundos para Isabella reconhecer que a nota estranha correndo por baixo de sua voz foi emoção.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou ela, carrancuda.

"É tão complicado. Mas a versão resumida é que eu conheci este homem. Este homem irritante, teimoso, ultrajante... " Suspiro de Rosalie soou baixo na linha. "Sinto-me como se eu estivesse metade de minha vida andando por ai por uma névoa, Bella. As coisas que ele faz comigo ... A maneira como ele me faz sentir ... "

Isabella fechou os olhos. Edward estava certo, então. Havia outra pessoa. Alguém que Rosalie conheceu apenas a alguns dias atrás, ela mal pode conter seu entusiasmo sobre quando ela falou sobre ele.

"Qual é o nome dele?"

"Emmett. Emmett McCarty."

"O que ele faz?"

"No momento, nada. Ele é... Ele está se recuperando de um acidente de carro." Pela primeira vez houve uma hesitação na voz de sua amiga.

"Quão ruins foram seus ferimentos?" Isabella perguntou baixinho, preocupada com sua amiga. Rosalie era uma doadora. Isabella poderia imaginá-la sugada, assumindo os problemas dessa pessoa, Emmett, tornando-os seus próprios.

"Nada físico. Sua irmã morreu no mesmo acidente." Rosalie não disse mais, mas todo um mundo de possibilidades floresceu na mente de Isabella.

"Houve mais alguma novidade sobre seu pai?" Que foi por isso que Rosalie tinha deixado tudo que ela conhecia e amava para trás, afinal.

"Falei com ele ao telefone. Apenas por alguns minutos.

Isabella pegou a nota plana na voz de sua amiga.

"Ele não teve o prazer em ouvir de você?"

"Na verdade não, não. Ele soou... indiferente, se eu estou sendo honesta. Não é exatamente o que eu estava esperando. Mas ele vai estar em casa depois do Natal, então eu acho que eu vou saber com certeza então."

"Natal?"

"Natal"

Quatro semanas de distância. Quando ela saltou em um avião para a Austrália, Isabella nunca imaginou que ela iria ficar lá muito tempo. Um estranho arrepio de premonição correu por sua coluna vertebral. Como se seu corpo tivesse entendido algo que sua mente ainda tinha de compreendido.

"O que está acontecendo com você afinal? Você deve estar cansada de ouvir sobre todas as minhas coisas", disse Rosalie. Isabella olhou culposamente sobre seu ombro. Ela podia ver o buquê de Martin ao lado da pia no quarto, uma repreensão floral.

"Não muito. Eu, hum, encontrei Edward no outro dia." Ela estremeceu. De todas as formas de levar para o que ela precisava dizer...

"Como ele esta? Eu me senti tão mal quando ele saiu daqui, Bella, mas foi a melhor coisa para nós dois. Ele pode não perceber isso ainda, mas é. Ele merece alguém que o ama plenamente. Alguém que o quer por quem ele é e não porque ele preenche todos os requisitos certos. ".

Isabella apertou o telefone tão forte em sua orelha que doía. "Ouça, R, há algo que eu preciso dizer-lhe. Algo aconteceu com Edward na outra noite."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você teve uma briga com ele. Vocês dois são absolutamente inúteis e totalmente previsíveis. Eu espero que nenhum de vocês tenha deixado cicatrizes?

Isabella pensou na marca de chupada, que ela encontrou no seu peito ontem à noite, quando ela tomava banho e tirava o perfume de Edward de sua pele. Não era permanente, mas a memória de Edward devorando seus seios como se fosse morrer sim.

"Bella, você é um docinho, mas você não tem que lutar minhas batalhas por mim mais, tudo bem?" Rosalie disse. "Eu fiz a minha decisão. E Edward é um bom homem. Ele realmente é. Um homem lindo." Voz de sua amiga quebrou com emoção.

Isabella olhou para a pintura lascada preta sobre o balcão, sentindo-se como dez tipos diferentes de merda.

_Diga acabe com isso_.

Mas as palavras não vieram. Rosalie sempre acreditou nela. Não importa o quê. O pensamento de perder esse amor incondicional, o apoio, a fez se sentir deprimida.

"Eu vou lembrar, se eu alguma vez o encontrar novamente," ela disse.

Se ela encontrar Edward Cullen novamente, ela ia virar as costas e seguir o caminho oposto, com pressa. Não que ela podia vir a obter a oportunidade — dificilmente moviam-se nos mesmos círculos. Longe disso. Rosalie retornou a falar sobre Emmett e Isabella ouviu incrédula como Rosalie admitiu praticamente se mudar com ele.

Não se tratava de nenhum romance de férias. Rosalie não funcionava assim. Uma série de avisos encheu a cabeça de Isabella, mas ela não falou uma única palavra.

Rosalie tinha sido envolvida em lã de algodão por seus avôs quase toda a sua vida. Ela merecia o espaço para fazer seus próprios erros e aprender suas lições. Se Emmett a machucasse— como ele provavelmente faria se ele fosse igual a maioria dos homens que Isabella tinha conhecido em sua vida — Rosalie teria o choro necessário , ranger de dentes, e sacudir a poeira por si mesma.

Isabella insistiu que Rosalie chamasse se ela precisasse dela, não importa qual hora do dia ou da noite. Ela se sentiu culpada e pequena, quando ela terminou a chamada, mas também aliviada. Ela iria dizer tudo a Rosalie, quando ela voltasse para casa novamente dentro de algumas semanas, sentá-la, olhá-la nos olhos e confessar. Muito melhor do que fazê-lo pelo telefone.

Enfim, soou como se estivesse sua mente cheia com Emmett, o Deus do sexo. O que Isabella tinha feito não estava indo para obter qualquer melhora ou piora nas semanas intermediárias antes de Rosalie voltar para casa. Não houve nenhuma traição, afinal.

Um argumento interessante, talvez, mas foi com o que Isabella se prendeu. Deus a ajude.

A decisão trouxe uma nova calma, a que levou até a hora do almoço. Em seguida, ela entrou no quarto para pegar seu sanduíche na geladeira e viu as flores de Edward e tudo voltou correndo.

Seu corpo debaixo de suas mãos. A sensação dele dentro dela. A onda de prazer convulsiva que tinha tomado sobre seu corpo.

Desta vez, ela não hesitou. Ela pegou as flores, saiu para a rua e despejou na lata do lixo público mais próximo.

Se fosse tão fácil de apagá-lo de seus pensamentos.

Toda vez que ela pensou que ela conseguiu, indo de um dia inteiro ou dois sem um único pensamento sobre Edward Cullen, ele escapava de volta sob sua guarda.

Qualquer coisa o disparou. O conjunto dos ombros de um homem no metrô. O som de uma voz masculina ao telefone. O indescritível aroma de loção pós-barba que era quase-mas-não-muito como a dele.

Às vezes não havia nenhuma razão discernível em tudo — ele estava simplesmente lá, em sua cabeça, fazendo seu corpo quente e úmido com memórias, enchendo-a com culpa e remorso.

Demorou quase um mês para ela chegar ao ponto onde ele era nada além de uma passagem dolorosa e desconfortável que ela pensava que poderia facilmente descartar. Um mês em que ela teve vários telefonemas de Rosalie para ainda mais cimentar a crença crescente em seu coração que sua amiga tinha caído duro de amor por seu amante australiano. Sua culpa se aliviou um pouco ao saber que Rosalie estava bem e verdadeiramente mudada, mas não o suficiente.

Então ela apareceu no jantar de aniversário de Bronwyn e Perry em uma noite fria e ventosa de sábado, uma semana antes do Natal e olhou através da sala e viu Edward. Ali, sombrio e ameaçador em um terno preto. Ela congelou no ato de tirar seu casaco, um braço dentro, o outro fora. A expressão pedregosa, focada na cara de Edward disse-lhe que ele não tinha idéia que ela estaria lá.Também. O que fazia de ambos um pouco tolos, em retrospectiva.

Bronwyn era um dos vários amigos que Isabella e Rosalie compartilhavam e Edward e Perry ambos eram advogados, um terreno em comum tinha alimentado uma estreita amizade ao longo dos anos. Se Isabella tivesse parado para pensar nisso, ela teria imaginado que ele poderia estar lá. Assim como ele deveria ter adivinhado que ela estaria, também, por causa de sua amizade com Bronwyn.

Ela rapidamente desviou os olhos, rindo alegremente de algo que Bronwyn disse quando ela entregou o seu casaco. Ela fez um caminho mais curto para a bandeja de coquetéis que Perry estava passando ao redor e só arriscou uma segunda olhada sobre Edward quando o primeiro gole de Martini estava queimando sua garganta e sua barriga.

Ele ficou de perfil para ela perto da janela, falando com Melissa e Lewis, dois dos muitos amigos Bronwyn e Perry. Seu cabelo era maior do que quando ela viu da última vez. Ela esperou ele olhar em seu caminho, mas ele não o fez, mantendo firmemente a sua atenção em tudo o que estava dizendo a Melissa.

Não era uma grande surpresa. Afinal, ela prometeu-se que se ela encontrasse com ele novamente ela sairia correndo em direção oposta. Claramente, ele se sentia da mesma maneira, mas não era exatamente uma opção viável hoje à noite, para qualquer um deles — a menos que ela estivesse preparada para falsificar um ataque de apendicite. Ela pensou melancolicamente em Rosalie, a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Ela sempre poderia ser invocada para chegar com uma infalível, graciosa desculpa para qualquer ocasião. Mas esta noite, Isabella estava sozinha.

Ela brincou com a idéia de se aproximar de Edward envolvendo lhe em uma conversa educada, simplesmente para desfazer esse primeiro momento estranho. Afinal, ela dificilmente poderia evitá-lo durante toda a noite. Havia apenas uma dúzia de pessoas na sala, incluindo os donos da casa. Eles seriam obrigados a ficar cara a cara, eventualmente, e serem forçados a lidar um com o outro.

A hora seguinte, mostrou que ela estava totalmente errada. Apesar do fato de que ela estava em xeque o tempo todo, esperando por Edward reconhecer sua presença com um olhar ou uma palavra ou um gesto, ele firmemente ignorou-a. Onde quer que ela fosse ele não estava, sempre circulando na direção oposta, suas costas ou perfil sempre virado para ela. Duas vezes ele se afastou quando ela foi envolvida em uma conversa que ele estava compartilhando com alguns dos amigos de Bronwyn e Perry. Ambas às vezes sentiu um calor em seu rosto, com a certeza que alguém deve observar o seu comportamento, mas ninguém sequer levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ela tomou seu segundo Martini e meditava sobre o seu comportamento, tornando-se cada vez mais irritada, quando ele continuou a ignorá-la.

Sem dúvida ele tinha de alguma forma reconfigurado o que havia acontecido entre eles em sua mente, tratando-a como uma puta sem vergonha que o dobrou com aguardente e então atraiu-o para sua cama. Sem dúvida, ele pôs a culpa por cada segundo sem fôlego que eles passaram juntos diretamente nela. Ele nunca fez segredo de como ele a via, afinal. Seria tão, tão fácil de fazer dela a letra escarlate, como vilã da peça.

Ela tinha construído uma onda de ressentimentos, Bronwyn anunciou que o jantar estava pronto e todos eles se apresentaram na sala de jantar. Obedientemente, ela se sentou na cadeira que tinha sido alocada a ela, apenas registrando que Edward estava tomando o assento em frente ao seu no último segundo.

Naturalmente, eles tinham colocado Edward na sua frente. Eles eram os dois únicos solteiros na sala. Onde mais poderiam estar sentados? Ela esperou ele encontrar o seu olhar — finalmente — mas ele dirigiu sua atenção para Bronwyn, que estava sentada à sua direita. Isabella pestanejou incrédula.

Certamente, ele não tinha a intenção de ignorá-la durante todo o jantar também, será?

O serviço de buffet começou a servir as entradas. Isabella fixou seu olhar em Edward, os dentes cerrados, desafiando-o a continuar negar a sua existência. Sua indignação crescia a cada segundo que passava.

Como ele se atreve? Quem ele pensava que era? Melhor ainda, o que ele pensava que ela era? Se ele pensava que ela ia simplesmente sentar aqui e aceitar tal comportamento, imaturo, patético, ele tinha um jeito diferente de pensar.

No momento em que seus pratos tenham sido retirados, ela estava pronta para chutar-lhe a canela.

_Vamos vê-lo, me ignorar depois._

Lewis na sua esquerda continuava tentando conversar com ela, mas Isabella não conseguia acompanhar o tópico. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar era Edward, e o quanto ela queria machucá-lo de uma forma profundamente primitiva, física. Eles tinham feito sexo. Ele esteve dentro de seu corpo. Ele, para que não fosse cruel, devia a ela um contato visual. Pelo menos.

O impulso de atacá-lo foi tão visceral, tão poderoso que ela podia sentir seus músculos da panturrilha enrijecer em preparação para um chute muito bom, forte. Ela tinha seu salto agulha Louboutin bem pontudo. Se ela acertasse um bom golpe, ela mesmo poderia deixar uma cicatriz.

"Desculpe-me," disse ela, tirando os pés.

Ela precisava de alguns segundos de privacidade para obter a cabeça no lugar. Era isso, ou ceder à tentação de avançar sobre a mesa e estapear o rosto do Edward. Ela ofereceu um sorriso educado para os anfitriões e, em seguida, dirigiu-se para a porta.

Ela não tinha certeza o que a fez olhar para trás quando ela saiu da sala. Algum sexto sentido, talvez. Qualquer que seja a razão, ela fez, os olhares se encontraram e travaram quando ele olhou por cima do ombro para ela, claramente observando-a sair da sala.

Ela esperava ver o desgosto ou a condenação ou a raiva em seu rosto. Ou, melhor, o alívio que ela estivesse saindo, embora apenas temporariamente. O que ela não esperava era ver fome e calor. Seu olhar tempestuoso perfurando os dela, queimando com intenção sexual, carnívora.

Inegável. Emocionante.

_Oh, ops._

Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Seu ombro raspou a moldura da porta, e ela lançou a cabeça para frente para evitar bater na parede. Ela entrou no banheiro com as pernas parecendo geléia.

Edward não a odiava. Ele não se arrependeu do que havia acontecido entre eles. Não por um longo tempo.

Ele a queria. Seriamente.

Tão seriamente, que ele não confiava em fazer contato visual com ela.

Foi uma revelação que acelerou seu coração. No momento em que ela fechou a porta do banheiro atrás dela, seu rosto estava quente, ela estava suando, sua respiração um pouco curta. Ela se inclinou contra a porta fechada, tentando conter a onda de excitação que passava através dela.

Edward a queria. Ele estava pensando nela, também. Pensando mais e mais no que havia acontecido entre eles. Pensando sobre a maneira que tinha sentido quando ele tinha empurrado sua calcinha de lado e deslizado para dentro dela.

Ele queria fazer novamente, também. Ela sabia sem ele dizer uma palavra. Sabia que se ele pudesse, ele teria seguido ela aqui agora e fodido ela contra a parede.

Seu sexo pulsava com o pensamento. Ela deslizou a mão para baixo de sua barriga, colocando sua mão através do tecido macio de sua saia esvoaçante de prímula. Ela podia sentir o calor úmido, construindo lá, e quando ela pressionou os dedos levemente em sua carne sensibilizada, o desejo elétrico correu através de seu corpo. Imagine se ele tivesse seguido ela aqui.

Imagine como seria beijá-lo e tocá-lo e fodê-lo novamente. Ela engoliu alto, sua respiração irregular. Por um segundo que ela estava tentada a levantar sua saia e enfiar a mão dentro da calcinha e terminar o que tinha começado a olhada de Edward, deixando-a totalmente ligada.

Mas isso seria semelhante a ter a sobremesa antes de ter terminado o jantar — e ela sempre acreditou que a antecipação era nove décimos do prazer.

Em vez disso, ela levantou a saia e deslizou a calcinha para baixo de suas pernas. Ela dobrou em uma parcela de seda pequena, discreta, não mais substancial do que um lenço de senhoras. Estudou-se no espelho, reconheceu o brilho perigoso, imprudente, animado em seus olhos.

Ela realmente ia fazer isso?

A mulher no espelho olhou para trás para ela, excitada, desafiadora. Um sorriso secreto, pequeno em sua boca. Bem, então.

Respirando profundamente, Isabella deixou o banheiro.

**Eita, será que essa provocação da Bella vai dar resultado?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Eles são fogo puro quando está juntos. Olha, vou te revelar uma coisa que não deveria: a Rose não vai voltar. Então, eles vão ter esse relacionamento carnal mas a culpa da Bella vai atrapalhar bastante. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Foi um jeito bastante original de mostrar a raiva. Ele finalmente fez o que tanto queria. Como assim ele encontrou com ela com outro? Ela só fica com o Ed, e mais ninguém. Bjos

**Bah83: **Agora o Edward está perdoado? Ainda vai ter brigas, discussões e cenas quentes sim, faz parte do charme do casal. Bjos

**Bora comentar gente! Tem muita gente lendo e só poucas comentam, isso não nem um pouco justo! Bjos e até quarta-feira.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hoje vamos ver o resultado da determinação da Bella no capítulo anterior. Será que o Edward vai continuar a ignorando? Atenção: o capítulo possui cenas quentes envolvendo um carro e frutas, se seu computador incediar eu não me responsabilizo.**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward tomou um gole do seu vinho. Ele não tinha idéia de qual era — _Cabernet Sauvignon, Syrah, Pinot Noir_. Ele simplesmente necessitava de algo para distrair-lhe da dolorosa rigidez do seu pênis. Ele tinha estado duro, mais ou menos, a partir do segundo que Isabella chegou. Uma olhada no seu pescoço elegante, lábios rosa e cremoso, seis pequenos e redondos, não importava o que ele fez — ignorá-la, falar de alterações legislativas com Perry — ele não conseguia evitar, sua mente indisciplinada ou seu pênis, estava obcecada por ela.

Não era um órgão prático, embora necessário.

Ele tinha pensado em Isabella praticamente todos os dias desde que ele tinha jogado-a no sofá e teve sua má conduta com ela. Não voluntariamente, que eu me lembre. Mas ela tinha um jeito de esconder-se debaixo de suas defesas. Um minuto, ele estava, digamos, se barbeando, preparando se para o trabalho e pesando sobre o dia, no outro ele estaria perdido em memórias daquela noite, uma excitação crescente dura em sua cueca. Era humilhante de admitir, ele tinha desistido de resistir a tentação dessas memórias após a primeira semana.

Isabella tinha sido tão quente, um sexo tão bom para ele limpar de sua mente. Nunca tinha passado tanto tempo no chuveiro, alternando entre tentar livrar-se de sua ereção ou ceder à necessidade e resolvendo nas mãos. Ele tinha tido mais orgasmos solitários com nome de Isabella no mês passado que ele se importava em contar. E agora ela estava sentada em frente ela. Ou ela estaria como voltou do banheiro em que estava grudenta, fluindo do vestido amarelo que cobria seus seios e bunda como um abraço.

Deus o ajude.

Ele se mexeu na cadeira, disfarçadamente tentando ajustar se. Quanto tempo um homem poderia ficar rígido ? Uma hora? Duas? Em que ponto o desejo simplesmente ia por si mesmo? Os pêlos na parte de trás do seu pescoço estavam arrepiados e ele sabia que Isabella voltou para a sala de jantar. O desejo de virar e vê-la caminhar em direção a seu assento era tão forte que ele apertou suas mãos em torno de seus talheres. Ele não ia cobiçar ela como um sedutor adolescente desesperado. Ele estava tentando manter uma aparência digna, mesmo que a metade inferior de seu corpo tenha desistido da luta há muito tempo.

Ainda assim, ele estava ciente do chicotear macio da saia dela quando ela entrou. Ela teve de passar por ele para dar a volta na extremidade da mesa e alcançar seu próprio assento. Ele inalou, à procura de uma dica do seu perfume. Ele ainda podia lembrar o leve rastro que ele lambeu em sua pele naquela noite...

"Aqui. Você deixou cair seu guardanapo", disse a voz atrás dele.

Sua mão passou automaticamente para seu colo, procurando o quadrado dobrado de linho que tinha escondido muitos pecados na última meia hora, enquanto ele virava na direção de Isabella. Seus dedos se encontraram no rígido tecido em seu colo — seu guardanapo não estava perdido — quando Isabella abaixou-se e levantou algo do chão. Antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de registrar o que ela estava fazendo, ela se inclinou perto. Ele esperava que ela estivesse com o guardanapo de alguém e tinha claramente se equivocado, mas em vez disso, ele sentiu sua mão deslizar no bolso de seu paletó.

Uma fração de segundo apenas, toda manobra tão casual, tão sutil, que ele tinha certeza que ninguém na mesa entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

"Obrigado," ele disse quando ela se afastou, sua voz soando surpreendentemente normal.

Seu olhar a seguiu quando ela contornou a mesa e sentou-se novamente na frente dele, mas cada célula em seu ser concentrou-se sobre o que ela tinha deslizado em seu bolso.

Uma nota?

Seu número?

Ele estava desesperado para descobrir, mas também ciente de que ele iria entregar o jogo se ele de repente começasse a bater em seus bolsos.

Então ele esperou. Ele assistiu como Isabella encostou-se em seu assento, exclamando sobre como sua refeição estava lindamente apresentada, fazendo um comentário para Bronwyn sobre o quanto ela amava aspargos. A conversa rolava em torno dele, enquanto ele a observava, esperando ela levantar seu olhar para o seu.

Finalmente, após alguns tortuosos minutos, ela olhou para o outro lado da mesa. Os olhos foram dramaticamente esfumaçados com sombra, seus cílios longos e escuros. O brilho em suas profundezas foi pura provocação. Seu pênis cresceu entre suas pernas e ele entendeu que ela tinha lido a sua necessidade, quando ela o pegou olhando-a sair da sala.

Olhos ainda travados com o dela, ele deslizou sua mão em seu bolso.

Tecido de seda acariciou seus dedos. Seu coração gaguejou em seu peito.

Bom Deus, ela havia deslizado a calcinha no meu bolso.

Sua mão apertou ao redor de seda suave e rendas. Ele se esqueceu de respirar por um minuto quando a implicação de sua descoberta o percorreu. Se ele tinha sua calcinha, isso significava que ela estava nua por baixo de seu vestido amarelo esvoaçante. Agora mesmo, neste minuto, sentada nem a quatro metros de distância dele.

Ele não pensou na possibilidade de conseguir ficar pior, mas aconteceu. Ele mexeu em seu lugar novamente, o suor saindo em sua testa.

Isso era tortura, pura tortura — e ele nunca tinha estado mais ligado em toda sua vida. Ele soltou sua calcinha, esfregando o tecido macio entre o polegar e o dedo indicador, os olhos ainda travados com o dela. Sentiu um vestígio de umidade e engoliu um gemido. A necessidade de levantar a mão para o nariz e inalar o cheiro dela era primordial, quase inegável.

Ele limpou sua garganta e tirou a sua mão. Do outro lado da mesa, olhar de Isabella caiu discretamente para seu prato. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu recuperar o controle do seu coração trovejante. Expirando lentamente através de seu nariz, ele levantou seu copo e tomou outro gole de vinho e começou a planejar sua estratégia de saída.

Durante a hora e meia seguinte, ele e Isabella jogaram um jogo secreto de olhares quentes e gestos sutis. Ela apontou a haste do seu copo de vinho e, em seguida, tocou o decote do vestido. Ele deslizou sua mão em seu bolso e sentiu a seda da calcinha e não deixou ela desviar o olhar. Ela chupou a ponta de espargos. Ele lambeu o creme de framboesa vermelha brilhante.

Finalmente, os pratos de sobremesa foram removidos e o café oferecido. Edward aproveitou o burburinho geral para deslizar para longe da mesa. Felizmente o casaco cobriu a evidência de sua excitação, mas ele tomou a precaução de recolher o casaco da sala principal antes de ir para sala de jantar para se despedir.

"Você não esta indo!" Bronwyn exclamou quando ela o viu em seu casaco.

"Eu estou indo para o norte amanhã cedo", Edward mentiu.

Como desculpa essa era bastante fraca,mas as bochechas de Bronwyn estavam rosadas da bebida e ela não ia interrogá-lo. "Vou levá-lo ate a porta,", disse Perry, levantando-se da mesa.

Com o canto do olho, Edward viu Isabella empurrar sua cadeira quando ele e Perry saíram da sala. Ele se esforçou para concentrar-se no que seu amigo estava dizendo quando eles se separaram na porta — algo sobre o jogo de squash em breve, talvez tomar uma bebida, se Edward quisesse conversar. Edward não estava compreendendo até que ele saiu do edifício, e entendeu que Perry tinha se referido tão educadamente e obliquamente sobre Rosalie e seu noivado rompido.

Em sua própria maneira, reservada e muito apropriada, Perry estava o deixando saber que se ele precisasse descarregar, ele estava lá. Decente dele, mas Edward tinha muito pouco a dizer sobre Rosalie. Desde o mês que ela tinha cancelado o casamento, ele tinha sido surpreendido por quão pouco ela estava em seus pensamentos. Houve um certo constrangimento em torno do anúncio inicial, algum incômodo em relação aos cancelamentos e outros enfeites e houve um novo constrangimento entre ele e Edward, mas ele não tinha ficado deitado acordado à noite, remoendo os erros cometidos por ele ou como ele sentia falta de Rosalie.

A única mulher que ele tinha estado pensando foi Isabella — se poderia chamar as fantasias ferozes e auto-gratificação de pensamentos. Ele estava mais inclinado a ver como uma obsessão compulsiva. E uma que ele estava certo que ele nunca iria satisfazer — até Isabella ter deslizado a calcinha no bolso dele.

A porta se abriu atrás dele, ele virou-se para assistir quando Isabella saiu para a rua. Agora que eles estavam sozinhos, seu olhar era mais arisco, menos ousado. Como se ela não tivesse certeza do próximo passo agora, que eles já não estavam jogando um jogo.

Ele sabia. Deus, ele sabia.

"Meu carro esta nesta rua," ele disse, gesticulando com a cabeça. Ele não se atreveu a segurar seu braço ou tocá-la. Ele não confiava em si mesmo. Como estava ele ia ser pressionado a empurrá-la contra a superfície plana mais próxima e tomá-la antes de andar meio quarteirão ao lado dela sem fazer nada.

Seus saltos clicando na calçada enquanto caminhavam lado a lado. Suas mãos estavam profundamente em seus bolsos, seu queixo enfiado na gola de seu casaco. O cabelo castanho balançava para baixo de suas costas.

Ele a queria tanto que doía.

Ele tinha estacionado atrás da casa de Perry, um espaço isolado, escuro. O flash das luzes de seu carro quando ele desbloqueou mesmo a distância era quase ofuscante. Ele olhou para Isabella, a ponto de perguntar se ela preferia sua casa ou a dele, mas ela já estava tirando o botão de cima do seu casaco. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela deslizou-o para fora de seus ombros, em seguida, abriu a porta traseira do Jaguar e entrou.

Jesus. Ela era tão gostosa.

Ele arrancou seu próprio casaco, jogando-o para o chão do carro e, em seguida, tirou seu paletó. Então e só então que ele a seguiu e entrou.

Seu perfume o envolveu quando ele estendeu a mão para ela. Suas mãos acariciaram o tecido macio, antes de encontrar o calor de sua pele. Ela levantou a boca para a dele e beijou-o avidamente.

Ela tinha um gosto tão bom. Como o pecado. Como cada pensamento sujo que ele já teve.

Ele empurrou-a de costas, cobrindo seu corpo com o seu, uma mão chegou sob a barra da saia dela. Sua mão deslizou até a coxa lisa, macia e em um calor líquido. Isabella deu um pequeno soluço estrangulado quando ele traçou a linha do seu sexo, os dedos lisos em sua necessidade. Seu clitóris era uma pérola pequena, dura, quando ele o achou, e ela tremia quando ele brincou com o dedo. Ele estava desesperado para estar dentro dela, mas havia algo sobre a respiração de Isabella e a maneira que ela se agarrou a ele e seus beijos precisos, profundos que o faziam querer mais.

Ele queria que ela implorasse para ele. Ele desejava que ela arqueasse e sofresse. Ele queria que ela o desejasse tanto, quanto ele a queria. Ele queria compensar todas as vezes que ela tinha atormentado suas fantasias.

Ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela, o polegar ainda provocando o clitóris. Ela levantou seus quadris, incitando-o. Ele provocava o seu peito com a mão livre, fazendo-o deslizar dentro do corpete do vestido para encontrar seu mamilo. Ela agarrou sua bunda, puxando seus quadris mais perto dela.

Ele deslizou o outro dedo dentro dela e iniciou-se um ritmo constante, escorregadio. Ela deixou cair a cabeça para trás e começou arquear.

"Edward... Por favor... Eu preciso de você."

Sua voz era enraivecida e indefesa. Ele sabia o que ela queria, mas ele esteve pensando nisso por semanas. Ele manteve circulando seu clitóris, molhando os dedos com seus sucos, até que ele sentiu que ela apertou-se em torno dele. Sua respiração acelerada, as costas arqueadas. Ele beijou-a quando ela estremeceu em seu clímax, respirando seu desejo. No segundo que terminou, ele estendeu a mão para o seu cinto.

"Bom Deus, sim," ela sussurrou quando ele desceu sua calça. Ele levou segundos para deslizar um preservativo, então ele o tomou na mão e usou a cabeça de seu pênis para provocá-la ainda mais. Ela gemeu e levantou seus quadris, desesperada para ele penetrá-la. Ele manteve enquanto ele pôde antes de mergulhar dentro dela.

Tão quente e apertada e molhada. Tão bom.

Quaisquer planos que ele tinha de tirá-la de sua cabeça saíram pela janela. De repente, havia apenas ela e ele e a dor exigente em seu pau. Ele a acariciou, criando de um ritmo de punição. Ela chorou sua aprovação e prendeu seus tornozelos atrás das costas, unindo cada impulso com o seu próprio.

Ela escorregou as mãos dentro de suas calças para encontrar sua bunda, unhas cravando, incitando-o a ir mais rápido, mais fundo. Ele sentiu seu clímax subindo dentro dele. Ele enterrou profundo e deixou ser levado, seu rosto pressionado na pele de seu pescoço perfumado, macio.

Quando ele voltou para a Terra, ele sentiu a mão da Isabella deslizando entre seus corpos onde eles tinham se juntado, sentiu o movimento feroz, rápido da mão dela quando ela tocou-se.

"Não se mova. Por favor, não se mova," ela implorou.

Segundos depois, ela estava vindo uma segunda vez, seu corpo convulsionando em torno dele.

Então e só então ele tomou consciência de quanto apertada era a traseira do seu carro, de como seu ombro foi comprimido contra o banco da frente, o pescoço desajeitado, seu joelho em quase deslizando pra fora do assento. Sua respiração soou alta no pequeno espaço, e quando ele olhou para cima viu que as janelas estavam embaçadas. Ele retirou-se dela, envolvendo o preservativo em seu lenço antes de tomar distância para fechar a calça. Isabella estava muito quieta, com os olhos brilhando ao vê-lo. Ele saiu de entre as pernas dela e ela sentou-se e puxou sua saia para baixo.

"Isabella—"

"Não faça isso. Eu não quero saber o quanto você esta arrependido."

"Isso não era o que eu ia dizer."

Ela parecia surpresa, seu olhar longe dele.

"O que você ia dizer, então?"

"Eu ia agradecer," ele disse. "Então eu ia dizer como fodidamente sexy você é."

Ela piscou. "Oh".

Ele tinha chocado ela. Isso o fez pensar no que ela estava acostumada a ouvir dos homens depois que eles tinham-se perdido dentro dela. Desculpas? Insultos?

Em seguida, ocorreu que ela provavelmente contava com ele entre aqueles homens depois de seu último encontro. Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu um dardo de vergonha sobre a forma como ele tinha deslizado silenciosamente de seu apartamento naquela noite. Ele esperou nu, cinco minutos antes de dizer a si mesmo que ela queria que ele fosse embora. Em seguida, ele fez sua fuga tentando ser agradável contemplando pensamentos auto-indulgentes. Mesmo quando ele enviou flores no dia seguinte, suas ações tinham sido guiadas pela expectativa e a necessidade de civilizar o que havia acontecido entre eles, mais do que qualquer pensamento sobre seus sentimentos.

Ela estava franzindo a testa, um pequeno vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. Após um longo momento, ela puxou a maçaneta da porta e saiu do carro. Ele pegou seu casaco do assento antes de segui-la, segurando-o para ela quando ela deslizou seus braços para as mangas.

"Eu levo você para casa," ele disse, abrindo a porta do passageiro da frente.

Isabella deu um passo para trás. "Não, obrigado". Foi sua vez de franzir a testa. "Nós dois sabemos o que vai acontecer se você me levar para casa," ela disse.

Ele não se incomodou de negar. Ele já estava excitado novamente, com a perspectiva de uma segunda rodada.

"Isso é um problema?"

"Sim, é. Rosalie é minha amiga."

Estava na ponta da língua para perguntar se Rosalie tinha sido sua amiga a cinco minutos atrás, quando ele tinha estado profundamente dentro dela, mas ele controlou o impulso. Ele não estava prestes a implorar. E ela estava certa — ela tinha muito mais a perder nesta situação do que ele. Ele poderia se desculpar por uma aventura, em consequência do seu noivado interrompido. Ela não tinha nenhuma desculpa para dormir com ele.

"Eu não vou deixar você caminhar até em casa."

"Eu vou pegar um táxi."

Ele colocou seu paletó no chão. "Isabella é sério. Só um idiota completo iria deixar você pegar um táxi para casa, após o que aconteceu."

"Eu quero ir para casa sozinha, e só um completo idiota forçaria sua companhia. Especialmente após o que aconteceu."

Ele atingiu seu nível de paciência. "Isabella —"

Ela levantou uma mão. "Não, Edward. Eu não vou ser intimidada com sua presença. Eu não sou uma flor delicada, eu não sou de agradar às pessoas, e não preciso de sua proteção. Nos fizemos sexo isso não faz você automaticamente responsável por mim. Caso ainda não tenha notado, esse tipo de pensamento saiu com as cintas e sutiã."

Ela jogou o cabelo, seu queixo erguido em desafio. Não muito tempo atrás, ver ela levantar o queixo lhe tinha feito querer abrir um buraco na parede. Agora, o fez querer chegar perto o suficiente para beijar sua boca rosa novamente, uma mudança tectônica que o fez sentir-se decididamente fora de equilíbrio.

"Deixe-me pagar seu táxi então."

Ela fez um som indignado. "Em que planeta eu deixaria isso acontecer? Eu não sou alguma prostituta que você precisa enviar de volta para seu cafetão."

Ele olhou para ela. Ela estava começando a irritá-lo. Território muito mais familiar. "Quando eu indiquei que vejo você como uma prostituta, Isabella?"

Seu queixo caiu. "Você não fez. Mas você me entendeu".

"Não, na verdade, não."

"Fizemos sexo, Edward. Você não me deve, e você não me possui." Ela virou a gola de seu casaco. "Vamos apenas concordar que isso ainda é outro erro estúpido, impulsivo que aconteceu por razão que só Deus sabe e deixar por isso mesmo. Você segue seu caminho, e eu o meu".

Ela não esperou ele concordar ou discordar, ela simplesmente virou as costas para ele e começou a andar. Ele praguejou sob sua respiração, uma palavra que ele escolheu dos tempos de Hackney, então foi para trás do volante. Ele a seguiu pelo meio fio, acelerando o motor em marcha lenta. Ela olhou para ele sobre seu ombro e, em seguida, passou a ignorá-lo enquanto ela dirigia-se para a Praça de táxis mais próxima. Ele a sombreava, recusando-se obstinadamente a abandonar sua escolta. O motorista atrás dele, inclinou-se sobre sua buzina e Edward acenou pela janela, sinalizando que ele deveria ultrapassar.

Isabella jogou-lhe um olhar, confuso e irritado quando ela chegou a Praça de táxis. Ela claramente não conseguia entender o que ele estava fazendo. Porque ele se sentia responsável por ela. Ela não era a única. Não foi porque ele sentiu que devia-lhe qualquer coisa — o que tinha acontecido no assento traseiro de seu carro tinha sido uma troca entre eles, nenhum deles suplicou para o outro. Mas ele não podia simplesmente ir embora e abandoná-la como se o encontro tivesse sido tão casual como um aperto de mãos. Tinha sido intenso, alucinante, consumidor.

Ele franziu a testa enquanto observava Isabella entrar na parte de trás de um táxi, confuso com seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. O táxi sinalizou e, em seguida, saiu do meio fio da calçada. Edward o seguiu. No próximo cruzamento, o carro de Isabella virou à esquerda e logo depois ele virou a direita.

Quando ele tinha deixado seu apartamento um mês atrás, ele tinha sinceramente acreditado que ele nunca iria vê-la novamente. Ele não era estúpido o suficiente para acreditar em algo mais. Ele gostando ou não, ele era atraído por Isabella Swan. Ele podia lutar contra ele — ele lutaria contra isso — mas ele não tinha nenhuma confiança de que ele ganharia. Não, após o que tinha acontecido. Não havia uma ducha fria no mundo que poderia curar as memórias que ele estava levando para casa com ele essa noite.

Quando ele foi despir-se meia hora depois ele percebeu que ainda tinha a calcinha no bolso. Ele a tirou, olhando para ela pela primeira vez. Seda preta, de boa qualidade. Ela ia querer de volta , sem dúvida. A primeira coisa a fazer segunda-feira era colocá-la no correio.

Mesmo em seu pensamento ele sabia que era mentira. Mas por agora ele permitiu-se a acreditar, porque ele estava longe de estar pronto para sequer tentar conciliar o seu desejo e a necessidade por Isabella com tudo o que queria em sua vida.

**~~x~~**

Isabella se serviu de uma bebida forte no momento em que entrou em casa. Ela sentou-se no parapeito da janela com um olhar profundo pra baixo na rua, observando os pedestres, rostos agasalhados em cachecóis.

Ela tinha dormido com Edward novamente. No banco de trás de seu carro, não menos.

Loucura. Loucura absoluta. Ela não tinha um espetáculo desses desde que era uma adolescente desesperadamente infeliz, irresponsável, com tendência a autodestruição.

Embora esta noite não parecesse autodestrutiva. Sentiu-se necessária. Inevitável. E se sentiu bem. Tão bem. A sensação de sentir sua pele na dela. O sabor da sua boca. A grossa dureza dele movendo-se dentro dela...

Ela podia sentir-se molhada a excitada novamente. Ela tomou mais vodka e encostou a testa contra o vidro frio da janela.

Talvez a sua madrasta tivesse razão todos esses anos, talvez ela era uma puta nascida. Amoral, auto-indulgente, indisciplinada. Talvez fosse por isso que ela tinha deixado de lado décadas de amizade com uma mulher maravilhosa, amorosa em troca de 10 minutos terrivelmente quentes nos braços de Edward.

Era tentador flagelar a si mesma, ceder a auto rejeição que pairava, mas tudo nela rejeitou aquele velho e cruel julgamento. Ela lutou muito tempo e muito duro para recuperar a sua autoestima após o desastre que foi a sua adolescência, para deixar tal recriminação antiga enraizar em sua mente novamente.

A verdade era que o que tinha acontecido com Edward tinha sido extraordinário. Uma tentação para além do habitual. Ela não entendia por que ele tinha que ser o único a incendiar seu mundo tão espetacularmente, mas o fato era que ele fazia. Um olhar e ela estava pronta para tê-lo em qualquer lugar, qualquer hora. Um toque de sua mão em sua carne e ela estava pronta para vir.

Em outro tempo e lugar, ela iria recebê-lo em sua cama e montar em sua paixão mútua, até queimar em cinzas. Mas Rosalie era uma parte intrínseca do seu mundo. Ela não poderia permitir que o desejo, a necessidade e a luxúria destruíssem a relação mais duradoura da sua vida. Ela simplesmente não podia.

Ela tomou o último resto da vodka, depois foi para a cama. Somente quando estava à deriva do sono ela permitiu-se pensar naqueles momentos na parte de trás carro de Edward novamente.

A luz da rua, refletindo em seus cabelos escuros. A dura pressão urgente de seu corpo dentro dela. A força resistente dos seus músculos. O tempero inebriante da sua loção pós-barba.

Ah, tinha sido bom. Tão bom.

Ela sentiu um único momento de profunda perda, quando registrou a separação penetrando em seus pensamentos. O que era loucura, porque era apenas sexo. Ela estava confusa com sua própria reação quando ela caiu no sono.

**~~x~~**

Estava tudo muito mais claro no dia seguinte. Não havia dúvidas em sua mente que ela tinha cometido um erro terrível em permitir ser levada por seu desejo por Edward novamente. Isso não iria acontecer uma terceira vez. De agora em diante, ela iria verificar se Edward estava na lista de convidados antes que ela concordasse em ir a qualquer evento social. E se fosse, ela iria embora. As pessoas que perguntassem ela poderia desculpar- se com base que ela sentia-se desconfortável por causa de Rosalie.

Era realmente doloroso, mas não pelas razões que as pessoas poderiam achar.

Natal estava apenas a cinco dias de distancia, e a loja foi ocupada durante toda a manhã com as pessoas à procura de presentes de última hora. Ela normalmente não fica aberta após três da tarde aos domingos, mas nesta época do ano, fazia uma exceção. Ela ignorou o almoço e lá pelas quatro, estava se sentindo um pouco faminta. Aproveitando-se de um período de calmaria, ela foi para a sala atrás da loja. Ela tinha comprado um saco cheio de manga no dia anterior, uma indulgência para alegrar-se no meio do inverno. Ela verificava a casca antes de cortá-la em uma corrida gananciosa. Os sucos doces corriam para baixo do queixo e ela teve que lavar o rosto na pia quando ela terminou. O sino sobre a porta não tinha tocado para sinalizar qualquer cliente, assim ela foi para uma segunda manga e cortou em dois. Ela estava prestes a ficar melada e bagunçada novamente quando a campainha soou.

Bem. Pelo menos ela tinha colocado algo em seu estômago vazio. Ela secou as mãos em um pedaço de papel toalha e, em seguida, jogou-o no lixo, quando ela voltou para a loja.

"Boa tarde, como posso —"

Ela parou em seu caminho, palavras momentaneamente falhando. Edward não falou, tampouco. Ele simplesmente ficou ali assistindo sua intenção e seu olhar escuro e quente. Ela sentiu uma onda de calor respondendo que havia vida dentro dela, mesmo quando reunia sua vontade de mandar ele embora.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Não sei."

Ambos estavam mentindo. Ela não precisava perguntar por que ele estava lá, ambos sabiam o que ele queria. "Nós não podemos continuar fazendo isso," ela disse fracamente.

"Diga-me como fazer isso parar, então". Ele deu um passo em direção a ela. "Eu tenho que ir ao Tribunal amanhã. Eu devo fazer demonstrações financeiras, mas tudo que eu posso pensar é em você. Por que isso, Isabella? Quando há algumas semanas nos mal nós aguentávamos?"

"Não sei." Ela tampouco sabia. Ela não entendia como tudo o que a enfurecia sobre ele, agora a excitava tanto que doía. Seus cabelos perfeitamente penteados. Sua precisão na barba. Sua frescura da camisa azul pálida. A qualidade perfeita do seu blazer de veludo, com cotoveleiras de couro.

Uma vez, seu asseio tinha deixado ela louca. Agora, ela olhava aquele cuidado ordenado e via a necessidade firmemente controlada. Ela viu as fortes cordas de músculos em seu pescoço e o volume de seu lábio inferior. Ela viu a amplitude dos seus ombros e a dureza firme em suas coxas. Ela viu a batida do desejo abaixo de seus olhos e foi impotente para resistir a sua própria resposta instintiva.

"Tranque a porta," ela disse.

Ele hesitou um momento, então se virou e trancou. Ela viu quando ele virou a placa de aberto para fechado. Em seguida, ela o assistiu enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Seu olhar caiu para a protuberância em suas calças de brim. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e estimulante. Ah, rapaz, isso ia ser bom.

Ele fechou os passos finais entre eles e continuou chegando até que ela foi pressionada contra o balcão.

"Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça, Isabella."

Ela deslizou as mãos dentro de sua jaqueta, passando suas mãos ao longo do algodão fino, quente. "Cala a boca e me beija." Ela não queria falar. Ela não queria pensar ou considerar ou pesar a decisão que tinha tomado. Se ela parasse tempo suficiente, ela iria se lembrar por que ela não deveria, não poderia fazer isso. E ela precisava de Edward. Ela precisava dele seriamente...

Ele não esperou para ser solicitado duas vezes. Abaixou sua cabeça, sua boca capturando a dela. Sua língua acariciou sua boca, confiante, exigente. Suas mãos encontraram seus seios, arrancando seus mamilos através da suavidade de seu suéter de cashmere. A dor entre as coxas dela se intensificou a um pulsar exigente. Ela quase não enxergava os botões da camisa dele, deslizando sua mão tirando um de cada vez.

A porta sacudiu. Ela interrompeu o beijo, olhando sobre seu ombro para ver alguém olhando através do vidro. A mão de Edward caiu de seus seios. Ela pegou para levá-lo para a sala de trás, chutando a porta que se fechou atrás deles. Não havia muito por aqui — uma velha mesa de pinho, um par de cadeiras, pia, microondas e geladeira — mas isso não importava. O importante era que Edward estava aqui, e ninguém poderia interrompê-los.

Tardiamente ocorreu-lhe que poderiam ir lá para cima. Não era exatamente a quilômetros de distância, afinal.

"Você quer —"

Edward engoliu suas palavras com um beijo, a força de seu desejo, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Suas mãos encontraram seu traseiro e ele levantou-a na mesa. Ela automaticamente abriu suas pernas para ele se mover entre elas, sua saia que chegava até o joelho ajuntou-se ao redor de suas coxas. Ele puxou seu suéter sobre sua cabeça, seu olhar cinzento, varrendo seu peito. Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou um mamilo primeiro e depois o outro em sua boca. O calor úmido e o insistente sugar combinaram para fazê-la gemer. Ela chegou em sua fivela, mas ele colocou suas mãos longe.

"Ainda não," ele disse.

Ela colocou seus braços atrás dela em cima da mesa e entregou-se a seu assalto sensual. Ele lambeu e chupou e mordeu seus mamilos, esbanjando atenção nela. Calor, crescente entre suas coxas, um pulsar dolorido que exigia a satisfação.

Como se ele sentisse a sua necessidade, Edward colocou uma mão suave em baixo da saia dela, deslizando a palma da mão ao longo dessa até sua meia, parando brevemente para pressionar e aquecer a sua pele. Ele levantou a cabeça dos seus seios, os olhos penetrantes e conhecedores enquanto eles olhavam para o dela. Então ele levantou sua saia e observou o que suas mãos tinham descoberto.

Ela seguiu seu olhar e viu-se espalhar diante dele, o laço preto de suas ligas emoldurando a pele pálida de suas coxas superiores. Seu olhar zerado sobre a seda rosa pálida de sua calcinha. Ela mordeu seu lábio quando ele estendeu a mão e correu o dedo levemente para baixo o vinco do seu sexo. Sua respiração saiu em um arrepio. Seu toque delicado, Edward deslizou seus dedos abaixo do cós da calcinha e suavemente deslizou-os para baixo de seus quadris. Ele não tirou seu olhar do dela quando ela levantou sua parte traseira em seguida. Um segundo depois ela estava nua pra ele.

Mais uma vez ele se colocou entre as coxas dela, empurrando seu pênis, com seu corpo e suas mãos. Seus braços cederam e ela afundou de costas quando ele estruturou seu sexo com ambas as mãos.

"Eu estava sonhando com isso. com você," ele disse, sua voz muito profunda.

Ela levantou seus quadris quando ele mergulhou entre as coxas, o movimento lançando a faca que ela tinha usado anteriormente no chão, do outro lado da mesa.

"Não se preocupe," ela disse quando Edward olhou para ela.

Ela quis que ele retornasse o que estava prestes a fazer, mas seu olhar tinha caído em algo atrás na mesa.

"É manga?"

"Sim".

"Eu amo mangas."

Havia algo sobre a maneira como ele disse que fez seu coração bater contra suas costelas subitamente em intensa excitação. Ele inclinou-se diante dela e pegou a metade que ela estava prestes a comer antes que o sino anunciasse a sua presença. Ele levantou-o à boca e deu uma mordida.

"Isso é bom", disse ele.

"Sim". A palavra era quase um sussurro.

Ele olhava a manga e então suas coxas. Seu olhar levantou para ela. Ela agarrou a borda da mesa e entendeu quando ele trouxe a manga entre suas coxas. A pressão fria, sensual, escorregadia da fruta contra seu sexo a fez gemer. Seu olhar paralisado com o dela, Edward caiu de joelhos. Ela viu quando ele estudou-a por um instante, as maçãs do rosto corado de desejo. Então ele abaixou sua cabeça e substituiu a manga pela boca.

Sua língua a lambia, com voltas ásperas e firmes, em seguida, rápidas e leves. Ele seguiu sua pele regada de suco de manga, sugando e lambendo e devorando sua carne mais sensível. Ela perdeu toda a noção de tempo, todo o sentido de lugar. O mundo foi reduzido a sua boca quente e molhada, apertando sua língua e subindo a pressão do seu corpo.

Ele pressionou a manga contra ela novamente e novamente substituiu-o com a boca. Ele foi tão ávido, tão ardente. Ela nunca teve um homem como ele descendo sobre ela assim, como se ela fosse a coisa mais suculenta, deliciosa, que ele já tinha provado. Como se ele nunca pudesse ter o suficiente dela.

Seu clímax percorreu seu corpo. Ela ofegou e agarrou a mesa e ficou esgotada quando ele estimulou mais e mais a sensação dela. Só quando ela estava chorando de prazer ele a puxou para trás, pressionando beijos em suas coxas, passando suas mãos nos quadris e na barriga.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando se recuperar. Ela ouviu o som de um preservativo sendo aberto. Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, ele estava rolando o preservativo abaixo do comprimento grosso de sua ereção. A maneira lenta e paciente acariciando o látex era profundamente erótico. Ela o imaginou tocando-se assim na privacidade do seu quarto.

Será que ele pensou nela quando tocava a si mesmo? Será que ele imaginou a mão dela ao invés da sua?

O olhar dele estava focado sobre o coração dela quando ele a pegou na mão. Ele encontrou a sua entrada, molhada e quente do seu clímax e deslizou a cabeça de seu pau dentro. Isso era extremamente bom, exatamente o que precisava. Ela murmurou sua aprovação. Ele levantou o olhar para ela, em seguida, deslizou profundamente dentro dela.

Ele passou as palmas da sua mão acima de suas costelas para seus seios quando ele começou a estocar nela. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor dele e entregou-se para o deslizar do seu corpo contra o dela e a pressão de sua necessidade dentro dela mesma. Ela alcançou o clímax primeiro, seu corpo agarrando o dele, e ele seguiu segundos depois, sua respiração deixando-lhe uma corrida angustiada e desesperada.

Ele retirou-se quase imediatamente, virando as costas para cuidar do preservativo. Ela não se incomodou sentou-se e se fez decente dessa vez.

Ela não era decente. Ela era impulsionada pela obsessão com um homem que costumava ser seu inimigo. Um homem que pertencia a sua melhor amiga. Se Rosalie não estivesse cancelado o casamento, eles estariam se casando em poucas semanas.

O pensamento fez Isabella alcançar sua saia e puxar para baixo de sua coxa. Edward virou para ela e viu sua confusão espelhada em seus olhos. Ambos não sabiam o que era isso.

Era algum consolo. Não muito, mas era melhor do que nada.

O pior que ela não poderia fingir que isso não aconteceria novamente. Ela não podia negá- lo. E ele não podia ficar longe dela, se hoje e ontem à noite fosse algo.

Com a expressão fechada, Edward entregou seu casaco. Ela deu de ombros, em seguida, desceu da mesa e pegou sua calcinha do chão. Edward a seguiu para loja, observando-a silenciosamente enquanto ela fazia a retirada do caixa. Juntos eles subiram as escadas para seu apartamento, sem se falar.

Quando eles entraram, ela jogou sua bolsa no sofá e virou-se para enfrentá-lo.

"Eu preciso de um banho". Ele estava incrivelmente perfeito, mas ela estava melada com suco de manga.

"OK." Ela começou ir para o banheiro, em seguida, olhou sobre seu ombro. "Não vai se juntar a mim?" Ele olhou agradavelmente surpreso, como se ele nunca tivesse pensado em tomar banho juntos, ou que ela o quisesse. Um sorriso pequeno, quase impertinente curvou seus lábios quando ele começou ir atrás dela.

Algo em seu peito foi pego naquele sorriso. Ele parecia feliz. A noção de que ela poderia ter a capacidade de trazer-lhe felicidade — distinto do prazer — foi uma revelação.

Ele chegou ao seu lado e abaixou a cabeça para pressionar um beijo no pescoço dela.

"Diga que você tem um chuveiro grande," ele murmurou contra sua pele.

"É minúsculo. Apenas suficiente para um."

"Nós vamos conseguir."

Então ele começou a despi-la novamente, e ela deixou todas as suas dúvidas afastadas, como ela sempre fazia quando ele a estava tocando.

**Edward não resistiu por muito tempo e Bella também não, sinto que as coisas estão mudando. O que acharam do capítulo? Como será o relacionamento deles a partir de agora?**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Agora entendi. Olha, se você se interessar pela história da Rose e o Em, outro dia eu vi que tinha história a parte sobre eles. Não vou adaptar mas se você quiser saber mais sobre eles, é só procurar. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **É sempre bom deixar uma espectativa no ar, se bem que já levei muitas broncas por isso. Bater nele? Por que ? Tudo bem que ele é chato, mas ele está melhor. Bjos

**Bah83: **Ué, não disse que ele era um chato e agora quer ele para você? Bella está sempre nos surpreendendo. Bjos

**BabiS: **Hey Babi, tudo bem por aqui e com você? Se eu colocasse mais coisas o capítulo ia fcar gigantesco. Algo que tenha haver com computador? Isso parece ser bom, você vai ter que se dedicar bastante. Física? Argh, detesto física e até hoje não aprendi nada, passei nessa matéria por pura sorte. Boa sorte com o estudos, imagine um dos Edwards das minhas adaptações esteja dando aula para você e garanto que sua motivação vai subir rapidinho. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Até que enfim por aqui Best. Bella é bem determinada, Edwad não pode com ela. Bjos

**Girls, quero fazer uma pequena pesquisa e preciso da colaboração de vocês. Sei que muitas aqui leem bastante fanfics e quero que vocês me respondam uma perguntinha: Que tipo de casal vocês gostariam de ler ou já leram e gostariam de ler de novo? Exemplo: em The Valentine's Arragement, tivemos um soldado e uma tatuadora. Me respondam, quero buscar novos livros que possam se tornar futuras adaptações ou não. Enfim, domingo tem mais. Bjos e até lá.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Como será que foi o banho? Não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Capítulo 7**

Edward acordou com um corpo quente e macio do seu lado. Ele levantou a cabeça para verificar o relógio — uma hora antes que ele precisasse voltar para casa para se preparar para o trabalho. Ele relaxou novamente no travesseiro, inalando o perfume de Isabella — uma sedutora mistura de almíscar e notas florais de fundo — e deixando as memórias da noite passada sobre ele.

Isabella no chuveiro, de joelhos com ele em sua boca. Isabella em sua cama, seu cabelo úmido em seus ombros e seios, seu corpo mostrou-se totalmente a ele pela primeira vez. Isabella estremecendo ao clímax, seu nome em seus lábios. Novamente e novamente e novamente. Ela era como uma droga que vicia e causa euforia, consumindo-o.

Ela estava de costas para ele, sua parte traseira pressionada em seus quadris. Ele deslizou seu braço em volta de seu corpo, apoiando-o debaixo de sua costela. Deitou por longos minutos, sentindo a ascensão e queda de sua respiração, deixando seu calor passar para ele. Depois de um tempo ela mexeu, murmurando algo em seu sono, sua parte traseira empurrando mais firme em seus quadris.

Era mais do que suficiente para torná-lo completamente duro. Ele pressionou sua ereção contra a curva da bunda dela, depois alisou uma mão para baixo de sua barriga e entre as coxas dela. Ela já estava quente e úmida. Por causa dele? Porque ela estava sonhando com os dois assim, na cama juntos?

Ele encontrou o broto do seu clitóris e acariciou delicadamente, levemente. O mero sussurro de um toque. Seu corpo parecia soltar, como se esse tivesse sido o desejo de suas carícias. Ele mergulhou seu dedo na umidade lisa entre as coxas dela e, em seguida, traçou seu clitóris novamente. Ela mexeu uma segunda vez, sua cabeça levantando um pouco do travesseiro.

"Edward."

"Shh," ele disse, acariciando mais firme.

Ela deitou-se sobre o travesseiro, seus quadris virando ligeiramente para trás assim ela poderia abrir-se plenamente para ele. Ele amava isso nela — ela nunca negou o seu desejo, nunca se esquivou do que ela queria. Ela era uma perfeita hedonista, desavergonhadamente sensual.

Ela estava cada vez mais úmida, e ele estava cada vez mais duro, imaginando o quão bom era a sensação de deslizar em seu calor apertado. Quando ele não suportava mais, ele levou sua perna de cima para a frente e tomou a si mesmo na mão. Isabella sabia o que ele queria, virando-se em sua barriga, arqueou sua parte traseira em direção a ele. Perdeu-se em necessidade e desejo, ele usando seu pênis para provocá-la mais um pouco antes de deslizar dentro dela.

Ela se encaixava nele como uma luva, de veludo macio tão apertado. Ele grunhiu no fundo de sua garganta e começou a se mover. Ele tinha a intenção de ter uma trepada de manhã sem pressa, um lento despertar para o dia, mas ele deve ter percebido que Isabella tinha suas próprias idéias. Muitos depois ela estava empurrando para cima em seus joelhos, arqueando as costas, inclinando-se em sua penetração, levando-o mais profundo. Então ela estava segurando a cabeceira da cama, com as mãos dele batendo nela, excitado com toda razão por sua bunda redonda.

"Sim. Por favor. Sim". Seus gritos encheram a sala, devassa e abandonada.

"Foda-se." Ele perdeu-se por alguns segundos, o prazer correndo através dele, tão intenso que era quase doloroso.

Ele voltou a Terra, consciente de que Isabella ainda tinha que encontrar seu pico. Ele ainda estava duro dentro dela, e ele serpenteava uma mão em torno de seus quadris e encontrou seu clitóris. Ela deixou cair a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, seu corpo inteiro tremeu com antecipação quando ele acariciou, brincou e circulou ela.

Não demorou muito tempo e sentiu o firme aperto dos seus músculos internos quando ela inclinou-se para a borda do clímax. Ele a manteve amarrada à beira do desejo o quanto pode. Ambos desabaram na cama, com os corpos úmidos com suor, lençóis enrolados em torno de seus pés.

Foi só quando ele abaixou-se para cuidar do preservativo, que percebeu que não estava usando. Ele praguejou suavemente.

"Qual é o problema?" A voz de Isabella foi abafada pelo travesseiro. Apesar de estar contrariado, ele não poderia deixar de sorrir para o fato de que ela era incapaz de levantar a cabeça. Ele provavelmente tomou a como um homem das cavernas, mas gostava que ele pudesse esgotá-la tão completamente.

Esse seria um sorriso de curta duração. Ela não ia gostar do que ele estava prestes a dizer.

"Sem camisinha", disse ele em breve.

Houve um pequeno silêncio e, em seguida, Isabella levantou-se sobre os cotovelos. Seu cabelo estava em seu rosto e ela empurrou o para fora, para que ela pudesse encontrar seus olhos. "Eu tomo pílula, se é isso o que você está preocupado. E eu não tenho qualquer outra coisa que você precisa saber. Eu fiz o teste no ano passado e eu não estive com ninguém desde então."

Ele tentou esconder sua surpresa, mas Isabella deve ter registrado isso porque sua boca levantou em um sorriso de canto cínico.

"Surpresa, surpresa, não é?" disse ela. "Isabella pôde manter as pernas fechadas".

Ele sabia o que ela estava querendo dizer — que ele a via como promíscua e fácil. Inferno, ele tinha passado tempo suficiente, dando-lhe essa impressão ao longo dos anos, por que ela não iria acreditar que essa era a maneira que ele a via?

"A única coisa que me surpreende sobre isso é como a população masculina da Inglaterra tem sido capaz de manter suas mãos longe de você por tanto tempo", disse ele.

Seus olhos dourados quentes focalizando seu rosto, procurando a verdade.

"Você não precisa me lisonjear. Caso ainda não tenha notado, eu sou uma espécie facilmente derrotada onde você está em causa."

Houve uma expressão defensiva bem guardada em sua expressão. Tanto medo de condenação e rejeição. Ele estendeu a mão e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

"Eu confio em você", disse ele. "E acontece que eu acredito que o que você faz com o seu corpo é problema seu, desde que você esteja feliz com o resultado. Eu já tenho bastante autoridade nas minhas próprias merdas, que não posso julgar mais ninguém"

Ela parecia intrigada com suas palavras, como se ela não conseguisse ou não pudesse passar a confiar nele. Ele tinha feito parte dos idiotas que a condenava ao longo dos anos?

Ele franziu a testa, odiando a idéia de que ele iria machucá-la. Especialmente porque ele entendeu que sua animosidade em direção a ela tinha surgido a partir de uma atração profunda e primitiva que ele tinha se recusado a reconhecer. Coisas de estudante clássico, realmente — puxar o cabelo da menina que você mais deseja para ela notá-lo.

"Você não acredita em mim?" ele perguntou.

"Você tem que admitir, é uma grande reviravolta a partir do olhar avaliador para isso."

"Olhar avaliador?"

Ela levantou seu queixo e olhou por baixo de seu nariz para ele, seus olhos friamente julgadores quando eles desviaram e desceram para seu corpo.

"Correndo o risco de apontar o óbvio, você não era exatamente minha maior fã, tampouco. Sr, Rabugento. Bundão. Tocou alguns sinos?"

Ela corou, uma inundação delicada de cor que se levantou de seu peitos até o rosto. "Eu não quis dizer nada disso." Ele fez um som incrédulo. Ela sorriu um pouco timidamente.

"Bem, eu fiz. Mas só porque secretamente queria transar sem parar com você."

Ambos se calaram com suas palavras penduradas no ar. A verdade que nenhum deles tinha ousado admitir em voz alta até um segundo atrás.

Todos esses anos que ele tinha estado com Rosalie, dizendo a si mesmo que eles eram o casal perfeito — e todo o tempo ele secretamente queria colocar Isabella no chão e transar com ela, várias vezes e longamente.

"Eu quero que você saiba, eu nunca teria sequer colocado um dedo mindinho em você, se você se casasse com R ", disse ela de repente, sua expressão muito feroz.

"Eu sei."

Assim como ele nunca a teria tocado. Nenhum deles foi criado dessa maneira.

Ela tinha uma marca de vinco na bochecha do travesseiro, e uma marca fraca de vermelho debaixo de seu ouvido que ele suspeitava que fosse dele. Seus lábios estavam muito rosa, mesmo sem batom. Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a, só porque ele podia.

Avistou o relógio novamente quando ele puxou de volta.

"Eu tenho que ir", ele disse com pesar.

Ela sorriu, com os olhos cheios do mesmo sentimento.

Ele a beijou novamente, em seguida, rolou para longe e balançou as pernas ao longo da borda da cama. Ele estava muito consciente dela observando enquanto ele se vestia, e ele lançou-lhe um olhar autoconsciente.

"Tudo bem por aí?"

"Só admirando a vista. Você tem uma bunda muito agradável."

Ele sentiu uma onda de prazer ridículo em sua flagrante valorização de seu corpo. Engraçado, mas ele nunca tinha se considerado um homem particularmente vaidoso antes, mas a idéia de que Isabella admirava seu corpo e fez com que ele quisesse subir para a cama novamente.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir", disse ele.

"Eu sei."

Havia um brilho diabólico em seus olhos quando ela se inclinou para trás contra os travesseiros. O lençol caiu, revelando um vislumbre do mamilo rosa pálido.

"Seja justa. Você está me matando aqui", disse ele, indicando a protuberância crescendo no jeans que tinha acabado de fechar.

Ela riu e o lençol um pouco para cima.

"Melhor?"

"Não. Mas mais inteligente."

Ele terminou de se vestir, em seguida, pegou o telefone as chaves e voltou para a cama para soltar um beijo final sobre seus lábios.

"Tenha um bom dia", disse ela.

"Você também."

Não foi até que ele estava saindo de manhã cedo, ocupado com o tráfego que ele percebeu que nenhum deles tinha mencionado quando eles iriam ver outra vez, ou onde.

Não havia dúvida em sua mente que ele iria vê-la, entretanto. Ela estava em seu sangue. Sob sua pele. De jeito nenhum ele ia se manter longe do jeito que ela o fazia sentir. De jeito nenhum.

Não havia garantia de que ela se sentia da mesma maneira, embora. O pensamento o fez franzir a testa quando ele teceu o seu caminho através do tráfego. Como ela disse outra noite, Rosalie era sua amiga. Embora ele e Rosalie se separaram amigavelmente, ele poderia entender que houvesse outras questões em jogo para Isabella além do fato de que eles tinham uma química combustível.

Ele se perguntou se ela havia dito a Rosalie sobre eles. Então ele pensou na expressão torturada em seu rosto quando ela lhe disse que estava pegando um táxi para casa e sabia que ela não tinha.

Se ele fosse um cavalheiro, ele recuaria e deixaria ela resolver as coisas com sua amiga. Isabella e Rosalie tinham se conhecido por anos, depois de tudo. Não valia a pena comprometer, a amizade profunda e de longa duração por uma aventura.

Mesmo enquanto ele pensava nisso, ele sabia que não estaria seguindo sua própria sugestão. Ele já estabeleceu que ele tinha pouca força de vontade quando Isabella estava envolvida. Ele não estava pronto para desistir dela ainda. Quando a paixão morresse, quando ele pudesse compartilhar o mesmo ar que ela e não se sentir como se sua pele estivesse dois tamanhos menores, muito bem. Mas até que esse momento acontecesse, como ele eventualmente iria, ou até que ela delimitasse essa ligação, ele iria se permitir tê-la como pudesse.

**~~x~~**

O resto da semana passou em um borrão. Isabella corria todo o dia na loja, e todas as noites ela estava em seu lugar, dando vazão ao desejo, aparentemente, sem fim que ela tinha de estar pele- a-pele com Edward Cullen. Terça-feira a noite, eles estavam tão desesperados que transaram sobre as escadas para o apartamento, incapaz de esperar alguns segundos até que eles chegassem ao apartamento. Quarta-feira, ele apareceu na hora do almoço e ela trancou a porta da frente, antes que ele a levasse para trás no seu quarto dos fundos. Quinta-feira era véspera de Natal e ela sabia de longa experiência que a empresa de Edward tradicionalmente oferecia drinques após o trabalho, um evento que ela ajudou Rosalie a planejar várias vezes ao longo dos anos. Mesmo que eles não tinham discutido isso, ela sabia que não iria vê-lo esta noite. Na verdade, com toda a probabilidade passaria alguns dias antes de ela ouvir falar dele, dada a época do ano. Um fato que a fez sentir ridiculamente vazia.

Era apenas sexo, depois de tudo. Ela sobreviveu por meses sem isso antes. Ela poderia gerenciar alguns dias agora.

Seus pensamentos foram para Rosalie quando ela arrumou a loja após o encerramento do horário. Elas não tinham se falado por algumas semanas agora e Isabella experimentou uma pontada cada vez mais familiar de culpa quando ela pensou sobre sua amiga. Ela sentia a distância entre elas profundamente, mas o pensamento de mentir para E na linha telefônica acalmou sua mão toda vez que ela pegou o aparelho.

Ela precisava encontrar alguma forma para isso, para o bem de sua amizade, mas cada vez que pensava em confessar o que tinha acontecido com Edward - que ainda estava acontecendo -, ela sentia-se mal e instável.

Ela não era estúpida, ela entendeu que alguns dos temores que a deixava doente, era um retrocesso do que tinha acontecido quando tinha dezesseis anos, mas isso não fazia nenhuma diferença. Ela ainda estava com medo de confessar suas ações para sua melhor amiga.

E ainda assim ela também não poderia encontrar em si mesma a força para evitar Edward.

Quando estava com ele, o mundo encolhia a poucos metros quadrado de seus pés. Havia apenas seus olhos, sua boca, as mãos, seu pau e a maneira como ele olhava para ela, a maneira que ele tocava e as coisas que ele dizia e ao modo como ele movia...

Ela suspirou profundamente. Ela era um caso perdido de culpa e luxúria montado em graus iguais. Uma confusão, em outras palavras.

Tratou de pedir comida indiana em casa para o jantar, em seguida, caiu em frente à TV para assistir especiais de Natal. Como fazia todos os anos, ela planejou o dia seguinte em sua mente. Algo decadente para o café-da-manhã, porque era Natal, depois de tudo, então ela dirigiria até alguma cidade no interior para obter um pouco de ar fresco. Com um pouco de sorte, haveria algumas crianças com motos novas e patins para desfrutar ao longo do caminho, então ela viria de volta para casa e se deitaria confortavelmente no sofá. Ela tinha um par de filmes que ela tinha comprado, e ela a faria sua refeição favorita de conforto, macarrão e queijo, para então comer uma barra inteira de chocolate, frutas e nozes, enquanto choramingava e ria da TV. Então, ela iria para a cama cedo, e ela teria sobrevivido mais um dia de Natal.

Havia se tornado um tipo de tradição, seu não-Natal. Por um tempo, Rosalie tentou atraí-la para a casa dos avôs para um almoço completo com pudim e presentes embrulhados brilhantemente, mas Isabella sempre resistiu. Ela não era tão patética que ela teve que pedir emprestado alguma família para o que era, na verdade, apenas um feriado comercialmente vantajoso. Uma vez que Edward apareceu, ela havia sido extremamente feliz que ela se manteve firme. Compartilhar o Natal com ele a cada ano teria sido inconcebível, e sair do acordo sem ofender os avós de Rosalie seria quase impossível.

Além disso, havia algo sólido e reconfortante sobre seu Natal solitário. Ninguém poderia decepcioná-la. Não poderia mudar os planos. Ninguém poderia decidir que ela não era mais digna de seu amor e respeito e expulsá-la de sua casa. Assim, embora possa ser difícil ficar sozinha, enquanto a maior parte do mundo ocidental estava comendo peru e pudim de ameixa e trocava presentes, era também um lembrete do fato de que ela estava por si própria, e que ela era forte e resistente e dona de si mesma.

Ela estava assistindo a um programa de bate-papo, quando o interfone tocou. Apesar de saber que Edward estava ocupado no outro lado da cidade, sua barriga se contorceu na expectativa. Ela foi até o interfone e apertou o botão.

"Olá?"

"Sou eu."

"Você não tem uma festa?"

"Eu fugi."

Ela sorriu incapaz de reprimir o prazer que sentia em sua confissão. Edward era ferozmente ambicioso. Ele tinha passado muitos e muitos anos fazendo o que era necessário para ser aceito pelos sócios seniores do escritório de advocacia. Uns poucos meses atrás, a noção de não cumprir sua função na empresa seria impensável para ele, ela tinha certeza disso.

No entanto, esta noite ele tinha feito exatamente isso, e ele veio para ela.

Ela abriu para ele subir, em seguida, olhou para ela em calças de pijama de flanela largas. Ela foi tentada a fazer uma corrida para o quarto e mudar para algo mais glamouroso, mas ela já podia ouvir seus passos na escada.

Ele teria que tomá-la como ele a encontrou.

Ela estendeu a mão e puxou o cabelo do rabo de cavalo que ela empurrou-o quando terminou o trabalho e o afofou rapidamente antes de abrir a porta da frente. Edward ainda estava em seu terno de trabalhar e sobretudo da Marinha e ele trouxe o frio com ele ao passar pela porta.

"Você está congelado", ela disse enquanto ele tirou o casaco.

"Eu tive que estacionar a dois quarteirões e andar".

"Você quer algo quente para beber? Café, chá? Algum conhaque? "

"Não."

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, sua boca encontrando a dela infalivelmente. Ele tinha gosto de uísque e suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas, de forma rápida encontrando seu caminho sob o cós de pijama. Ele acalmou quando ele segurou seu traseiro nu, levantando a cabeça e olhá-la nos olhos.

"Me esperando?"

"Eu sempre fico sem nada por baixo de minhas roupas de dormir."

"Lembre-me de fazer uma festa do pijama em breve."

Ele caminhou com ela para trás até o corredor para seu quarto, empurrando-a para baixo na cama e abaixando-se em cima dela. Ela adorava a intensidade de suas carícias, a maneira como ele moldava e acalmava e zombava dela com as mãos e boca, como se seu único propósito em todo o mundo fosse lhe dar o maior prazer possível. Ela estava muito feliz e agradecida, suspirando e tremendo sob seu assalto.

Ele a levou ao clímax duas vezes antes de deslizar dentro dela e começar um passeio lento, comedido. Quando sua mão escorregou entre seus corpos para encontrá-la novamente, ela sacudiu a cabeça, certo de que ela não poderia ir de novo. Ele murmurou doces, escuras e sujas coisas em seu ouvido e mostrou-lhe como ela estava errada, torcendo um arqueamento de orgasmo nela antes de enterra-se ao máximo e encontrar sua própria libertação. Mesmo que ela estivesse mole com satisfação, ela o fez rolar de bruços e depois aliviou a tensão do dia a partir de seus ombros.

"Mau dia?", ela perguntou como ela se sentia seus músculos dar um nó.

"Sim. Temos um caso de falência grande no momento. Provas pelo barco de carga, milhões de declarações... Manter uma faixa de tudo isso é quase impossível."

"Você vai conseguir."

Ele levantou a cabeça para que ele pudesse olhar para ela sobre seu ombro. "Você está confiante em meu nome, dado que você não tem idéia se eu sou mesmo competente ou não."

"Claro que você é competente. Você ganhou tudo que você tem. Você é dedicado e meticuloso e honrado."

Ele ficou imóvel. De repente, ela se sentiu muito tola, como se ela tivesse comentado sobre algo que ela não devia ou ultrapassado os limites de alguma forma.

"Obrigado", disse ele calmamente. "Acredite ou não, eu precisava ouvir isso."

Ela esticou em cima dele, cobrindo seu corpo com o dela, e deu um beijo na nuca.

"Você faz um bom colchão", disse ela.

"Você faz um bom cobertor."

Sua mão vagou em sua coxa, apertando-o levemente.

"Então, você tem um grande dia previsto para amanhã?" Ele perguntou à toa. "Fazendo a ronda dos presentes, comer pudim de ameixa até sentir doente?"

Ela pensou sobre seus parentes e da casa grande em Sussex que ela não tinha visitado nos últimos anos. "Algo como isso. E você? "

"Almoço com a mamãe. Geralmente um pouco hit e miss, mas ela gosta de pensar que ela pode cozinhar e eu não vejo o ponto de decepcionar ela nesta fase final. "

"Muito galante de você."

"Eu tento."

Ele sabia que ela estava a brincar e ele a alavancou com seu peso corporal, seus quadris indo para fora da cama e derrubando-a para o lado. Ela riu, e então suspirou quando ele abaixou a cabeça para os seios e desenhou um mamilo em sua boca.

"O que você vai dar", ela perguntou.

"Desculpe?" Suas palavras foram abafadas por seu peito.

"Sua mãe. O que você dar para ela "

Ela não sabia por que ela estava perguntando. Ela não conhecia a Sra. Cullen. Ela não teria nenhuma idéia se o seu presente era apropriado, ou se poderia ser apreciado. Mas, por alguma razão ela queria saber mais. Sobre ele, sobre sua vida, seu mundo.

"Ela alegou que não precisa nem quer nada. Ela sempre faz. Então, eu comprei uma TV nova e ingressos para 'Fantasma da Ópera'. Ela viu-o três vezes já, mas ela ama até à morte, então..."

"Você já esteve com ela nessas três vezes?"

"Sim".

Houve certo tom nessa única palavra que disse a ela que ele não compartilha o amor de sua mãe por Andrew Lloyd Webber. No entanto, ele a tinha levado três vezes, e estava se preparando para uma quarta.

Ela sentiu uma onda repentina e quase esmagadora de afeição e simpatia por ele enquanto ela o imaginava escoltando sua mãe para a cidade em sua grande noite e tolerante para suportar duas horas do teatro musical. Ela descansou a mão na cabeça, dedos enrolado em seu cabelo, um pouco surpreendido pela força de sua reação.

"Acredite ou não, é possível dormir no segundo ato, se você tem os lugares certos", disse ele salpicando beijos através da inclinação de seu peito."

"Bem, então, tudo bem." Fizeram amor outra vez antes de ele rolar da cama e começar a recolher suas roupas. Embora intelectualmente ela achou que ele iria para casa, era véspera de Natal, depois de tudo, uma parte dela secretamente esperava que ele pudesse ficar a noite, do jeito que ele fez no domingo. Ela não estava prestes a pedir-lhe isso, no entanto. Nem em um milhão de anos. Em vez disso, ela puxou o robe e seguiu para a porta.

"Tenha um Feliz Natal amanhã", ela desejou enquanto descia as escadas.

"Você também, Isabella."

Mais uma vez eles não haviam discutido quando eles se veriam outra vez. Ela ponderou o significado disso, o que definitivamente estava se tornando um hábito. Era porque nenhum deles queria ser preso? Ele tinha acabado um relacionamento de seis anos e quase-casamento, depois de tudo. E ela estava traindo a sua melhor amiga a cada segundo que ela passou com ele. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente porque ambos estavam conscientes de como frágil, como nebulosa era essa coisa entre eles.

Se ela pendurasse muitas expectativas sobre ele, isso bem poderia desmoronar em pó. Afinal, era apenas sexo. Não havia uma fundação para nada substancial.

Ela escorregou para trás nos lençóis ainda quentes de Edward e dormiu profundamente, acordando com o toque de ressonância de seu telefone. Ela sabia quem era antes de ela responder: Rosalie, com a diferença fuso entre Inglaterra e Austrália novamente.

"Eu sei, eu sei, é praticamente o meio da noite", Rosalie disse. "Bateu-me que eu estive tão envolvido com tudo o que está acontecendo aqui que eu não falei com você por semanas. Bella, há tanta coisa que eu preciso te dizer..."

"Eu estou ouvindo." Rosalie respirou fundo. "Eu estou apaixonada, e eu não vou voltar para casa. Essas são as duas grandes novidades".

Isabella se sentou na cama, adrenalina e medo surgindo através dela. "O que?"

"Sinto muito, mas faz tanto tempo desde que eu liguei, mas tem sido tão intenso. Emmett e eu ... eu o amo muito. Ele é doce e inteligente, engraçado e irreverente e tão gentil. E, sim, um pouco quebrado. Mas eu não acho que é irreparável. E você sabe o que? Mesmo se for, eu vou levá- lo como está, de qualquer jeito. Ele é o homem que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida."

"Tudo bem. Entendi a parte de estar apaixonada." Afinal, ela tinha adivinhado que Rosalie tinha caído no amor com Nathan há um tempo. Todas as conversas que tinham compartilhado tinham sido salpicadas com referências a ele e quão grandes ele era e como não podia esperar até que Isabella tivesse a chance de conhecê-lo. "Vá sobre a parte de não-vir-para-casa-novamente. Esse é o que está me assustando agora."

Isabella abraçou os joelhos contra o peito, ciente de que ela não ia gostar do que ela estava prestes a ouvir.

"Ele tem um negócio aqui, Bella. E ele tem muito acontecendo em sua vida agora para lidar com uma grande mudança. Mais o clima é incrível. As pessoas continuam me advertindo que o inverno pode ser bastante desagradável, mas não pode ser pior do que Londres, certo? E meu pai está aqui ... Isto parece onde eu precisa estar agora. "

"Eu pensei que o seu pai não estava interessado?"

"Alguma coisa aconteceu. Prometa que não vai pirar, mas na semana passada eu tive um acidente e me cortei muito mal. Emmett teve que apressar-me para o hospital e eu acho que o medo fez Sam perceber que não pode ficar outra chance para obter este direito. Então, nós estamos falando. Não é perfeito. Ele definitivamente não é perfeito. Mas, então, nem eu Graças a Deus." Rosalie riu, e Isabella podia ouvir uma riqueza de experiência e realização no som.

De repente, ela se sentiu como se um vazio tenha aberto entre elas, um Grand Canyon de distância insuperável, tanto geográfica e emocional. E foi no outro lado do mundo, loucamente apaixonada por um australiano que ela queria ficar e se estabelecer. Sem dúvida, eles se casariam e teriam filhos um dia. O mês passado havia claramente sido um divisor de águas para ela, e ela passou por tudo isso sem Isabella.

Enquanto isso, Isabella tinha estado na Inglaterra, levando um desonesto e mal-pensada affair com o ex de Rosalie. Mentindo para sua melhor amiga. Com medo de contar a verdade a ela.

Tantos anos de amizade. Tanto amor. Como tinha chegado a isso?

A culpa é sua. Você nunca deveria ter-lhe dado a aguardente. Mas você não pode evitar, não é? E você não podia ajudar a si mesma agora.

"Diga alguma coisa, Bella," Rosalie disse calmamente.

"Vou sentir saudades", disse Bella, sua garganta fechando. Lágrimas encheram os olhos e ela piscou rapidamente.

Ela deveria estar feliz por sua amiga. Rosalie estava feliz no amor, tanto que ela estava prestes a embarcar em uma nova e emocionante aventura. Mas, aparentemente, ela era muito egoísta para passar seu próprio senso de perda.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta, também, Bella. Eu vou um monte para casa, não se preocupe. E você pode vir aqui. Todo feriado que você quiser, para os próximos 40 anos." Rosalie fungou e Isabella sabia que ela estava chorando também.

"Eu sinto muito. Estou feliz por você. Emocionado por você, na verdade. Mas eu vou sentir sua falta como louca, R. Você é minha garota ".

"Você é minha garota, também, querida. Tanto é assim. Se não fosse por você, eu nunca teria tido a coragem de tomar esta decisão. Toda vez que eu tinha a escolha de um risco ou jogar pelo seguro, ouvi sua voz na minha cabeça, me aplaudindo. Realmente, quando eu penso sobre isso, tudo isso é culpa sua. "

Isabella não podia falar, então, ela estava muito ocupada soluçando, segurando o bocal longe para Rosalie não poder ouvir como ela estava angustiada.

"Bella, se você está gritando com seus olhos agora eu vou saltar de um avião e vir agitar algum sentido para você. Podemos falar ao telefone e Skype e e-mail e visitas. Não vai ser o mesmo, eu sei. Mas não vamos perder uma a outra."

Isabella utilizou o canto do lençol para enxugar os olhos. Ela respirou fundo e trouxe o aparelho perto de novo. "Eu sei. Vai ser ótimo. E eu sempre quis ir para a Austrália. As pessoas continuam a me dizer o quão quente os caras são aí ".

"Eles são. Tão quente. Você vai adorar. Talvez você mesmo decida emigrar, também." Havia uma nota, melancólica e esperançosa na voz de Rosalie.

Era uma coisa tão grande, o que R estava fazendo. Abandonando seus amigos, sua família, tudo o que ela conhecia e amava e assumindo uma nova vida em um novo país. Tudo por amor. De repente uma onda de emoção inundou Isabella, orgulho e alegria para sua amiga que era tão bem sucedida em encontrar o seu próprio caminho.

"R, você é uma super estrela", disse ela, incapaz de articular as emoções que enchiam seu peito. "Se você estivesse aqui agora eu iria dar-lhe o maior beijo em seguida, levá-la a beber champanhe francês e dançar".

"Não é dia de Natal? Onde poderíamos fazer isso, champanhe e dançar?"

"Nós encontraríamos algum lugar. Somos engenhosas, inventivas".

Ela respirou profundamente, sugando de volta o resto de suas lágrimas.

Ela não faria isso mais difícil para Rosalie do que já era. Ela seria feliz por ela.

Elas conversaram por mais alguns minutos, depois a campainha de Rosalie começou a apitar e elas tiveram que encerrar a chamada.

Isabella caiu de costas na cama depois, seu rosto duro com as lágrimas secas.

Rosalie não estava voltando para casa. E Isabella ainda não tinha dito a ela que amiga de merda que ela tinha sido.

Todas as desculpas habituais foram ficando velhas: que Rosalie tinha tanto em sua cabeça, que seria melhor fazê-lo cara a cara, que Rosalie precisava de amizade e apoio mais do que honestidade e de confissão. Eram mentiras, todas elas. Isabella era um covarde. A covarde, covarde de barriga amarela. Com muito medo de enfrentar as conseqüências de suas próprias ações.

Completamente infeliz, ela virou o rosto no travesseiro e arrastou a colcha sobre sua cabeça. Para adicionar a sua miséria, era dia de Natal e pela primeira vez ela simplesmente não tinha a energia para fingir que ela não se importava que ela estava afastada de sua família. Fazia quase 10 anos desde que ela desistiu de lutar contra sua madrasta e na sua determinação para acreditar no pior dela e virou as costas para suas meio-irmãs e seu pai. Para cada um desses 10 anos, ela tinha feito um inferno para não sentir falta, para não pensar neles, não se debruçar sobre o que poderia ter sido.

Esta manhã, ela cedeu ao sentimento e deixou-se imaginar o que seu dia seria. Café na cozinha, e então culto da manhã na igreja da aldeia. Almoço seria servido na sala de jantar formal, no melhor aparelho da China, com todos no seu melhor vestido de domingo. Suas meio-irmãs, Kate e Alice, tinham 15 e 18 anos, respectivamente, agora. Sem dúvida, seu pai tinha deixado algo bonito e luxuoso sob a Árvore de Natal. Ele sempre foi generoso com os presentes, ao contrário de sua atenção, tempo ou afeto. E mesmo que ele não fosse, Sue iria assegurar que suas meninas fossem atendidas. Ela tinha sido sempre muito assídua sobre isso, até a restrição de más influências de suas vidas.

Ela se perguntou como Kate e Alice pareceriam agora. A última vez que as tinha visto tinha sido há cinco anos, um encontro acidental na sala de alimentos da Harrod. Sue tinha estado com elas, e Isabella poderia ainda lembrar o altivo desdém em seus olhos quando ela tinha olhado para o casaco vintage de pele de Isabella e o seu mini-vestido preto. Seu olhar mordaz da cabeça aos pés tinha sido digno de Edward em seu dia mais detestável. Era por isso que Isabella teve sempre que morder tão prontamente a sua isca? Ela teve tanta desaprovação em sua vida, que ela não tinha sido capaz de agüentar um pouquinho mais.

O nariz foi empurrado para o travesseiro, o que tornava difícil respirar, mas ela não queria sair de sua cama. Ela queria enrolar e ir dormir e acordar só ao achar que tudo o que estava errado em sua vida tinha sido corrigido. E ela queria estar em casa e ela queria que seu pai se lembrasse que ele teve três filhas. E ela queria Edward para ser apenas um cara incrível, quente que ela conheceu e não ex-noivo de Rosalie.

Ela teve uma batalha contra seu travesseiro e rolou para seu lado, mantendo os olhos bem fechados. Talvez ela dormisse durante o dia de Natal. Talvez esse fosse o melhor presente que ela poderia ter este ano.

**Que triste que a Rosalie não esteja voltando para casa, mas fico feliz que ela decidiu caminhar com as própiras pernas. Mais um pedaço do passado da Bella, super tenso isso.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **Tudo que envolve os dois é completamente quente. Edward vai melhorando conforme a Bella vai enraizando na vida dele. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Foi só adicionar um pouco de Bella na vida dele que ele ficou melhor rapidinho. O fogo deles não tem lugar definido. Sua opinião foi anotada. Bjos

**Bah83: **A mudança do Edward foi notável, e te garanto que você ainda vem mudanças por aí e todas elas para melhor. A minha mudança favorita envolve um certo clube que ele queira entrar e ... já falei demais. O.o você não gosta de manga? Mas é tão gosto, e tem mangas que não tem tanto fiapo. Bjos

**Quarta-feira tem mais. Bjos e até lá.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Como será que eles passaram o natal? Hoje vamos saber a história completa sobre a Bella. Apreciem e comentem.**

**Capítulo 8**

Edward suportou o Natal no apartamento de sua mãe o maior tempo possível. Como no ano passado e no ano anterior, ela tinha convidado um conjunto de crianças abandonadas incompatíveis e desviadas que morava em torno da propriedade para comemorar com eles, incapaz de deixar alguém passar o Natal sozinho. O resultado foi um aglomerado na mesa, muita comida, canções de Natal altas e estridentes no rádio e um bando de estranhos em que todos pareciam conhecer um ao outro.

Ele era um homem estranho, como ele sempre foi realmente. Ele era um dos poucos entre seus conhecidos, que tinha ido estudar na universidade após o colegial. A maioria de seus amigos da antiga escola não entendia por que ele sempre trabalhou tão duro por boas notas, porque ele estava sempre planejando o futuro.

Verdade seja dita, Edward não sabia exatamente o que o levou, ou, por que ele foi moldado de forma diferente deles. Eles todos cresceram pobres, depois de tudo. A maioria deles vivia em um único agregado familiar, também. No entanto, ele sempre queria mais.

Ele tinha mais agora. Um lindo apartamento na parte "certa" da cidade, dinheiro no banco, um carro clássico e elegante. Em breve, a menos que ele estivesse interpretando mal os sinais, ele se tornaria sócio da empresa. Seus sapatos eram italianos e artesanais, sua camisa sob medida. Ele bebeu uísque 30 anos de idade e comeu nos melhores restaurantes. E até recentemente ele teve a perfeita, sofisticada e refinada parceira para compartilhá-la com todos.

Ele pensou que Rosalie era o que ele queria, o que ele precisava. Mas Rosalie nunca tinha enchido seus pensamentos da forma que Isabella fez. Ela nunca caiu em sua mente durante reuniões importantes, ou sucederam nos seus sonhos. Ela nunca inspirou tanta frustração ou tinha dado a ele um tesão que durou três cursos porque ela tinha levado sua calcinha e enfiou-a no seu bolso.

Edward foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por uma cotovelada em suas costelas, cortesia da Sra. Slater, vizinha de sua mãe.

"Preste atenção. Sua mãe está falando com você."

"Desculpe, mãe", disse ele. "Eu não estava concentrado."

"Sem brincadeira. Eu perguntei se você queria um pedaço de pudim de ameixa?"

O olhar de Edward foi para a enorme e ainda fumegante monte de farinha e frutas que sua mãe tinha desembrulhado de seu pacote de chita a menos de meia hora. Era o seu orgulho e alegria, uma receita de família, e mesmo que ele lhe desse indigestão ele entregou a taça.

Era Natal, depois de tudo.

Sua boa vontade acabou quando alguém sugeriu charadas depois do almoço. A idéia de passar várias horas fazendo mímicas de velhos títulos de filmes no quarto de sua mãe fazia ele querer bater com a cabeça contra a parede. Ele ficou o tempo suficiente para configurar a TV de tela plana que ele tinha comprado para ela, então ele a beijou disse adeus e saiu.

Meu palpite era que ela estava tão aliviada por ele ir como ele estava para sair. Ela sempre foi um pouco confusa para ele. Não que ele duvidasse de seu amor, ou de seu orgulho por ele. Mas ela não o entendia. Seu mundo era definido pelo que estava na TV, quem ganhou o futebol no fim de semana, o que seus vizinhos estavam fazendo e dizendo.

Eles poderiam muito bem viver em planetas diferentes.

Ele voltou para casa através da cidade extraordinariamente tranquila, maravilhado com o quão fácil era dar uma volta, quando todos estavam dormindo depois de muito peru, molho e conhaque demais.

Mesmo que ele estivesse fora de seu caminho, ele encontrou-se dirigindo para a loja de Isabella no caminho de casa. Não porque ele esperava que ela estivesse lá, ou porque queria sexo. Ele realmente não sabia o que o levou lá, pelo menos, ele não estava disposto a examinar essa necessidade. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira.

Ele passou, olhando para a janela do andar de cima. A sombra passou por trás da cortina. Ele colocou o pé no freio, franzindo a testa. Isabella estava em casa, então. Ele olhou para o relógio. Era quase três. Ela claramente teve uma rápida celebração do Natal, como ele próprio. Ou talvez a sua família tivesse tradições diferentes. Talvez eles fizessem alguma coisa a noite.

Duas coisas voltaram para ele então: a falta de frou-frou de Natal no apartamento de Isabella, e a maneira como seu corpo tinha ficado tenso por uma fração de segundo na noite passada quando ele perguntou o que ela iria fazer hoje.

Ele puxou para o meio-fio e desligou o motor. Ainda carrancudo, ele atravessou a rua e bateu a campainha.

"Olá?" Sua voz soava estranha pelo interfone.

"Feliz Natal", disse ele.

Houve uma longa pausa. Então: "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estou no meu caminho para casa. Abra para mim."

"Eu estou no meu caminho pra sair."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, considerando a janela no andar de cima. "Não, você não está."

Outra longa pausa.

"Eu não sou boa companhia agora."

"Perfeito. Abra para mim, Isabella."

Ele esperou, com a mão na maçaneta. Ele sabia que ela o deixaria entrar. Se fosse ela em sua porta, ele não podia negar-lhe, e ele sabia, em seu interior, que ela não podia negar-lhe, também.

A porta tocou e ele empurrou para dentro. Ela esperou no topo das escadas, emoldurada pela porta, com os braços cruzados sobre os seios, queixo definido. Ela estava usando os mesmos pijamas da noite passada com um capuz e grandes meias macias. Seus olhos estavam inchados, o cabelo puxado em tranças assimétricas. Havia uma pequena mancha de chocolate no seu rosto e outro em sua parte superior.

Ele fez uma pausa no degrau mais alto, avaliando o seu humor.

Solitária e triste com notas de base de desafio, ele decidiu.

"O que aconteceu sobre jantar com os familiares", questionou.

"Mudança de planos."

Certo. "Por que tenho a sensação de que não havia planos para começar?"

Isso era o que aquele momento de tensão tinha acontecido ontem à noite, claro. Vinte-vinte retrospecto*****. Ela não pestanejou. "Será que isso importa?"

***Perfeita compreensão de um evento depois que ele aconteceu; - um termo normalmente usado com sarcasmo em resposta às críticas de sua decisão, o que implica que a crítica é injusta a julgar a sabedoria da decisão à luz das informações que não estavam disponíveis quando a decisão foi tomada.**

Ele lhe deu um suave empurrão. Ela cravou seus pés no chão. "Eu não quero sair."

"Difícil".

"Edward"

"Eu vou levar você para baixo do chuveiro como a cena da mangueira em First Blood, se tiver que fazer."

Pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou seu corpo amoleceu.

"Você tem cinco minutos", disse ele.

"Com? Mínimo, quinze."

"Dez".

Ela ficou pronta em 20, saindo de seu quarto em um par de jeans apertados, um fofo suéter vermelho e botas de couro vermelho de salto estilete. Ela cheirava bem, e seu cabelo caía folgadamente sobre seus ombros em suaves ondas.

"Se você me levar para o McDonalds, eu vou estar realmente aborrecida com você. Só para você saber. "

"Anotado".

Ele a ajudou com sua jaqueta e colocou seu lenço em torno de seu pescoço. Ela lançou um olhar para ele de baixo dos cílios e ele viu a incerteza nela. A dúvida.

Uma onda completamente inesperada de proteção veio sobre ele. Ele não sabia o que ou quem a feriu e inspirou os olhos inchados e a compulsão por chocolate, mas ele queria envolvê-la em seus braços e garantir que o que quer que fosse, estaria tudo bem.

Ele se contentou com ajustar seu lenço, puxando o cabelo livre de debaixo dele.

"Não", disse ele.

Em seguida, ele a beijou, uma mão em concha na curva de sua bochecha. Ela tinha gosto de pasta de dente e ela se apoiou nele, uma mão amassando o tecido de sua camisa. Após alguns segundos, ele quebrou o beijo, esfregando a bochecha contra a dela brevemente antes de recuar. "Vamos."

Estava ficando escuro quando eles dirigiram a Bloomsbury. Isabella deu-lhe um olhar quando ele estacionou atrás de seu apartamento.

"Eu pensei que você estava me levando para fora."

"Eu estou. Trata-se de fora".

"Eu acho que é melhor do que o McDonalds."

Ela nunca tinha ido a seu apartamento antes e ele estava ciente de sentir nervoso quando ela seguiu-o através da porta. Para os padrões dela, o sofá escuro de couro e poltronas eram provavelmente incrivelmente aborrecidos, como eram as cortinas de veludo. Uma parede coberta por uma estante, cheia de livros e várias peças de arte que ele conseguiu ao longo dos anos. Ele observou como seu olhar varreu tudo, parando aqui e ali.

"Bem?", ele perguntou.

"Melhor do que eu pensava. Pelo menos você não tem uma cabeça de cervo de pelúcia. "

"Espere até você ver o quarto."

"Deus, eu espero que você esteja brincando."

Ele caminhou para a cozinha, tirando seu casaco e deixando-o apoiado sobre as costas de uma das cadeiras de jantar.

"Oh, isso é legal", disse ela, quando ela avistou sua área de jantar privada mobiliada com Maple Art Deco.

"Eu acho que sim."

Ela alisou a mão sobre a curva posterior da cadeira, sinuoso.

"E lá estava eu, esperando uma decoração baronial".

"Estou guardando meus tostões para uma."

Seu olhar aguçado quando ele começou puxar alimentos do frigorífico. Uma galinha, um embrulho de papel celofane de estragão, batatas, cenouras.

"Você está cozinhando para mim?"

"Isso mesmo."

Ela tirou o próprio casaco e lentamente desenrolou o lenço.

Foi um movimento bastante inócuo, mas tudo que Isabella fazia era sexy e ele sentiu-se endurecendo.

"Você sabe cozinhar?", Ela perguntou quando ela deslizou para um dos bancos no balcão da cozinha.

"Você vai ter que esperar e ver."

"Posso ter algo para beber enquanto espero?"

"Sirva-se". Ele acenou em direção ao seu frigorífico de vinho.

Ela atravessou a sala, verificando as garrafas através da porta de vidro.

Ela assobiou. "Você tem um Chateau Margaux aqui."

"Dois, na verdade. Podemos abrir uma se quiser."

Ela sorriu, atirando-lhe um olhar desafiador. "Eu deveria cobrar isso de você, só para lhe ensinar uma lição."

Ele abriu uma gaveta e pegou o abridor de garrafa, oferecendo a ela. Ela olhou para ele.

"Esse vinho deve custar £500."

"Mais perto de £ 700, na verdade."

"Você seriamente pagou tanto em uma garrafa de vinho?"

"Eu fiz."

"Posso perguntar por quê?"

"Eu pensei que poderia me fazer uma pessoa melhor." Ele disse secamente, assim ela saberia que ele estava brincando, mas ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

"Será que é?"

"O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que você sempre foi uma pessoa incrível."

Eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento, o único som era o tique-taque do relógio de parede.

"Passa-me a garrafa", disse ele.

Ela estreitou os olhos por um segundo. "Você deve saber que eu sempre venço os jogos de desafio."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela encolheu os ombros e abriu o frigobar, tirando a garrafa de Chateau Margaux de seu lugar. Ela entregou-a com um brilho _eu-desafio-você_ em seu olhar.

Ele usou a faca sobre a abertura para cortar o selo. Ela fez um som pequeno, aflito na parte de trás de sua garganta.

"Você está bem?", Perguntou ele.

"Não."

Apertou a ponta do saca-rolhas na rolha para obter boa rosca. Ele começou a torcer. Isabella levou a mão, agarrando seu pulso para detê-lo.

"Espere. Você tem certeza?"

"Sim".

"Você não deveria guardá-lo para uma ocasião especial?"

"Esta é uma ocasião especial. Vamos jantar".

Sua mão apertou na sua por um segundo, depois caiu.

"Tudo bem. É o seu vinho".

Ele abriu o frasco e serviu dois copos, deslizando o outro para o lado do balcão em direção a ela.

"Feliz Natal, Isabella", disse ele calmamente.

Ela beijou a borda da taça dela.

"Feliz Natal", disse ela, seus olhos castanhos dourados de repente solenes.

"Por que não está com sua família hoje?", Ele perguntou incapaz de morder a língua mais um momento.

"Se você acha que um copo de vinho £700 vai me transformar em um bêbado, desleixado confessional, talvez você precise despejar isto de volta na garrafa ", disse ela, oferecendo-lhe o copo de volta.

Ele acenou. "Você não tem que me dizer se não for o que quer."

"Psicologia reversa não vai funcionar, também."

"Tudo bem." Ele tomou um gole de seu vinho, e então começou a descascar uma cebola.

Isabella o observava com cautela, como se estivesse à espera dele saltar em uma armadilha.

"Sente-se e beba seu vinho, Isabella", disse ele, não olhando para cima do que ele estava fazendo.

Ela meio que lhe obedecia, tomando um gole de sua bebida. "O que você acha?", Perguntou ele.

"Eu não pagaria mais de R $ 400 para ela."

"Dê-lhe um pouco de tempo para obter um pouco de ar sobre ele."

Ela sorriu levemente. "É adorável. Muito bom. "

Ele cortou a cebola, tendo o cuidado de manter o rosto longe dos sucos. Depois de alguns segundos, ela deslizou de volta em seu banquinho.

"Minha madrasta acha que eu sou uma má influência", disse ela.

Ele acalmou. "Desculpe?"

"Minha madrasta acha que eu sou uma má influência. É por isso que eu não passo o Natal com a minha família. Eu tenho duas muito jovens meio-irmãs com 15 e 18 anos, e ela não me quer contaminando-as com os meus caminhos de Jezebel".

Ele fez uma pausa com a faca acima da cebola.

"Ela disse isso para você?"

"Tem um tempo, eu não me lembro de suas palavras exatas. Mas essa é a essência."

Ela disse isso facilmente, levianamente, mas apostava que ela se lembrava exatamente o que a madrasta tinha dito a ela todos esses anos atrás. Palavra por palavra.

"E seu pai concorda com ela?"

"Meu pai é um homem ocupado. Ele não tem tempo para executar um negócio e uma família. "

"Quando foi a última vez que teve um Natal com eles?"

"Dez anos atrás."

Ele fez um cálculo rápido. Ela era um ano mais nova do que Rosalie, o que significava que ela deve ter apenas 19 anos quando ela tinha sido manda para fora de casa.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu fiz as malas e fui embora."

"Não. O que aconteceu antes?" Porque tinha que haver mais nesta história.

Ela sorriu um pouco cínica a curva de seus lábios. "O que eu fiz de mal, você quer dizer?"

"Eu quis dizer o que disse. O que aconteceu?"

Ela olhou para o seu vinho. "Quando eu tinha 16, eu me envolvi com um dos professores da minha escola. Algumas das outras meninas descobriram sobre ele. Eu fui chamada para o escritório do diretor. Meu pai estava em viagem de negócios, de modo que Sue tratou de tudo. Fui mandada embora da escola mais tarde, mas a fofoca continuou. É sempre assim." Ela encolheu os ombros.

Seu sangue gelou. "O que aconteceu com o professor?"

"Eu não sei. Sue não queria falar sobre isso comigo. Ela disse que eu já tinha causado problemas suficientes."

Ele colocou a faca no balcão, a raiva tornando seus movimentos descoordenados. "Quantos anos tinha esse cara?"

"Seus trinta e tantos anos, eu acho. Ele era o nosso professor de teatro. Naquele tempo, eu pensei que era uma coisa muito quente porque ele me percebeu" Ela deu uma risada sem graça.

"Então deixe ver se entendi. Alguém com influência e autoridade com algum grau de instrução seduz uma estudante e você é enviado para o exílio?" Ele podia ouvir a indignação em sua própria voz. Ele ficou indignado. Que tipo de mulher mandava a enteada para viver fora com estranhos quando ela tinha sido abusada por alguém que confiava?

"Você tem que entender Edward, eu era uma menina precoce. Desenvolvi cedo. Sempre interessada em meninos. Eu era uma daquelas meninas que iam à procura de problemas e encontrei.

Ele sabia sem perguntar que as palavras pertenciam a madrasta de Isabella.

"Correndo o risco de me repetir, onde estava o seu pai em tudo isso?"

Ela rodou o vinho em torno de seu copo. "Eu acho que ele era ocupado demais para perceber. Eu fiz o meu melhor para corrigir isso, porém, não adiantou. Ao longo dos próximos três anos, fui expulso de quatro escolas. Eu pintei meu cabelo, perfurei os lábios, meu nariz, minha orelha. Eu trouxe para casa cada perdedor de cabelos compridos que eu poderia pegar."

Ele ergueu o copo. "Bravo."

Ela lutou com as únicas armas que tinha: seu corpo e seu espírito.

"Obrigado. Funcionou. Eu tinha toda a sua atenção quando Sue lhe deu seu ultimato eu ou ela, porque suas meninas não iam crescer sob o mesmo teto que eu"

"O que ele disse?"

"Nada."

"Desculpe-me?" Ele apoiou as mãos no balcão e olhou para ela. "O que quer dizer, nada?"

"Ele se recusou a se envolver. Ele nos disse para trabalhar entre nós. Assim o fizemos. Eu saí. E eu não voltei."

Havia orgulho por trás de suas palavras simples e profunda dor.

Ele tentou imaginar como deve ter sido para ela - explorada por um mentor de confiança, abandonada pelas pessoas que deveriam ter se levantado e a protegido.

"Você teve que lidar com muita merda, Isabella", disse ele calmamente.

"Não foi excelente durante um tempo, mas Rosalie fez questão que eu superasse. Ela ficou do meu lado durante todo o drama de escândalo e expulsões, apesar de seus avôs que queriam que ela se distanciasse de mim. Ela nunca me rejeitou ou me decepcionou. Nem uma única vez."

Ela piscou rapidamente e ele percebeu que ela estava à beira de lágrimas. Ele contornou o balcão para chegar até ela, tentando entender. Ela contou toda a fealdade da sua adolescência, com olhos secos,não derramando nem uma única lágrima por ela. No entanto, agora que ela estava falando de Rosalie ela estava desmoronando?

"Isabella", disse ele, deslizando seu braço ao redor de seus ombros.

Ela olhou para ele, seus cílios espetados com a umidade. "Rosalie ligou esta manhã. Ela não está voltando para casa. Ela vai ficar na Austrália."

As lágrimas derramadas rolando pelo seu rosto. Ele puxou-a em seus braços, consciente de um aperto no peito. Não por causa do que ela acabara de lhe contar sobre Rosalie, mas porque ela estava ferida e ele não sabia como fazer a dor parar.

"Sinto muito", disse ele estupidamente. "Eu sei o quanto ela significa para você."

"Ela é minha melhor amiga. A minha rocha.".

"Eu sei."

Ela virou o rosto em seu ombro. Ele pousou a mão na sua nuca e olhou para a parede da cozinha. Se houvesse qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer para as coisas se acertarem para ela, ele faria isso, em um piscar de olhos. Mas não havia, então tudo o que ele podia fazer era segurá-la.

Ele pensou no que ela tinha acabado de lhe dizer, preenchendo os espaços em branco, juntando os pontos. Se ela soubesse ou não, a tristeza por ter perdido Rosalie estava amarrado com as dores de seu passado. Ela colocou todos os seus ovos na cesta de Rosalie, porque ela não tinha outras cestas, e agora Rosalie iria abandoná-la, como tantas outras pessoas em sua vida tinha feito.

Por um momento ele estava cheio de uma raiva irracional por Rosalie. Ela deve saber o que ela significava na vida de Isabella, o quão importante ela era. Como na Terra poderia ela ir para longe de Isabella, sabendo de sua história e como solitária ela era?

A parte racional de seu cérebro sabia que Rosalie tinha direito à sua própria vida. Ele estava numa posição privilegiada para entender o quanto ela ganhou o direito de buscar sua própria felicidade, em seus próprios termos, mesmo que isso significasse mover meio caminho ao redor do mundo. Mas isso não o impediu de querer sacudi-la.

Isabella mexeu em seus braços, fungando alto. "Você tem algum tecido?"

"Eu tenho lenços. Espere e eu vou pegar um".

Ele se afastou dela, seu peito ficando ainda mais apertado quando ele viu como ela estava inconsolável. Ele caminhou até o corredor para o quarto e pegou um punhado de lenços e voltou a cozinha.

Isabella estava limpando as lágrimas de suas bochechas com o dedo e olhou levemente constrangida quando ele entrou. Ele entregou-lhe os lenços. Ela limpou o rosto e assoou o nariz. Finalmente, ela fez contato visual com ele.

"Desculpe por jogar tudo isso em você. Ótima maneira de arruinar uma garrafa de vinho cara, hein?"

"Cale-se", disse ele, então ele a beijou, porque não havia outra maneira de transmitir o que sentia.

Proteção e excitação, diversão e admiração eram apenas a ponta do iceberg. A cada minuto, a cada segundo com Isabella era uma revelação. Ela era surpreendente, forte e frágil, ardente e suave, tímida e ousada. Uma contradição ambulante. Um quebra-cabeça. Um mistério que um homem pode passar uma vida gloriosa desvendando.

O pensamento fez com que ele quebrasse o beijo e desse um passo para trás. Os olhos de Isabella estavam fechados e ela os abriu lentamente. Ele olhou para suas profundezas âmbar e sentiu as pedras de fundação de sua própria existência deslocar fora do alinhamento.

Desde os seus primeiros dias, ele tinha tantas idéias fixas sobre a maneira como ele queria que sua vida fosse.

Ele nunca tinha tido a coragem ou imaginação para invocar Isabella, de imaginar uma vida com ela ao seu lado.

Maior engano.

Ele deu outro passo longe dela, um pouco assustado por seus próprios pensamentos. "É melhor eu começar esta refeição ou não comeremos até meia-noite."

**Bah83: **Daqui pra frente, ele continua mudando apenas para melhor. Triste mesmo, Rose era a única família da Bella e agora ela foi embora. Mas Rose precisava seguir seu próprio caminho. Sobre o clube, digamos que Edward vai perceber que entrar para um certo clube não é tão necessário quanto ser feliz com a Bella. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Hoje apareceu a história completa da Bella. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Edward é um amor. Bella teve que aprender a sobreviver sozinha desde cedo. Bjos

**Próximo capítulo no domingo traz uma pequena discussão do casal. Bjos e até lá**.


	10. Chapter 9

**Uma pequena discussão para expor todos os sentimentos. Entendam que a Bella ainda acha que tudo é temporário.**

**Capítulo 9**

Isabella tomou um gole de vinho e observou Edward movimentar sobre sua cozinha com confiança, era uma revelação surpreendente. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que ele cozinhava, mas ele claramente fazia. E ele gostava disso, como evidenciado pela tábua de cortar bem usada e sua extensa coleção de temperos e abrangente seleção de livros de receitas vislumbrada quando ele abriu a despensa.

Ela o encheu com perguntas sobre a sua refeição enquanto ele trabalhava, em parte porque ela estava fascinada por esta nova faceta dele e em parte porque ela estava envergonhada depois de perder a sua camisa.

Ela não deveria ter contado a ele sobre sua família. Isso não reflete bem a ninguém, muito menos a si mesma, e era história antiga. Um pouco natural hoje, talvez, mas ainda antiga. Quanto à notícia de Rosalie... Havia um milhão de maneiras amáveis que ela poderia ter contado a ele. Não que ele parecesse devastado pela revelação de que Rosalie não estaria voltando para casa.

Entretanto, dificilmente ele mostraria esse tipo de reação a Isabella, não é? Não quando eles estavam dormindo juntos.

Ela engoliu mais vinho e tentou simplesmente deixar tudo ir. Ela não podia fazer nada sobre o passado, e ela não podia fazer nada sobre Rosalie, e ela não poderia tomar de volta as coisas que ela tinha acabado de lhe dizer.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Isabella."

Ela olhou para cima e encontrou-o observando-a com firmeza. Tranqüilizador. Ela ouviu as mesmas palavras centenas de vezes ao longo dos anos, mas ganharam um novo poder quando Edward disse. Ele estava tão certo. Tão sólido e real e determinado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se de alguma forma mais leve.

"Por que você não vai para a sala encontrar algo para colocar no aparelho de som?"

Ela devidamente recolheu seu copo e foi a sala de estar.

"CDs estão na seção esquerda da estante", ele falou.

Ela os viu e rapidamente descobriu que seu gosto era surpreendentemente eclético. Bach e Beethoven, Springsteen e Simon e Garfunkel, Coldplay e Adele. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram quando ela avistou um familiar CD amarelo brilhante.

"Desde quando você gosta dos Sex Pistols?" Ela perguntou.

"Desde que eu tinha 14 anos e estava cercado por skinheads e irritados jovens desprivilegiados ".

Ela sorriu para si mesma, ela puxou o CD e introduziu no Cd player. Não a sua escolha tradicional de descanso, mas isso era quase uma celebração ao tradicional.

Ela estava prestes a voltar para a cozinha quando ela avistou um convite decididamente dobrado exibido na manta. Soava os acordes de abertura de _"Anarquia no Reino Unido"_ e preenchia o quarto, ela cedeu a curiosidade e se aproximou.

Era um convite para um jantar do Equinócio da Primavera no Clube Savage. Ela sorriu, sabendo o quão difícil Edward teve que trabalhar para conseguir a adesão ao exclusivo clube. Seu pai tinha sido um membro por anos e ela tinha ouvido o suficiente sobre os acontecimentos sufocantes de lá para saber sem dúvidas de que isso seria aborrecido e sem sentido, mas era algo importante para Edward. Como era maravilhoso que ele tinha finalmente conseguido o que queria.

Ela perguntou à toa quem ele iria levar. Rosalie seria uma parada dura para qualquer mulher comum mortal seguir.

Sua barriga apertou quando ela pensou em Edward levar outra mulher para um jantar chique. Ela perguntou quem entre suas conhecidas que seria. Alguém do trabalho, talvez? Ou talvez ele tinha uma amiga que poderia intervir para ajudá-lo.

_Ele sempre poderia levar você_.

A idéia era tão absurda que ela zombou em voz alta. Ela e Edward tinham tido sexo um punhado de vezes, mas eles não estavam em uma relação. Ela não era tola ou ingênua o suficiente para ceder a um pouco de fantasia. O jantar era no meio de março, a mais de dois meses de distância. Ele estaria bem e realmente seguido em frente então.

Além disso, ela era a última pessoa que ele gostaria de levar ao Clube Savage. Ele quer alguém que lhe traria crédito. Alguém elegante e recatada e adequada. Ele pode desfrutar ao transar com Isabella, mas ela estava acerca de um milhão de milhas do tipo de mulher que ele queria em seu braço em um evento como esse.

Ela colocou a parte de trás do convite no manto e voltou para a cozinha.

Ele refogava algo em seu impressionante fogão de seis bocas.

"Isso cheira bem", disse ela conforme ela retomou seu banquinho.

"Batatas gratinadas. Vamos ter com coq au vin e feijão verde ao alho. Eu tenho medo de que eu só tenha sorvete para sobremesa."

"Eu vou tentar engolir isso."

Ele abriu um sorriso para ela sobre seu ombro. Ela deixou seu olhar deslizar de suas costas para sua bunda. Impossível olhar para seu corpo sem se lembrar de como era tê-lo acima dela, seu peso bem-vindo pressionando-a para a cama, seu corpo em movimento dentro dela...

Edward voltou para o balcão para recolher uma tigela de algo picado, seu olhar encontrando o dela. Ele parou por um segundo, então um sorriso pequeno curvou sua boca.

"Seja paciente", ele disse com sua voz um pouco áspera.

Que ele sabia o que ela estava pensando, o que ela queria, simplesmente de olhar para ela apenas virou-a mais. De alguma forma ela conseguiu atravessar toda refeição principal, mas quando ele foi para a cozinha para servir o sorvete ela o seguiu e atraiu-o para o quarto.

Ela teve seu mau caminho com ele na cama, logo depois no chuveiro. Depois disso, ela fez barulho sobre sair porque ela não queria abusar de suas boas vindas, mas Edward levou suas roupas e mandou-a de volta a cama. Eles dormiram enrolados juntos, e de manhã eles fizeram amor de novo, antes que ele a levasse para casa.

**~~x~~**

Aquela noite, deu o tom para as próximas seis semanas. Se Edward estava ocupado com o trabalho, ela ia para sua casa e descansava em seu sofá a ler um livro enquanto ele lia contratos ou avaliações de material. Quando ela considerava que ele tinha feito o suficiente para o dia, ela distraia-o na forma mais mutuamente benéfica. Quando não estavam na casa dele, eles estavam na dela, fazendo a mesma coisa, exceto o trabalho. Ela apresentou-o às alegrias dos realitys da TV quando ela descobriu que sua idéia de relaxar era um vigoroso jogo de squash. Ele a apresentou para as alegrias das boas refeições, bom vinho e um sistema de som incrível.

De vez em quando ela experimentava uma sacudida pequena de choque quando ela percebia que este era Edward Cullen, e ela estava fazendo tudo isso com ele. Nunca em um milhão de anos ela pensou que acabaria deitada em um sofá ao lado dele, com as mãos fazendo coisas maravilhosas para o arco do pé, enquanto eles assistiam 'Dançando com as Estrelas'. Ele a fez rir, ele a fez pensar, e, sim, às vezes ele a provocava com os seus pronunciamentos arrogantes, _este-é-o- caminho-que-vai-ser..._ Ela nunca deixava ele se safar, no entanto, e eles discutiram mais de uma vez. Mas eles sempre faziam as pazes espetacularmente, de modo que ela achava que valia a pena a discussão.

Porque os dias eram curtos e ainda era frio lá fora, foi fácil se sentir como se estivessem vivendo em sua própria bolha. Havia umas poucas interrupções do mundo real, e tornou enganosamente fácil para Isabella fingir que o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Edward era contido e privado. Ela falou com Rosalie, pelo menos uma vez por semana, e toda vez a conversa era focada em Emmett e os planos que ele e Rosalie tinham feito para o futuro. A culpa usual e a auto- recriminação pesavam sobre Isabella depois que ela desligava o telefone, mas não dizer a Rosalie sobre Edward tornou-se o próprio problema agora que tanto tempo tinha passado. Uma vez que o segredo for revelado, Rosalie faria perguntas e quando Isabella respondesse honestamente, Rosalie saberia que Isabella havia evitado sua confissão por quase três meses. Três meses, durante o qual elas tinham falado múltiplas vezes, com Rosalie compartilhando tudo de importante e detalhes sem importância de sua vida, enquanto Isabella tinha retido o acontecimento mais significativo na sua. Um acontecimento que tinha muito direta e pessoal ressonância para Rosalie.

Porque ela era apenas humana, Isabella tentou justificar seu comportamento e minimizar a sua deslealdade para com sua amiga. Ela disse que Rosalie tinha claramente mudado, ela estava profundamente caída por amor com outro homem, afinal, tanto que ela planejava emigrar para estar com ele e que a própria Rosalie tinha dito muitas vezes que ela nunca amou Edward da forma como ele merecia ser amado. Rosalie não tinha nenhum direito sobre Edward. Ele era livre. Assim como Isabella.

Quando Isabella estava se sentindo muito calma e racional, esses argumentos quase a convenciam de que Rosalie estaria totalmente bem com a notícia de que sua melhor amiga estava ficando com seu ex-noivo. Depois, ela pensava sobre como ela se sentiria no lugar de Rosalie e ela sabia que até mesmo o amigo mais generoso e de mente aberta teria dificuldade em aceitar que uma semana depois que Rosalie tinha cancelado seu noivado, Isabella tinha saltado sobre Edward.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Isabella sabia em seu interior, e Rosalie estaria totalmente justificada em sentir-se magoada e traída e desrespeitada. Seria um milagre se a verdade não danificasse a sua amizade para sempre, ou pelo menos a alterasse irrevogavelmente. O pensamento de Rosalie distante e desconfiada com ela era quase mais esmagador para Isabella que a noção que ela pode repudiá-la totalmente, uma vez que ela soubesse o que vinha acontecendo.

E assim Isabella continuou a morder a língua, e a culpa tomou residência permanente em sua barriga, um duro e frio seixo que nunca ia embora, a dor no estômago tomava proporções enormes ao falar com Rosalie quando ela estava com Edward.

Uma parte dela sabia que a bolha tinha de estourar em algum momento. Chegaria um momento que ela não poderia enfiar a cabeça na areia e fingir que isso não estava acontecendo e que não significava nada para si mesma ou Edward ou Rosalie.

As coisas chegaram a um ponto em que ela e Edward que a decisão de comer fora, para uma mudança, foi adiada de uma noite em fevereiro para março. Até agora, eles limitaram seus locais em sua casa ou a dela, principalmente porque era muito mais conveniente ter uma porta fechada entre eles e o mundo quando as coisas ficassem quentes -como inevitavelmente ficavam- a cada vez que se encontravam. Mas nesta quarta-feira particular Edward chegou em casa tarde do escritório, e Isabella teve que amontoar na porta de seu prédio por cerca de 20 minutos antes do carro dele parar no meio-fio.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu tive um telefonema de um dos parceiros sênior, assim que eu estava indo para a porta..." Ele correu as escadas para onde ela estava e pegou suas mãos, olhando para seu rosto com preocupação. "Você parece meio congelada. Pronto. Eu preciso levar você para ficar debaixo do chuveiro quente? "

"Só se você fizer parte do negócio", disse ela, tocada por sua preocupação.

Ela virou-se para a entrada de seu prédio, assumindo que eles iriam para dentro agora, mas ele segurou-a de volta.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos comer fora. Eu não tive a chance de ir esta noite ao supermercado ".

Ela piscou, momentaneamente ofuscada pela sugestão. Como se a noção de sair em público e comer juntos fosse um desenvolvimento estranho e novo que ela precisava se acostumar em vez de algo que as pessoas faziam todos os dias.

"Você não quer comer fora?", Ele perguntou, olhando levemente intrigado com a reação dela.

"Claro. Claro. O que você tem em mente? "

"Há um lugar tailandês novo na High Street. Eu não tentei ainda, mas deve ser bom. "

"Parece perfeito."

Ele a levou para o carro. Ela se concentrou em colocar seu cinto de segurança, durante todo o tempo tentando descobrir por que se sentia balançada de repente. Ela levou um minuto para entender que foi porque sair para jantar juntos era o tipo de coisa que os casais normais faziam. E ela não considerava a Edward e ela como normal, ou um casal.

Afinal, a maior parte de suas interações até a data tinha sido acionada por uma química sexual quase compulsiva, uma necessidade de estar nu que derrotou a lógica e a força de vontade. Que ela descobrisse que ela realmente gostava dele, assim como amava transar com ele, tinha sido um benefício colateral agradável, mas não havia como negar que o sexo era a coisa que tinha os reunido.

"Como foi seu dia?" Edward perguntou enquanto ele conduzia através de tráfego da hora do rush.

"Um pouco lento. Mas é sempre assim no início do ano. Eu tenho um estoque novo que vem no final de semana e eu vou organizar um intervalo a partir da próxima segunda-feira. Isso deve gerar um pouco mais de trabalho."

"O que você tem planejado? Para seu intervalo, eu quero dizer? "

Ela olhou para ele, com certeza ele estava simplesmente sendo educado, mas ele parecia genuinamente interessado. Então ela lhe disse descrevendo os adereços que ela tinha vindo a recolher. Eles continuaram a falar sobre a sua refeição, discutindo o seu dia e o grande caso ele tinha pegado e o fato de que ele estava esperando para participar de um simpósio internacional sobre a fraude fiscal no final do ano. Aos poucos, ela relaxou, sentindo-se tola pela inquietação de mais cedo.

No final do dia, uma refeição. Alimentos que eles estavam compartilhando em um ambiente público. Não foi um grande negócio. Nem sequer próximo a isso.

Edward insistiu em pagar e eles ainda estavam discutindo sobre quando saíram para a rua.

"Isabella! O perfeito sincronismo. Eu pensei em ligar a você toda a semana para perguntar se você tem qualquer um desses divinos lenços de seda do Camboja."

A cabeça de Isabella virou quando Melissa se abateu sobre eles, o marido Lewis no reboque. Todo o corpo de Isabella tenso com o olhar que Melissa deslizou por cima do ombro e encontrou Edward. Isabella lançou em discurso, o pânico surgindo dentro dela.

"Uau, isso é, obviamente, o novo point. Eu encontrei com Edward lá dentro." Isabella podia ouvir-se falar muito rápido, mas foi impotente para detê-lo. Tudo o que podia pensar era que Melissa e Rosalie tinham ido para a escola juntas e que ela sabia que elas trocavam e-mails regularmente.

"É evidente que todos nós temos estado a ler os mesmos blogs de comida. E é provavelmente o motivo porque esta cheio de estourar lá dentro." Seu sorriso era tão grande que doía suas bochechas. Pelo canto do olho, viu Edward carrancar. Em seguida, ele deu um passo a frente para apertar a mão de Lewis.

"Eu estava apenas dizendo a Isabella para evitar o curry vermelho a menos que ela tenha um estômago de aço", disse ele facilmente.

Isabella dirigia toda a sua atenção para Melissa, movendo-se sutilmente longe de Edward. "Para responder à sua pergunta, infelizmente, todos os lenços sumiram. Mas eu estou recebendo uma nova remessa este fim de semana, junto com um monte de outras coisas. Você devia vir. Eu tenho alguns xales de cashmere italiano que eu acho que você vai amar. " Ela continuou a falar de moda com Melissa enquanto Lewis e Edward falaram de futebol. Depois de cinco minutos Lewis travou o olho em Melissa.

"Nós vamos perder nossa mesa se não entrarmos", disse.

"Eu preciso ir, também", disse Isabella. "Adorei ver vocês. Tenham uma boa noite. "

Ela levantou uma mão em despedida e começou a andar. Ela podia ouvir Edward despedindo, também. Ela não olhou por cima do ombro enquanto ela caminhava em linha reta após seu carro, só parando quando ela estava em segurança em torno de um canto.

Ela deixou escapar o fôlego em uma corrida, fechando os olhos. Que tinha estado perto. Muito perto. A idéia de Rosalie sabendo o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Edward a partir de um terceiro, a fez sentir-se tonta com a ansiedade. Ela abriu os olhos de novo, assim que o carro de Edward cruzou a esquina.

Ele parou ao lado dela e ela encontrou seus olhos, surpreso ao ver que ele tinha seu rosto de advogado, totalmente inexpressivo. Ela caminhou para o lado do passageiro e entrou. Ele puxou para o tráfego. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra por alguns segundos.

"Acho que você ainda não disse a Rosalie sobre nós?" Sua voz era cuidadosamente neutra.

"Eu não vejo o ponto." Não estritamente a verdade, mas ela dificilmente ia dar um resumo detalhado de seu confuso e carregado de culpa processo de pensamento, onde ele e Rosalie estavam em causa.

"Você não?"

"Seja honesto. Quanto tempo você acha que essa coisa entre nós vai durar? Um par de meses? "

"Já faz mais de dois meses, Isabella."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Somos óleo e água, Edward. A única coisa que temos em comum é o ótimo sexo. "

Ele foi mais lento em responder neste momento. "Eu estava sob a impressão de que havia um pouco mais acontecendo do que isso. Mas se é assim que você vê as coisas, então eu estou, obviamente, enganado. "

Seu rosto ainda estava cuidadosamente em branco, mas um músculo cintilou em sua mandíbula e Isabella sabia que ela tinha machucado ele com a avaliação redutora de seu relacionamento.

"Como é que você vê as coisas, então?" As palavras escaparam sem a sua permissão. Seu estômago deu um lento, nervoso rolar enquanto ela esperou pela resposta dele.

"Será que isso importa?"

Houve um aperto em sua expressão e ela lembrou que não há muito tempo a mulher que ele pediu para casar com ele o havia rejeitado, em termos inequívocos. De repente o modo que ela lhe negou-lhes no restaurante tomou um novo aspecto.

"Eu não sei o que você quer de mim", disse ela.

Ele olhou para ela através de como eles viraram a esquina, seus olhos verdes muito diretos. "Sim, você sabe."

Ela engoliu em seco. Lá no fundo, ela tinha sabido que esta conversa estava chegando, e assustou ela. Ela sentiu como se suas entranhas estavam tremendo, como se ela pudesse perder o seu jantar.

"Não há muito tempo, você me desprezou", disse ela. "Você mal podia suportar olhar para mim."

"E agora eu não posso manter minhas mãos longe de você ou te tirar da minha cabeça. Qual você acha que dessas reações é o reflexo mais preciso dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos, Isabella? Deixe-me dar uma pista aqui, mesmo que nós estamos discutindo, mesmo que eu estou quase cem por cento certo que você está prestes a fugir de mim, eu tenho um pau duro com o seu nome. Isso é o quanto eu mal posso suportar olhar para você. "

A crueza de sua confissão trouxe lágrimas aos olhos.

Ele era muito mais corajoso do que ela.

"Como eu posso fugir de você, Edward? Em que universo você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer isso?", disse, sua voz quebrando.

Ele desviou o carro para o meio-fio e a próxima coisa que ela sabia era que ela estava em seus braços, sendo esmagado contra seu peito e ele beijou-a com uma intensidade selvagem, avassaladora. Ela agarrou seus ombros tão firmemente que os dedos doíam, forçando para chegar mais perto dele. Depois de um punhado de segundos desesperados eles se afastaram, olhando para os olhos um do outro.

"Não é só o sexo, não é?", Disse.

"Nunca foi apenas sexo." Ele se inclinou e beijou-a novamente, uma promessa, em forma de um gentil beijo.

"Isso significa que você quer que eu vá para o Clube Savage jantar com você?" As palavras escaparam de sua própria avaliação. Ela estava pensando que o convite e o que significava para ele e quanto ela queria que ele pedisse para ela ser sua parceira desde que ela tinha visto a maldita coisa em seu manto.

"É claro."

Para seu crédito, ele disse, sem hesitação, mas ela sabia que ele deve ter reservas. Era uma coisa reconhecer que eles, de alguma forma, estavam em um relacionamento, mas ela não era exatamente formada do mesmo molde como Rosalie. Longe disso.

"Eu não vou envergonhar você, não se preocupe."

"Eu sei que você não vai."

"Acredite ou não, eu sei como jogar o jogo. Eu posso até ser muito boa no que faço. Se você está preocupado, você pode confiar."

Ele beijou as palavras de seus lábios. "Eu não estou preocupado. Nós vamos. Nós vamos ter uma boa noite, ou não. Não é um grande negócio."

"Eu sei o quanto entrar nesse clube significa para você."

Ele ergueu um ombro casualmente. "Seria bom. Mas eu não estou preparado para vender minha alma por isso."

Ela percebeu uma luz de autoconhecimento em seus olhos quando eles encontraram os dela e ela entendeu que ele tinha estado reavaliando sua vida a partir de seu noivado rompido.

"É por isso que nós bebemos o Chateau Margaux no dia de Natal?"

"É exatamente por isso."

Ele parecia muito solene e um pouco envergonhado, como se ele estivesse com raiva de si mesmo por algumas das decisões que ele fez e os caminhos que ele escolheu. Ela estendeu a mão e suavizou a carranca pequena entre as sobrancelhas com seu dedo indicador.

"Leve-me para casa, Edward", disse ela simplesmente.

**~~x~~**

Edward sentiu flutuante, talvez até um pouco eufórico, quando ele entrou no trabalho na manhã seguinte. Ele tinha acabado de sair e deixar Isabella ainda nua em sua cama e ele planejava levar a imagem de seu sorriso, saciada e sensual com ele durante o dia.

Um peso tinha levantado de seu peito depois de sua conversa ontem à noite. Nas últimas semanas ele veio a perceber que o que estava acontecendo entre eles tinha o potencial de redefinir a sua vida. Isabella era vibrante e ousada e passional e impulsiva e tão sexy que ela poderia fazê-lo rígido sem pestanejar. Ela o fez rir, e ela o fez olhar para o seu mundo com novos olhos.

E, sim, ela era tão diferente de Rosalie, em tudo que era possível ser.

Obrigado. Deus.

Seu humor diminuiu momentaneamente enquanto ele se lembrava da parte anterior da noite passada, a parte em que Isabella se distanciou dele fora do restaurante e mentiu através de seus dentes para convencer Melissa e Lewis que eles tinham acidentalmente encontrado um ao outro.

Mesmo que ele suspeitava que ela ainda não havia colocado as coisas a limpo com Rosalie sobre o que estava acontecendo com eles, ele não sabia ao certo. A confirmação de sua suspeita combinado com sua negação tinha batido o bem verdadeiramente fora de equilíbrio.

Ele sabia que ele estava provavelmente um milhão de milhas do tipo de homens que ela geralmente saia. Ele não era selvagem, ele não era Boêmio. Ele não vinha do tipo certo de família, ele não esfregava os ombros com o tipo certo de pessoas. Mas ele também sabia que ele balançou seu mundo no quarto e que ela apreciava o seu senso de humor mordaz e que ela parecia tão ansiosa para passar algum tempo com ele como ele era com ela, dentro e fora do quarto.

O que ele não sabia até ontem à noite era se tudo isso era suficiente para Isabella. Se ele era o suficiente.

Mas ela respondeu a essa pergunta para ele ontem à noite. Pela primeira vez eles reconheceram que essa coisa que tinha levado os dois de surpresa, era real, e que valia a pena manter.

"Eu vou estar de volta em 20", disse ele quando Irina olhou de sua mesa de surpresa.

Ele pegou o elevador para o décimo andar, entrando no luxuoso reino dos sócios seniores. A secretária de Harold, Ida, estava ocupada em uma chamada no escritório exterior e ela levantou um dedo para indicar que ela levaria um momento. Edward poderia ver Harold em sua mesa e ele deu um sorriso tranquilizador a Ida, ignorando-a e indo direto para ver Harold.

Ele bateu na porta aberta.

"Harold. Você tem um minuto ...? "

Harold levantou os olhos do jornal que estava lendo, surpresa em seu rosto.

"É claro. Entre. Sente-se. "

Edward fez, de frente para o seu mentor em uma larga faixa de mogno.

"Eu queria limpar o ar", disse Edward com ousadia. "Eu quero que você saiba, tanto quanto eu sei, que o casamento ser cancelado foi uma coisa boa e eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ressentimento em relação a Rosalie. "

Harold piscou. É evidente que ele estava esperando Edward trazer uma questão de trabalho, em vez de invadir o território que ambos tinham estadoo contornando por semanas.

"Bem. Você me surpreendeu. "

"Eu pensei que poderia ser o caso. Que talvez você estivesse agindo sob uma falsa crença de que eu estava magoado."

"Eu certamente me senti muito responsável pela parte que eu desempenhei na ruptura," Harold disse rigidamente. "Eu nunca deveria pedir para escolher entre sua lealdade para mim ou para Rosalie."

Edward sorriu ligeiramente. Quando Harold tinha dito que o pai natural de Rosalie estava vivo, ele não hesitou em assegurar o homem mais velho que ele, logicamente, manteria sua confiança. Um dos muitos sinais se tivesse dado ao trabalho de olhar para eles, que seu casamento tinha sido condenado antes mesmo de iniciar.

"Com todo o respeito, eu nunca deveria ter escolhido você sobre Rosalie. "

"Não. Acho que não." O olhar de Harold era nitidamente avaliativo. "Você realmente está bem com isso?"

"Absolutamente. Eu acho que Rosalie e eu fizemos as decisões com a razão, Harold, não decisões do coração. Eu não sei se isso faz sentido para você ou não. Tudo o que posso dizer é que eu vou sempre respeitar e admirar Rosalie. Ela tem sido uma verdadeira e amável amiga para mim e eu desejo a ela toda a felicidade com o Emmett. Mas eu não estou de coração partido. Não por um longo tempo." Ele pensou em Isabella e não conseguiu parar o sorriso que puxou os cantos de sua boca.

Harold sentou-se em sua cadeira e ajeitou o paletó, um tique pouco espalhafatoso que ele teve desde que Edward tinha o conhecido.

"Bem. Eu tenho que dizer que estou aliviado. E eu sei que Vera vai estar, também, quando eu dizer a ela. Tem sido um tempo desconfortável, lidar com todos os erros. E nenhum de nós pode esquecer o fato de que tínhamos pressionados para vocês estarem juntos. "

"Nós dois fomos voluntariamente até esse momento. Mas, felizmente, Rosalie teve o bom senso de fazer o que tinha que ser feito. "

"Posso pelo menos, oferecer para dirimir quaisquer despesas que você pode ter incorrido? É algo que vem pesando na minha mente. "

"Você pode oferecer, com certeza."

A boca de Harold se curvou em um pequeno sorriso agradecido.

"Eu não acho que há qualquer ponto em insistir?"

"Você pode tentar. Mas eu tenho dito que eu sou um bastardo teimoso."

Harold pousou as mãos sobre os joelhos e encarou os seus sapatos por um longo momento. Quando ele olhou para cima, seus olhos azuis eram claro e direto. "Se vale a pena saber, eu estava ansioso para tê-lo como meu genro, Edward. Sim, muito."

Edward engoliu um repentino nó de emoção. Este homem tinha sido muito bom para ele. Generoso além das palavras com sua sabedoria e orientação e apoio. "Isso é um grande negócio, Harold. Mais do que você pode saber. "

Ambos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Harold ofereceu sua mão e Edward tomou.

"Vera e eu gostaríamos, se você viesse para jantar em breve. "

"Eu gostaria também."

O passo de Edward era mais leve enquanto se dirigia para os elevadores. Ele não era tolo o suficiente para acreditar que ele e Harold recuperariam o mesmo nível de intimidade, mas ele se sentia confiante que sua amizade iria sobreviver, de uma forma ou de outra.

Sorriu para si mesmo quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Não há muito tempo, Rosalie tinha dito a ele que um dia ele iria agradecê-la por cancelar o casamento. Na época, ele tinha duvidado que esse dia jamais viria. Ele tinha sido um idiota, em mais de uma maneira. Mas, finalmente, ele estava começando a ver a floresta pelas árvores*****.

*** Expressão que significa que a pessoa passa a ver a situação melhor, pois ela é capaz de ver as circunstâncias como um todo e não apenas por detalhes.**

**Essa discussão do Edward e a Bella foi um dos obstáculos que eles terão que ultrapssar, mas não pensem que acabou por aí, ainda tem mais coisas pela frente. Gente, estou muito orgulhosa do Edward, quem diria que aquele chato iria virar esse príncipe. Cuidado meninas, vai que o príncipe de vocês está aí pertinho e é tão chato quanto o Edward.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **Edward está conquistando todo mundo, antes ele era um poço de chatura e agora é o gato dos sonhos. Mudanças realmente grandes. As coisas ainda demoram para se ajeitar. Bjos

**Bah83: **Quem diria que Edward ia ser tornar tudo isso hein? Achei esse vinho super caro, prefiro tomar refrigerante mesmo que é mais barato e mais gostoso também. Sobre a escolha do clube, não apenas um dedo mas a mão inteira. Próximo capítulo já o clube e você vai entender melhor. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Hey sumida. Rose finalmente está aprendendo a andar com as próprias pernas. Ninguém merece passar por isso e ainda é pior porque foi a família que lhe deu as costas. Edward é fof agora. Bjos

**Próximo capítulo está muito bom, é uma das atitudes do Edward que se tornou a minha favorita do livro todo. Bjos e até quarta-feira.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Jantar no clube que tanto o Edward quer entrar. Alguém do passado de Bella irá dar as caras por aí.**

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella alisou sua saia, então se inclinou mais perto do espelho para verificar se a linha de batom estava reta. A mão que levantou a sua boca tremia e ela apertou-a em um punho.

_Estúpida._

Era apenas um jantar. Um grupo de pessoas sentadas em mesas, comendo uma comida medíocre. Então, o que acontecia se isso fosse no Clube Savage? Ela não ligava o mínimo se esse era um velho, reverenciado e exclusivo local.

Mas Edward sim, e ela se preocupava com ele. Muito.

Ele trabalhou duro para isso, e hoje seria o último passo que ele precisava para ganhar a entrada para o clube. Ele diria as coisas certas para as pessoas certas, como sempre fez e ela faria malditamente tudo para não ficar no caminho e para manter os lábios fechados.

Daí os nervos. Ela passou a maior parte de sua vida sendo ultrajante. Colorir dentro das linhas ia requerer alguma concentração.

O interfone tocou e ela correu para a porta da frente para deixar Edward entrar.

"Entre."

Os nervos de sua barriga tomaram pleno vôo, quando ela o ouviu subir as escadas. Ela olhou para seu vestido, questionando a qüinquagésima vez se era conservador o suficiente. Ela não tem propriamente o melhor histórico nessa direção.

Depois de inúmeras expedições de compras, ela tinha escolhido um vestido de seda vermelho escuro com uma saia lápis que terminava pouco abaixo do joelho. Ele abraçava os quadris discretamente antes de curvar para cima, para um corpete. Um plissado, profundamente estilizado formou uma gola no pescoço. O decote era modesto na frente, mas as suas costas estavam totalmente nua, sutilmente sexy que ela decidiu que era refinado e elegante na loja. Agora, no entanto, ela não tinha tanta certeza.

_Se ele odiar, eu saberei, e eu mudarei. Deve haver alguma coisa no meu guarda-roupa que vai passar._

"Você vai precisar de seu casaco. Está ameaçando chover ", Edward disse quando ele entrou.

Ele parou em seu caminho quando ele a viu, seu olhar deslizando do alto da cabeça até a ponta dos seus sapatos, persistente em todos os melhores lugares no meio.

"Olá", disse ele, seu tom suave, sedoso e sugestivo.

"Oi".

"Você está deslumbrante. Absolutamente deslumbrante."

"Deixe-me mostrar isso em primeiro lugar." Ela virou-se, oferecendo-lhe a visão de suas costas. Ela mordeu o lábio, esperando sua resposta. "É muito?"

Ela sentiu o calor de seu corpo quando ele veio por trás dela. Seus braços deslizaram ao redor dela, deslizando sobre a seda. Ele deu um beijo em seu ombro, outro abaixo da orelha.

"Você vai causar uma debandada. E talvez um par de ataques cardíacos. E, definitivamente, um divórcio ou dois. "

Ela sorriu, tocada e excitada ao mesmo tempo, por sua confiança.

"Tudo bem. Então, eu estou pronta."

Ela conversava todo o caminho para Whitehall, brincando nervosamente com os botões do seu casaco. Em um ponto, Edward estendeu a mão e colocou a sua mão sobre a dela.

"Relaxe. É suposto que isso seja divertido."

"É? Eu pensei que era para ser sobre trabalho e estabelecer contatos e tudo o mais que os homens fazem em suas reuniões exclusivamente masculinas".

"Como eu disse, divertido."

Ela sorriu de sua piada e relaxou um pouco, mas era impossível deixar de estar completamente nervosa. Ela queria que isto fosse um sucesso para ele. Ela queria provar a ele que ela poderia ser tão refinada, tão habilidosa como Rosalie sempre foi.

Ela se acalmou quando ela registrou seu próprio pensamento. Esta não era uma competição, Rosalie saiu de o campo há muito tempo. Mas mesmo que fosse, Isabella nunca teria chance. Discrição e graça nunca tinham figurado entre seus pontos fortes.

Seus nervos levaram a ao inferno até o momento que entrou pela porta. Então, ela olhou para o mar de cabeças e cabelos cinza e percebeu que a única pessoa que importava em tudo disso era Edward, e ela já tinha sua aprovação. Sua ansiedade afastou como se fosse poeira. Ela enfiou a mão na dele e sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Vamos fazer um pouco de encrenca. "

Ele sorriu para ela, seus olhos verde quente. "Primeiro as damas".

A próxima hora voou com surpreendente facilidade. Ela era uma de apenas um punhado de mulheres presentes abaixo dos quarenta, assim como Edward era um dos poucos homens. Surpreendentemente, ela reconheceu alguns rostos de sua infância, os homens que tinham visitado a propriedade de seu pai, em Sussex para a caça ou algum outro exercício masculino. De alguma forma, ela acabou conversando com dois deles, enquanto Edward conversou com o presidente do clube e sua mulher do outro lado da sala.

Ela escutava com um ouvido a conversa enquanto ela observava Edward. Ele parecia alto e sem facilmente belo no seu terno escuro não trespassado cinza. Ele estava fazendo um gesto com uma mão, enquanto ele falava, o movimento elegante e atlético. A esposa do presidente disse algo e ele riu, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Uma onda de pura luxúria passou através dela quando ela olhou para sua garganta forte. Sempre vai ser assim entre eles?

Do outro lado da sala, Edward olhou em sua direção. Mesmo a partir desta distância ela podia ver o brilho de desejo em seus olhos. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso lento, imaginando o que ele diria se ela sugerisse que passassem despercebidos para algum lugar.

Não que ela tentaria esse caminho esta noite, é claro. Mas era uma fantasia legal para entrar por alguns segundos.

Um toque de sino soou para sinalizar que estava na hora de eles irem para a sala de jantar e tomar os seus lugares. Edward foi em direção a ela, supostamente para levá-la até sua mesa. Um turbilhão de atividade na entrada atraiu seu olhar quando alguns retardatários chegaram.

Ela se atrapalhou em sua taça de vinho quando ela se viu olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis da sua madrasta. Por uma fração de segundo o tempo parecia ter parado enquanto olhavam para a outra. Em seguida, Sue virou o ombro muito deliberadamente. O olhar de Isabella procurou as pessoas ao redor dela até que ela encontrou o perfil familiar de seu pai.

Seu cabelo castanho estava totalmente cinza agora, ela viu, a barriga cheia de gordura. Ele sempre amou comida e vinho um pouco demais. Enquanto ela o observava, ele ergueu a mão para a gravata e contorceu para a esquerda e depois para a direita. Foi um gesto familiar e trouxe de volta uma onda de lembranças.

"Isabella".

Ela piscou. Edward estava ao seu lado. Ela não podia lembrar dele chegar, e ela teve a impressão de que não era a primeira vez que ele disse seu nome.

"Você está bem?", Ele perguntou, seu tom baixo, a mão baixa em suas costas.

"Meu pai acabou de chegar."

O olhar de Edward disparou para o amontoado ao lado da porta.

"Homem alto. Gravata vermelha", ele adivinhou.

"Sim".

"Sua madrasta está com ele?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Ela é a única em azul."

Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele estudou Sue. "Alguém gosta de chocolate", disse ele friamente.

Foi uma observação tão escrota que ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Ela faz. E de bolos, também. "

Ele voltou seu olhar para ela. "Você quer ir?"

"Antes mesmo de ter comido? Você está brincando? "

Uma partida antecipada seria o beijo da morte para a sua nomeação. "Se você quiser ir, iremos", disse ele, seu olhar firme.

Ela podia ver que ele quis dizer isso. Gratidão a esquentou. Ele era incrivelmente doce por oferecer, especialmente quando ela sabia o quanto isso significava para ele.

"Obrigado. Mas eu já corri e se escondi o suficiente em minha vida." Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Vamos encontrar o nosso lugar? "

Com sorte, eles estavam sentados com o Presidente do clube, apenas duas mesas de distância de seu pai e madrasta. Ela fez o possível para fingir que não estavam lá, ouvindo atentamente o Presidente enquanto ele explicou algumas das histórias do clube para ela. Ele estava explicando a forma como o clube passou a ser chamado quando sentiu alguém observando ela.

Ela olhou para cima para encontrar seu pai olhando para ela, uma expressão presa em seu rosto. Ficou claro para ela que ele só agora percebeu que ela estava presente. Típico da sua madrasta não ter alertado ele. A mão de Edward deslizou para seu joelho debaixo da mesa.

"Como você está?", Disse ele calmamente.

"Eu estou bem."

Surpreendentemente, ela estava. Dez anos atrás, ela havia lido a indiferença do seu pai como uma acusação para si mesma. Agora, ela sabia mais. Ele deixou-a para baixo. Ele optou por paz com sua nova esposa ao invés de dar apoio a sua filha quando Isabella mais precisava. Ele era o fracasso, a decepção, não ela.

Era uma grande revelação, e manteve sua cabeça elevada através do resto da refeição. Ela estava ciente dos olhares de Sue para ela, mas Isabella resistiu à vontade de dar a sua madrasta um sinal do dedo médio ou colocar sua língua para fora. Se Sue queria dizer algo para ela, ela poderia vir e iniciar uma conversa. Isabella se recusou a investir mais energia na mulher.

Ainda assim, no momento em que seus pratos para a refeição principal estavam sendo levados embora, ela estava se sentindo mais do que um pouco exausta de sorrir e do lance de não dar a mínima para o que ela estava fazendo. Um trio de jazz começou no canto mais distante, o sinal, aparentemente, para as pessoas comecem a deixar a mesa. A mulher na esquerda de Edward desapareceu a falar com um conhecido, enquanto o Presidente foi inundado com pessoas que queriam sua atenção.

Ela estava pensando em bater em retirada para o banheiro das senhoras quando ela olhou em frente e viu seu pai vir para baixo em sua mesa. Ela ficou tensa, com as mãos enrolando seu guardanapo. Então, ele passou direto por ela e parou na cadeira do presidente, oferecendo ao outro homem a mão e conversando sem fazer contato com ela.

Ela baixou o olhar para a toalha de mesa enquanto o calor da humilhação correu em seu rosto. O impacto de sua desconsideração foi doloroso e pontiagudo.

Ela realmente não significava nada para ele.

Edward virou seu corpo em direção a ela, seu braço a volta em torno de sua cadeira, como se ele pudesse de alguma forma protegê-la da indiferença de seu pai. "Isabella"

"É sempre bom ver uma cara nova no clube. Imagino que você está bem, Isabella?"

Ela ergueu o olhar por cima do ombro de Edward e encontrou os olhos do pai. Eles eram da mesma cor que os seus. Tinham compartilhado a mesma cor de cabelo, também, antes que o dele tivesse ficado cinza.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo adequadamente inócuo agora que ele se dignou a reconhece-la, mas de repente Edward estava de pé entre eles, bloqueando seu pai com suas costas.

"Vamos lá. Venha." Sua mão encontrou seu cotovelo, incitando os pés dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, muito consciente de que sua mudança abrupta tinha chamado a atenção do presidente.

"O quê? Não, nós não tivemos sobremesa." Ela tentou dizer a ele com seus olhos que ele não tinha necessidade de fazer isso por ela. Que ela estava mais do que feliz de suportar para que ele pudesse obter o que ele queria.

"Foda-se a sobremesa. Você não quer estar aqui, Isabella, e nem eu "

"Edward".

Ele virou-se e pregou seu pai com um olhar frio e duro.

"Você é um idiota."

Isabella engasgou com o choque. Cabeças virando, o volume de conversas caindo sensivelmente. Edward impulsionou-a para longe da mesa, sua mão dolorosamente apertada em seu cotovelo. Ele só diminuiu quando chegou ao vestiário, o seu aperto facilitou em seu braço.

"Você está bem?"

"Edward... Eu gostaria que você não tivesse feito isso." As lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando ela pensou sobre quanto tempo ele tinha cobiçado a entrada neste clube exclusivo.

"Você acha que eu quero pertencer a um clube que tem um idiota assim? Você acha que eu quero esfregar ombros com alguém que poderia fazer isso para você? "

Ela olhou para ele, nos planos fortes de seu rosto e o brilho irritado, determinado em seus olhos e ela compreendeu que ele estava completamente, totalmente sincero em seu sacrifício.

Seu peito se encheu de emoção.

Como alguma vez ela não gostou deste homem? Como ela já tinha o achado enfadonho ou sóbrio ou reprimido? Ele era um cavaleiro moderno - honrado, devotado, apaixonado - e ela estava pirando a cabeça de amor por ele.

Oprimida e humilhada, deixou Edward ajudá-la com seu casaco e saiu para a noite. Eles haviam estacionado em um estacionamento na próxima quadra e andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, o único som era o clique-clique de seus calcanhares.

Finalmente, ela falou.

"Eu acho que é a coisa mais bonita que alguém já fez por mim. "

"Eu quis dizer cada palavra. Se ele não fosse tão velho eu teria quebrado o nariz dele, também. "

Ela sorriu, amando sua indignação, amor que isso era por ela.

Amando-o.

"Ele lutou boxe em Oxford. Ele poderia ter quebrado seu nariz. "

"Eu lutei em Hackney. Confie em mim, eu iria quebrar mais do que seu nariz." Eles se voltaram para a garagem.

"Você sabe quem ficaria bem com um nariz quebrado? Sue, ", ela disse.

Ele riu, o som ecoando nas paredes de concreto.

"Você acha que poderia levá-la em uma briga?"

"Eu iria comê-la no café da manhã. Não iria nem mesmo suar a camisa. "

"Eu ajudo você. Qualquer momento. "

Ela também sabia que ele iria. Ele era um bom homem. Um verdadeiro homem. O tipo que honra seus compromissos e faz a coisa certa e luta pelo que ele acredita. Ele também cozinha como um sonho e fode como um deus e ele fez ela se sentir importante e sexy e especial.

Uma onda de amor e luxúria brotou dentro dela quando ele desbloqueou o Jaguar e segurou a porta aberta para ela. Ela deslizou dentro, então esperou impacientemente ele andar até o outro lado do carro e sentar no banco do motorista. Ele deslizou a chave na ignição, mas ela estendeu a mão e pegou o braço dele antes que ele pudesse ligar o carro. "Não".

Ele olhou para ela, uma pergunta em seus olhos.

"Coloque o seu banco para trás", disse ela.

Ele olhou para fora da janela. Estava escuro e abandonado na garagem, mas havia muitos outros carros ao redor.

"Coloque o seu banco para trás", disse ela novamente.

Ele puxou uma alavanca e sua cadeira caiu para trás. Ela estendeu a mão para a fivela do cinto, deslizando-a livre com mãos impacientes. Ela podia sentir o quanto ele já estava duro quando ela abriu a braguilha. Ele fez um barulho pequeno, desarticulado quando ela baixou a cabeça e levou-o em sua boca.

Ele tinha gosto de calor e pele limpa e ela o levou para o fundo de sua garganta, deleitando-se com quanto espesso e cumprido ele era. Suas mãos deslizaram em seu cabelo enquanto ela começou a trabalhar com ele, sua língua atormentando a cabeça sensível de seu pau. Ela derramou todo o seu querer e tudo a sua necessidade para o ato, fazendo seu melhor para dizer-lhe com as mãos e boca como ele era importante para ela, como ela era grata pelo que ele tinha feito esta noite, o quanto o seu sacrifício significava para ela. Ela sentiu a tensão crescendo nele e ela elevou o ritmo, querendo dar-lhe prazer, tanto quanto ela podia. Querendo agitar o seu mundo.

"Isabella," ele gemeu, sua voz entrecortada.

Ela podia sentir o quão próximo ele estava, podia sentir seu quadril levantar fora do lugar enquanto ele dava o impulso primitivo de bombear em algo. Então, ele estava vindo, seu corpo tremendo por longos e arrastados segundos. Ela esperou até que ele terminasse antes de dar a cabeça de seu belo pau uma ultima e arrependida lambida. Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar Edward olhando a com olhos de pálpebras pesadas.

"Você não tinha que fazer isso."

"Eu queria." Muito.

"Você sabe que você me arruinou para todas as outras mulheres, certo?"

"Esse era o plano."

Ele ergueu a mão e passou os dedos ao longo da curva de seu peito, sua expressão de repente muito séria. "O que eu fiz antes de você, Isabella? Eu não me lembro. "

Ela pegou sua mão e virou a palma da mão em direção a ela, dando um beijo nele. Ela se lembrava de sua vida antes que ele se tornasse uma parte essencial dela. Ela não queria ir voltar lá atrás.

"O que você faria se dissesse que te amava", ela disse no silêncio, sua voz quase um sussurro.

Parecia a coisa mais corajosa que ela já disse, mas ele precisava saber. Ela estava obcecada com este homem, e ela estava razoavelmente certa que o sentimento era mútuo, mas era tanto o que ela queria, tão perfeito, que ela não conseguia acreditar.

"Eu diria, aleluia, porque eu sou maluco, macaco louco por você, Isabella Sutcliffe. "

"Eu te amo".

Seus olhos brilharam. "Venha aqui".

Ela não precisou de maior incentivo, lutando através do console central e indo para cima dele. Ela deitou seu corpo sobre ele, peito sob peito, quadril sob quadril. Suas mãos se aproximaram para enquadrar o rosto, escovar os polegares nas maçãs do rosto dela.

"Eu também te amo. Eu sou obcecado com você, e eu a admiro e eu te adoro. Eu te amo, Isabella. "

Ninguém jamais havia declarado seu amor tão inequivocamente, sinceramente, de forma tão convincente. Por um momento, seu peito parecia se expandir, como se seu coração estivesse de repente muito grande para o corpo dela. Este homem - este incrível, ambicioso, inteligente, capaz, leal, amoroso e sexy homem – a amava.

"Isso é muito bom para ser verdade", ela sussurrou.

"É verdade. Eu sou verdadeiro. E eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Não, a menos que você venha comigo. "

Ela fechou os olhos, apertando seu rosto em seu toque, oprimida pela alegria crescente dentro dela. Sentaram-se juntos por um longo momento, comungando silenciosamente um com o outro, permitindo que a verdade afundasse em seus ossos.

Em seguida, um carro ligou em um lugar a sua direita e ela abriu os olhos e tomou a decisão que tinha atrasado por muito tempo.

"Eu preciso falar com Rosalie. O mais rapidamente possível."

"Ok".

"Eu preciso estar na mesma sala que ela, para ver seu rosto. Eu não quero que ela acabe por dizer a coisa mais educada e razoável para acalmar as coisas quando ela realmente quer gritar comigo. Eu quero que ela grite comigo, se ela tiver que fazer. "

"Nós não fizemos nada de errado, Isabella. Rosalie não tem nenhum direito sobre mim. "

Isabella assentiu, mas ambos sabiam que não estava bem com isso. Edward tinha sido de Rosalie por seis anos.

"Ficará tudo bem, Isabella."

Era a segunda vez que ele disse essas palavras para ela, e elas ainda continham uma grande quantidade de energia. Mas, mesmo o seu amor e a garantia não podiam parar o medo que correu por ela enquanto ela contemplava a perspectiva muito real de perder sua melhor amiga.

**Será que tudo ficará bem mesmo?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Bah83: **Elas irão conversar pessoalmente mas não pode dizer que falta muito porque a fic já está quase acabando. Credo, seu ex catou todas as suas amigas? E não rolou nenhum clima desconfortável nessa situação? kkkkkkkk e lá vem a boneca vodu de novo, ainda bem que não é para mim. Sim Bah, pode fazer a boneca para a madrasta da Bella até porque ela merece bem mais que isso, ela foi uma vaca na vida da Bells. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Ainda tem muita conversa que vai vir por aí. Vai ser quando elas se encontrarem pessoalmente. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Ela é bem insegura mesmo mas, devido ao pessado dela, é bem justificável. Ela vai falar, calma. Todas nós queremos um Ed assim. Bjos

**Patylayne: **Sério, você conseguiu resumir a história toda apenas no comentário. Que bom que esteja gostando da história! Bjos

**A história já quase no fim, tem ao todo 12 capítulos. Bjos e até domingo!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Quando achamos que a Bella vai conseguir contar para a Rosalie, acontece algo que impede isso. Tensão no paraíso gente. Penúltimo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 11**

Ela reservou seu bilhete naquela noite, sentada na cama ao lado de Edward, seu laptop sobre os joelhos quando ela apertou o botão para confirmar a sua compra. Isso estava feito. Três dias a partir de agora ela saberia se conseguir o homem dos seus sonhos, ia custar sua amiga mais querida.

Ela ligou para Rosalie na manhã seguinte para anunciar sua visita. Ela parecia encantada, surpresa e animada com a perspectiva de vê-la. Isabella sentia uma fraude, como se ela estivesse enganando sua amiga mais uma vez.

Ela arrumaria a bagagem naquela noite, puxando sua menor mala pela porta. Ela queria acabar com isso logo, e ela se arrependeu por simplesmente não saltar no primeiro vôo. Isso simplesmente não teria sido prático, no entanto. Ela precisava organizar tudo para alguém lhe dar cobertura na loja - uma estudante, Andie, que às vezes ajudava durante períodos movimentados, - bem como receber a entrega de um grande pedido.

Não foi até o dia seguinte que ela se lembrou que ela precisava adicionar detalhes de seu passaporte para a reserva. Ela estava na loja no momento, e ela virou a placa para fechado e correu para cima para encontrar o seu passaporte. Tardiamente ocorreu-lhe que tinha passado um tempo desde que ela o tinha usado - seria profundamente frustrante se tivesse expirado.

Ela encontrou seu passaporte em sua gaveta de roupas íntimas, seus ombros caindo de alívio quando ela abriu-o e viu que valia por mais doze meses. Ufa.

Ela trancou o apartamento e começou a descer as escadas, os pensamentos corriam a respeito de seu vôo amanhã e o que aconteceria quando ela desembarcasse na Austrália. Rosalie insistia em buscá-la no aeroporto. Isso exigiria um ato de auto-controle enorme para simplesmente não deixar escapar a notícia no momento em que visse o rosto de Rosalie.

Ela não tinha certeza do que aconteceu em seguida, se ela deu um passo em falso ou escorregou ou algo totalmente diferente, mas a próxima coisa que ela sabia era que estava a desmoronar a metade restante das escadas de uma dúzia de degraus, agitando os braços enquanto ela tentava e não conseguia agarrar os trilhos para amortecer a queda. Ela caiu dolorosamente, seu tornozelo torcendo debaixo dela, batendo o joelho na borda de um degrau da escada.

Por um momento a dor era tão intensa que não podia respirar. Então, ela estava ofegante, com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos quando ela começou a tremer em reação. Movendo-se lentamente, ela usou a balaustrada para se arrastar em um semi-agachamento, equilibrando em sua perna não lesionada. Ela tentou mover o tornozelo e gritou de dor.

Levou um momento para se recuperar da tentativa. Pranto rolava pelo seu rosto, ela se afundou em um passo e puxou o telefone do bolso da saia.

"Olá. Eu estava pensando em você ", disse Edward calorosamente.

"Eu tive um acidente. Você pode vir? Eu preciso de você ".

"Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Devo chamar uma ambulância? "

Mais tarde, quando o mundo não estivesse tão cheio de dor, ela poderia levar um tempo para apreciar a preocupação urgente em sua voz.

"Eu caí da escada. Eu bati meu joelho e torci meu tornozelo."

"Isabella".

Nunca houve tanto significado em uma única palavra.

"Eu estou bem."

"É melhor estar."

Ela sorriu com sua ferocidade.

"Dez minutos. Não se mova. "

Ele fez isso em oito, batendo na porta da rua no segundo que ele chegou. Ela deslizou os últimos dois degraus e chegou até a porta para deixá-lo entrar. Ele empalideceu quando a viu. Agachada ao lado dela, ele a tocou na face.

"Jesus, Isabella."

"Eu estou bem", ela assegurou-lhe de novo.

Ele levantou a saia e examinou primeiro o joelho, então o tornozelo. Ele não tocava em nada, motivo pelo qual que ela era extremamente grata.

Sua expressão era sombria quando seu olhar encontrou o dela novamente.

"Você percebe que está quebrado, não é?"

"Eu tive um pressentimento."

"Nós precisamos ir ao hospital."

Ele a levou para o carro, colocando-a cuidadosamente no assento na parte de trás e organizando seu casaco para apoiar o tornozelo.

"Quinze minutos, e nós vamos estar lá", disse ele, quando ligou o motor.

Ela estava deitada, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, com as mãos no colo, punhos cerrados quando ela tentou respirar através da dor. Ele levou-a para a ala de acidentes e a enfermeira deu uma olhada para ela e introduziu-os através de um cubículo. Raios-X revelou que ela tinha, de fato, quebrado o tornozelo. Seu joelho estava apenas ferido.

Deram-lhe analgésicos e gelo para o joelho, então uma enfermeira veio para estabilizar o tornozelo com um molde. Isabella observou o trabalho da mulher, tentando conter a emoção crescendo dentro dela. Edward afastou os cabelos dela do rosto e apertou sua mão. Ela olhou para ele, uma única lágrima a correr pelo seu rosto.

"Eu vou ter que cancelar meu vôo, não vou?"

Ele não se incomodou em responder. Ambos sabiam que ela estaria sem condições de andar, muito menos voar por algum tempo. Felizmente ela já tinha Andie para cobrir a loja para ela enquanto ela estava fora, então ela não teria que se preocupar com a loja pela próxima semana, pelo menos.

Eles foram para casa com um molde de fibra de vidro azul e muletas. Edward levou-a para sua casa e a colocou na cama. Naquela noite, ele recolheu uma mala cheia de coisas dela no apartamento e abriu espaço em seu guarda-roupa para as roupas dela.

"As pessoas vão pensar que eu fiz isso de propósito, para que você fosse forçado a me trazer para ficar com você", disse ela ao vê-lo cuidadosamente pendurar seus vestidos e casacos. Havia algo incrivelmente cativante sobre a maneira como ele os acertou antes de colocá-los no trilho.

"As pessoas vão pensar que eu te empurrei escada abaixo, assim você não teria escolha, além de morar comigo."

**~~x~~**

Ela ligou a Rosalie mais tarde naquela noite para dizer-lhe as más notícias. Rosalie foi extremamente preocupada e apologética por ela não estar lá para lamentar e confortar Isabella em pessoa. Ela enviou um enorme cesto de flores e chocolates para a loja no dia seguinte e Andie deixou-os no apartamento de Edward no caminho de casa. Isabella estava olhando para elas melancolicamente quando Edward chegou de trabalho naquela noite. Seu olhar foi dela para as flores e de volta.

"Rosalie?"

"Ela é uma boa amiga. Eu não a mereço."

Edward sentou-se no lado da cama. "Você é uma grande amiga para Rosalie. Mesmo quando eu estava no meu momento mais ridículo onde você estava envolvida, eu entendia isso. "

"Um amigo verdadeiramente grande não teria nem cheirado em sua direção."

"E onde deveria ter me deixado? Sonâmbulo pelo caminho através de minha vida? "

Apesar de sua culpa e miséria, ela foi aquecida pelas suas palavras e a maneira como ele olhou para ela. Ela ainda sentia como um milagre, que ele a amasse, da mesma forma que ela o amava. Então ela viu as flores de Rosalie sobre seu ombro e seu sorriso desapareceu.

"Chame-a, Isabella. Se isso está pesando em você tão fortemente, ligue para ela. Eu sei que não é o que você queria, mas talvez seja o que você tem que aceitar", disse Edward.

Ela olhou para ele, mordendo o lábio. Ele provavelmente estava certo, mas ela odiava a idéia de ter uma importante conversa por telefone.

"Você não pode esconder isso para sempre, você sabe disso, né?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça, odiando que ele pudesse ver direito, através de suas desculpas, o seu coração covarde. Sua mão encontrou seu rosto, a palma da mão cobrindo sua mandíbula.

"Ela ama você, Isabella. Ela quer que você seja feliz."

"Você foi dela por seis anos, Edward. Ela estava indo se casar com você. Não é como se eu peguei emprestado um par de sapatos sem permissão. Eu peguei a sua vida."

"Era a minha vida, também. Não tenho uma palavra a dizer sobre isto? Uma parcela de culpa? Eu sou o único que veio a você a primeira vez. Eu sou o único que te beijou e empurrou para baixo no sofá."

Ela sorriu levemente do seu cavalheirismo. "Eu beijei você, seu idiota, e arrastei para o sofá."

Eles argumentaram por alguns minutos, o que inevitavelmente levou a uma reedição dos eventos originais – criativamente coreografada para encaixar seus ferimentos.

Depois, enquanto Edward estava cochilando ao lado dela, ela tentou se preparar psicologicamente até chamar Rosalie. Ela sabia que sua procrastinação estava beirando o patológico neste momento e que a cada dia que passava só piorava as coisas.

Ela realmente precisava morder a bala*****.

***Morder a bala = Assumir as consequências**

Ela olhou para o telefone na mesa-de-cabeceira, mas não pegou.

Ela nunca se considerou uma pessoa fraca. Ela tinha se afastado de sua família quando ela tinha 19 anos, indo pelo mundo apenas com os fundos fracos em sua conta bancária para universidade para manter o lobo da porta*****. Ela tinha construído um negócio do nada, criou uma vida para si mesma. No entanto, por algum motivo ela não era capaz de lidar com esta situação de cabeça erguida.

***Manter o lobo da porta = evitar a fome**

"Dê a si mesma uma pausa, Isabella."

Ela virou a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo. "

"E eu pensei que eu tinha conseguido distrair você."

"É isso o que foi?"

"Entre outras coisas".

Ela sorriu, mas seu coração não estava nele. "Eu não gosto de me sentir assim. "

"Culpada?"

"Sim. E fraca. "

"Você não é fraca."

"Então por que é tão difícil para mim?"

"Porque Rosalie é a sua família substituta." Ele disse como se fosse perfeitamente óbvio e mais claro do que o nariz em seu rosto.

Ela apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo. "O que você quer dizer? "

"Você não pode ver", ele perguntou, seus olhos azul suave. "Você perdeu uma família já, e Rosalie entrou nesse espaço. Ela tornou-se a sua irmã e sua mãe e seu pai, tudo em um. Você fez o mesmo por ela, eu acho. Você ajudou a sobreviver a seus avôs. Vocês duas salvaram uma a outra. E agora você está com medo de que a história vai se repetir e que uma vez que a verdade do que tem acontecido entre nós for revelada, Rosalie irá rejeitá-la da mesma forma que seu pai fez. "

Era tão simples, tão óbvio. Isabella estava piscando para levar a lágrima de volta, ridiculamente chocada pela visão concisa de Edward sobre sua situação. Ela tinha estado tão certa de que ela lidou com todas essas coisas com o pai e a madrasta, que ela tinha tudo sob controle e ainda ali estava, mostrando sua cabeça feia novamente.

"Será que isso algum dia vai embora?", Ela perguntou depois de uma longa pausa.

"Na minha experiência, não. Mas você tem de saber onde os corpos são enterrados, e você aprenderá a evitá-los e como lidar com eles quando você não pode evitá-los. "

Isabella estudou seu rosto na penumbra, em seguida, estendeu a mão para acariciar ao longo da linha eriçado de sua mandíbula.

"Como você ficou tão inteligente?"

"Um caminho difícil. Da mesma forma que você ficou tão forte. E você é forte, Isabella. Você vai sobreviver a isso, não importa o que aconteça. "

Ela o amava por não revestir coisas de açúcar, por não tentar prever a resposta de Rosalie.

"Você acha que eu deveria ligar para ela?"

"Eu acho que você deveria parar de carregar toda essa culpa e aceitar que você tem permissão para ser feliz. E se falar com Rosalie vai conseguir isso, então sim, ligue. "

As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca quando seu telefone tocou. Edward passou em frente a ela. Ela deu uma olhada no identificador de chamada e tomou uma respiração profunda.

"É R."

Era como se o destino se acrescentasse ao encorajamento de Edward. Dizendo-lhe que agora era o tempo para desabafar.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma questão em silêncio.

"Tudo bem", disse ela, balançando a cabeça. "Ok".

Já era tempo... Ela precisava enfrentar as conseqüências e seguir em frente. Mesmo que fosse doer como o inferno. Ela e Edward não poderiam avançar até que isso fosse tratado. Ele tinha sido muito cuidadoso para não mencionar seus próprios sentimentos, em qualquer de suas discussões até agora, mas ela sabia que ele se ressentia sobre seu relacionamento não ser público ainda.

Ela atendeu a chamada. "Ei, R." A voz dela saiu estranhamente, apertada e um pouco alto.

"Isabella. Graças a Deus que você está ai. Eu queria que você fosse a primeira a saber, Emmett me pediu para casar com ele, e eu disse sim! "

Por um segundo Isabella estava sem palavras. Ela piscou rapidamente, tentando por seu cérebro atordoado em ação. Rosalie tinha voado para a Austrália há quatro meses. E agora ela estava se casando? Foi tudo muito rápido, muito louco, mesmo para uma mulher que tinha acabado de colocar a sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

"Isabella? Você ainda está aí? "

Isabella reuniu seus pensamentos dispersos e obrigou-se a dizer a coisa esperada, embora sua cabeça estivesse cheia de dúvidas.

"Eu estou. Eu só estou encantada. É uma notícia incrível." Ela olhou para Edward quando percebeu que esta notícia pode ser mais que um pouco chocante para ele, também. Não importa o que ele disse, não importa que ele estava com ela agora e que ela sabia em seu intestino que ele estava feliz, a notícia que Rosalie estava se casando com alguém logo depois de romper as coisas com ele teria que pesar. Ele não seria humano se não fizesse.

Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dele, consciente de que suas próximas palavras verdadeiramente iriam entregar o jogo, quanto ao tema de sua conversa com Rosalie. "Você já definiu uma data? "

Ela observou quando a compreensão apareceu no rosto de Edward. Seu olhar caiu para a cama, efetivamente fechando a fora de seus pensamentos. Ela apertou sua mão.

"Prepare-se-estamos aprontando tudo para junho", disse Rosalie. "Eu sei que soa absolutamente insano, mas meus avôs decidiram que querem vir aqui. Eles querem conhecer Emmett e ver onde eu vou viver. Eles têm bilhetes reservados para junho e decidimos que seria a oportunidade perfeita para matar alguns pássaros com uma pedra. "

"Certo".

"Não vai ser grande ou extravagante, apenas os nossos amigos mais próximos e família. Eu sei que você está de castigo com o tornozelo direito agora, mas estará tudo bem em oito semanas, não é?" O tom Rosalie era persuasivo.

Edward ainda estava olhando para os lençóis.

"Eu tenho certeza que vou ficar bem. E se não ficar, eu vou de qualquer maneira." O que mais havia para ela dizer, afinal? Apesar de ter decidido apenas cinco minutos que ela precisava confessar tudo, não importa o quê, não havia nenhuma maneira que ela iria arruinar a emoção e felicidade de sua melhor amiga. E Rosalie estava feliz. Isso irradiava de cada palavra que ela disse. Em qualquer outra circunstância, Isabella estaria fora de si de alegria por sua amiga, mas com Edward sentado pensativo ao lado dela e a culpa sempre presente fazendo seu estômago pesado, sua própria reação foi muito mais comprometida e complicada.

"Fique feliz por mim, Bella," Rosalie disse em voz baixa, obviamente pegando algumas das turbulências de Isabella, apesar da distância entre elas. "Emmett me faz tão feliz. Esta é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."

"Estou muito feliz por você, R. Você não tem idéia de quanto. Eu estou apenas tentando colocar minha cabeça em torno de tudo, isso é tudo."

"Eu sei que foi rápido. Mas é certo. Eu sei disso em meus ossos. Você já teve essa sensação, Bella? Absoluto, instintivo? "

O olhar de Isabella caiu para onde sua mão ainda segurava Edward. "Sim. Eu tive esse sentimento. "

"Eu te amo muito, você sabe disso, né? Eu não posso esperar para ver você e para você conhecer Emmett e mostrar-lhe em torno de Melbourne. Você vai adorar aqui. "

"Envie-me as datas e eu vou reservar o meu bilhete hoje à noite. "

"Ótimo. Escute, eu tenho que me mexer, eu preciso fazer mais chamadas. Tome uma taça de champanhe em meu nome, ok? "

"Eu vou."

A linha ficou muda e Isabella colocou seu telefone na mesa de cabeceira.

"Você está bem?", Ela perguntou.

Edward levantou seu olhar para ela. "Eu estou bem."

"Ainda assim, deve ter sido um choque para você."

"Você quer a verdade? A única vez que eu pensei sobre Rosalie nos últimos meses foi em relação a você. "

"Ah. Bem ... bom. "

Foi muito bom. Mas por algum motivo ela ainda se sentia desconfortável. Como se ele não estivesse dizendo toda a verdade.

Ele saiu da cama, pegando sua cueca. Ela observou quando ele vestiu.

"Você tem certeza que está bem? Porque eu não me importo se você precisar conversar sobre isso..."

"Isabella. Eu não estou chateado com Rosalie. "

Ela puxou o lençol um pouco mais alto, colocando-o sob as suas axilas. "Mas você está chateado com alguma coisa, certo?"

Ele era um advogado, sempre muito preciso com as palavras, e não há outra explicação para a forma como ele expressou sua resposta.

"Não chateado, por si só. Frustrado é uma palavra melhor." Havia mais do que uma pitada de desafio em sua postura quando ele a enfrentou. "Quando é que você vai dizer a ela, Isabella?"

Ela piscou para ele. "Você acha que eu deveria ter dito a ela hoje? Mesmo que ela está na lua sobre o casamento? "

Porque simplesmente não tinha ocorrido a ela confessar, uma vez que ela ouviu a notícia de Rosalie, e ela se sentiu que Edward sentia a mesma coisa. Afinal, este era um grande dia para E. Um dia enorme.

"Sim, eu acho. Eu acho que nós nos adiamos pelos sentimentos de Rosalie mais do que suficiente. Você não acha? "

Ele estava zangado com ela. Desapontado. Ela podia ouvir em sua voz. Seu estômago caiu com desânimo.

"Eu não quero estragar nada para ela."

"Então, o que? Nós apenas continuamos a nos esconder em torno da cidade, preocupando que vamos encontrar alguém que nós conhecemos? E você continuar a tentar adivinhar a cada segundo como Rosalie vai reagir, tornando-se doente sobre isso? "

Ela olhou para ele. Ele nunca havia levantado essa questão de novo, mesmo que na noite do restaurante tailandês tenha obviamente deixado um mau gosto na boca. Ela não gostava de mentir sobre estar com ele, também, mas isso tinha sido um mal necessário. Rosalie tinha que ouvir sobre eles por Isabella, não através de outra pessoa.

Ela pensou que ele entendeu isso.

"Você sabe o quanto ela significa para mim." Eles tinham conversado sobre isso. Como ele pode mudar de compreensão e empatia a dez minutos para isso?

"Eu sei. Eu sei que você a ama. Mas eu amo você, Isabella, e eu não quero sentir como se o nosso futuro estivesse em espera enquanto nós esperamos o momento perfeito para Rosalie ouvir sobre nós. "

"Então, o que? Eu chamo-a de volta agora e simplesmente despejo isso em cima dela? Enquanto ela está bebendo champanhe com seu novo noivo?" Sua voz era alta e trêmula de emoção.

"Claro. Por que não? Você acha que vai haver um momento perfeito, Isabella? Porque eu posso dizer a você agora, não haverá. Da próxima vez ela vai estar grávida, ou começar um novo trabalho, ou sua avó vai estar mal, ou algo vai acontecer com Emmett. Se você continuar procurando, sempre haverá uma desculpa para não contar a ela. "

"Eu não vou estragar o casamento de minha melhor amiga. Não com uma chamada telefônica a partir do outro lado do planeta".

"Sim. Eu entendi isso. Mensagem recebida e verdadeiramente compreendida, obrigado. "

Ele vestiu uma camiseta e saiu da sala. Isabella olhou para o lugar que ele tinha estado parado. Bile queimou sua garganta. Ela pressionou as palmas das mãos no peito. Ela estava esperando a bolha a estourar, não estava? Ela sabia o que viria a seguir. A raiva. A culpa. Todas as maneiras que ela estava errada. Todos os caminhos que ela o desapontou.

Ela tinha vivido isso antes.

Seu coração estava acelerado, martelando dentro do peito. Pânico ameaçou afundar ela. Ela tomou uma respiração irregular. Ela precisava se proteger. Ela precisava manter a calma e manter a cabeça limpa.

E ela precisava se vestir.

Agora.

Jogando as cobertas, ela pegou suas muletas.

**~~x~~**

Edward praguejava contra si mesmo quando ele entrou na cozinha.

Rosalie maldita. Por que a mulher não poderia ter esperado 30 minutos ou mais para fazer seu grande anúncio...

Isabella tinha estado a ponto de ligar e expurgar toda sua culpa de uma vez por todas, e agora eles estavam de volta ao mesmo lugar. Ou talvez ele estivesse se enganando a esse respeito. Depois de tudo, ela conseguiu encontrar quatro meses de desculpas até agora.

Talvez ela tivesse encontrado outra desculpa, mesmo se Rosalie não tivesse anunciado seu noivado.

Ele pegou a frigideira e bateu-o no fogão, em seguida, invadiu a despensa para pegar as cebolas e alho. Ele estava cortando a segunda cebola quando Isabella apareceu na porta. Ela tinha vestido e puxado o cabelo em um apertado rabo de cavalo. Porque ele ainda estava chateado com ela, ele não disse alguma coisa imediatamente, simplesmente continuou cortando a cebola.

"O táxi estará aqui em 10 minutos. Eu preciso de você para pegar minha bolsa na prateleira de cima do armário para que eu possa fazer as malas."

Sua voz era tão calma que por um momento que ele pensou que tinha entendido errado.

Ele deitou a faca na mesa. "O que?"

"Eu preciso de você para colocar minha mala no chão para que eu possa fazer as malas."

Ele olhou para ela. Ela queria arrumar as coisas? Porque eles tiveram uma briga? Porque ele pressionou-a para dizer a Rosalie, não importando as circunstâncias?

Por um momento ele estava cambaleando, completamente fora de equilíbrio.

Então, ele registrou que ela estava tremendo e pálida, seu corpo inteiro vibrando com a intensidade de suas emoções e ele foi atingido com um flash, uma cegueira dolorosa de insight.

Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, ele interpretaria o anúncio de Isabella como uma jogada para obter tudo do seu próprio jeito. Uma jogada infantil e extrema, mas ainda uma jogada.

_Concorde comigo ou eu vou embora._

Mas essa era Isabella, que tinha sido tratada como uma vergonhosa meliante quando ela tinha sido explorada quando criança e finalmente expulsa de sua casa por ser muito problemática, muito difícil, muito perturbadora. Na experiência de Isabella, brigas com entes queridos não eram caminhos para comprometimentos, foram trilhas rápidas para se tornarem estranhos. Queriam dizer recriminações e julgamentos e, finalmente, ser enviada para o mundo por conta própria. Ou, neste caso, de volta ao seu apartamento, mancando em muletas.

Confrontada com o que ela acreditava ser uma iminente rejeição, Isabella havia optado por fazer um ataque preventivo. Se o seu coração não estivesse quebrando por ela, ele quase podia encontrar em si mesmo força para aplaudi-la pela força.

"Isabella..." Ele foi até ela, sem hesitar, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela, puxando seu corpo contra o dele, muletas e tudo. "Eu não quero que você vá a qualquer lugar, certo? Só porque discordamos em algo, não significa que eu não te amo mais. Eu vou sempre amar você, não importa o que aconteça."

Ela estava muito quieta e não respondia em seus braços, mas ele sabia em seu interior e em seu coração que ele estava no caminho certo. Ele sabia, porque ele a conhecia.

Ele deu um beijo na testa. "Querida... Você acha que eu vou deixar você ir agora que eu tenho você nas minhas garras? Você acha que eu quero voltar a viver em preto e branco agora que eu sei como a vida em Technicolor se parece? "

Ela estremeceu, em seguida, ela pressionou o rosto em seu pescoço e lançou os braços ao redor dele. Seu aperto era feroz, quase doloroso em sua intensidade.

"Desculpe-me, eu estou tão confusa. Desculpe-me, eu não sei como fazer isso. Por favor, acredite que eu te amo, Edward, por favor, acredite que essa coisa com R nada tem a ver com o quanto você significa para mim..."

Ele segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça e segurou-a enquanto ela soluçou, com o peito doendo. Ele deveria ter quebrado o nariz de Charlie Swan naquela noite no Clube Savage. Ele deveria ter batido no outro homem pelo dano que ele tinha feito para uma jovem menina vulnerável que tinha precisado de amor, proteção e conforto e, em vez recebeu nada além de condenação. Para seu crédito eterno, Isabella tinha conseguido suportar o tratamento que recebeu e manteve a cabeça erguida e sobreviveu, mas tinha sido um alto preço para a sobrevivência, e ela estava pagando agora.

Ambos estavam.

"Eu acredito em você, querida. Está tudo bem. Estamos bem Isabella."

Ela recuou de seu abraço para que ela pudesse olhar para seus olhos, sua própria piscina de lágrimas. A incerteza no rosto dela quase o matou. Ela não tinha idéia de como ela era adorável. Como preciosa e corajosa e especial.

Ela deve ter visto algo em seus olhos para tranqüilizá-la, porém, porque um pouco da tensão deixou seu corpo. Ele arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se, puxando-a para o seu colo.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, e nem você", disse ele em voz baixa.

A tensão restante foi aliviada de seu corpo. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, tão simples e confiante como uma criança. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou o cheiro de seu perfume e tomou uma decisão.

Ele deixaria Isabella encontrar seu próprio caminho e tempo para contar a Rosalie. Nesse ínterim, ele ouviria e seguraria sua mão e ofereceria seu conselho, mas ele não iria pressioná-la. Ele entendeu agora o quão profundo suas feridas iam e como foi difícil para ela confiar que ela poderia cometer erros e ainda merecer seu amor.

Um dia, ela saberia em seus ossos, porque seria a sua missão de vida torná-la assim. Mas, por agora... Ele iria esperar, e confiaria que Isabella iria trabalhar por si mesma.

**Finalmente Edward percebeu que pressionar a Bella não adianta nada.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**DaysCullenB.S: **Edward se tornou um príncipe. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Charlie nem merece ser chamada de pai, sério. Dar errado não dá, essa foi a última discussão séria deles. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Edward foi demais mesmo, por mais que entrar no clube seja bom pra ele isso não merece passar por cima da felicidade da Bella. Bjos

**Bah83: **Bella agradeceu bem ele, se aquele carro pudesse contar histórias...

Acho que a conversa teve que ser adiada mais um pouco. Seu ex pegou sua irmã? O.O você não falou pra ela o galinha que ele era? Ele passava mel no corpo para todo mundo quase pular em cima dele? kkkkk você e suas bonecas vodu, tem até receio das próximas adaptações. Bjos

**Guest: **Concordo, Charlie é um mané. A conversa decisiva só no capítulo que vem. Bjos

**Patylayne: **Será que você está certa? Não posso revelar nada para não estragar o capítulo final. Bjos

**Germana: **Que bom que esteja gostando. Eles são super diferentes mas esse é o charme do casal, um quebra-cabeça não se completa com peças iguais. Bjos

**Ç.Ç quarta-feira é o último capítulo. Gostaria muito que os fantasminhas aparececem nessa reta final da história. Bjos e até lá.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Último capítulo!**

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella acordou no dia seguinte sentindo como se alguém tivesse batido nela com um taco de críquete enquanto ela estava dormindo. Seus olhos estavam doloridos e seu corpo pesado.

Enquanto ela estava deitada na cama a ouvir o som de Edward no chuveiro, golpeou-lhe que ela estava sofrendo ao equivalente emocional de uma ressaca.

Ela atingiu uma parede com Edward na noite passada. Ela se preparou se para o impacto, certo de que os meses mais felizes de sua vida estavam prestes a implodir ... Mas eles sobreviveram.

Edward já estava chamando-o de sua primeira luta. Por um lado a aterrorizava pensar que ela poderia sentir sempre assim perigosamente em desacordo com ele novamente, mas havia também algo estranhamente reconfortante na noção de que Edward não estava assustado com a perspectiva. Que ele esperava que eles teriam número dois e três e quatro de lutas e sobreviveriam a elas e muito mais.

Ia levar algum tempo para ela aceitar a idéia em torno desse conceito, mas ela estava disposta a trabalhar sobre ela. Engraçado quando ela considerou como muitas vezes ela e Edward tinham estado em desacordo no passado. Mas, enquanto ele tinha o poder de feri-la, mesmo naquela época, agora ele segurava seu coração e sua felicidade na palma da sua mão.

O chuveiro ficou em silêncio. Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto e sentou-se, ajustando as cobertas sobre seu corpo. Trinta segundos depois, Edward saiu do banho, uma toalha pendurada baixo em seus quadris. Como de costume, as gotas de água ainda se agarrava ao seus ombros. Ela repreendeu-o mais de uma vez para sua desleixada técnica de secagem, mas ele alegou que preferia secar ao ar.

Ele sorriu quando viu que ela estava acordada. "Olá".

"Olá".

"Dê-me cinco minutos e eu vou trazer o café da manhã."

"Edward, antes de ir... Eu quero falar sobre Rosalie."

Ele hesitou por um momento, e então veio sentar-se ao lado da cama. "Fogo imediato."

Ela arrancou ao redor do lençol. "Eu sei que eu fiz uma bagunça dessa coisa toda. Eu deveria ter dito Rosalie desde o início. Eu deveria ter, mas não o fiz, porque eu sou uma grande galinha velha. "

Ele estendeu a mão e teceu seus dedos com os dela. "Você não é uma galinha. "

"Eu sou. Uma grande covarde, covarde. Mas eu quero fazer uma promessa a você. Eu vou para a Austrália para o casamento. Eu vou fazer o que Rosalie precisa de mim para tornar o seu dia belo e perfeito, porque ela merece isso. Mas então eu vou dizer a ela. Face a face. Eu sei que você prefere para que seja mais cedo "

"Isabella, tudo bem. A decisão é sua. Tudo para você estar confortável. "

"Você tem que estar confortável com isso, também."

"Eu estou confortável se você está confortável."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Isso é porque eu virei uma psicopata completa a noite passada, não é? Você decidiu que eu sou claramente incapaz de ser racional sobre o assunto e você está optando estar de fora. "

"Eu não estou optando estar de fora de qualquer coisa. Como eu disse, é sua decisão. Mas se você quer minha opinião, depois do casamento é tão bom quanto qualquer momento. "

"Mas você prefere antes do casamento."

Ele sorriu um pouco e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

"Repita comigo: a decisão é sua."

Ele se levantou e desapareceu no banheiro. Ela mordeu o lábio, ponderando suas palavras, então decidiu simplesmente levá-lo pelo valor real. Ele disse que estava confortável se ela estava confortável. Ela escolheu acreditar nele. Afinal, ele não tinha mentido para ela ainda.

Assim, em oito semanas, mais ou menos, tudo estaria acabado.

Rosalie saberia. Finalmente.

Um chute doentio de adrenalina apertou sua barriga. Não haveria como voltar atrás. Não haveria desculpas. Sem pular fora. Ela fez uma promessa a Edward e ela iria mantê-la.

Não importa o que.

Não importa o que se manifestasse mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ela tinha programado tirar sua imobilização no começo do mês, mas um raio-X revelou que o osso não tinha reparado em qualquer lugar próximo quanto o médico teria esperado. Ela foi condenada a mais duas semanas no gesso.

Duas semanas se transformou em três antes que ela fosse capaz de trocar seu gesso para o aumento da mobilidade de uma bota médica. Ou o que ela esperava ser maior mobilidade, de qualquer maneira.

Suas expectativas foram brutalmente rebaixadas depois que ela passou a primeira meia hora mancando por aí. Seus ossos ainda curavam e ela estava suada e trêmula e mais do que um pouco chorosa pelo tempo que ela estava de volta atrás do balcão de sua loja.

"Isso é um desastre", disse a Edward, quando ele ligou para ver como sua consulta tinha sido. "Como é que eu vou ficar no avião? Eu não vou ser capaz de ir ao banheiro. Eu vou ter que usar uma fralda astronauta ou alguma coisa para sobreviver à viagem. "

"Nós vamos trabalhar com isso", disse ele calmamente.

Na época, foi o suficiente para acalmá-la, mas não foi até que ela estava a dois dias de sua data de partida que ela aprendeu o que versão de Edward de "trabalhar com isso" implicava.

"Eu não posso te pedir isso, Edward," ela disse, enquanto olhava para o bilhete de avião que tinha acabado de deslizar sobre a mesa entre eles.

Um bilhete para ele acompanhá-la para a Austrália, fazendo o papel de seu próprio enfermeiro / acompanhante / motorista.

"Você não pediu, eu estou oferecendo." Ele estava em casa vindo do trabalho e vestindo um dos três ternos que ela uma vez achou abafado e opressor. Agora ela pensava que eles eram o item mais sexy, mais provocante de roupas na história do mundo. "Eu vou te pegar no avião e passar pela alfândega, então eu vou desaparecer. Eu vou ficar em um bom hotel, ir a algumas galerias, conferir alguns cangurus e coalas, e quando o casamento acabar eu vou te encontrar em algum lugar e nós vamos ter nosso próprio feriado privado".

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos enquanto ela processou a extraordinária generosidade altruísta por trás de sua oferta.

"Eu te amo pela oferta, mas eu não posso deixar você fazer isso. É muito, muito."

"Não é, Isabella. É o mínimo, que eu posso fazer. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Eu preciso que você esteja segura." Ela não podia falar então, porque as lágrimas estúpidas que tinham feito pressão na parte de trás de seus olhos estavam deslizando pelo rosto.

"São lágrimas de felicidade, certo?", Ele perguntou quando ele a puxou em seus braços. "Lágrimas de _estou-contente-por-nós-voarmos-para-a-Australia-juntos_? "

Ela apertou o rosto em seu ombro e, finalmente, encontrou a coragem de expressar a certeza em seu coração.

"Eu não te mereço."

Seus braços apertados ao redor dela, um feroz, indomável bando de músculos e tendões. "Você me merece, Isabella. E eu mereço você. Temos a nossa mais do que merecida chance de felicidade. E eu não vou me sentir culpado agarrando-a com ambas as mãos, e eu não vou deixar você se sentir culpada, de qualquer jeito. "

Ela não se incomodou tentando convencê-lo de seu galante gesto depois disso. A realidade era que ela desesperadamente precisava de sua ajuda, algo que se tornou mais do que evidente antes mesmo de sair para o aeroporto. Apesar de colocar apenas o essencial de seu guarda-roupa, era quase impossível para ela mancar com sua bota e transportar a mala de tamanho muito modesto atrás dela.

"Relaxe", disse Edward quando ele tirou a alça da mala de seu alcance. "É para isso que eu estou aqui. Pense em mim como seu Tenzing Norgay pessoal. "

Ela pensava nele como seu salvador pessoal pela enésima vez pelo que tinha sofrido pelas quase 20 horas no ar para pousar no aeroporto de Melbourne. Ele disputou com aeromoças em seu nome, acompanhou-a até o banheiro, deixou-a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ela dormia, compartilhou seu iPad com ela quando estava entediada, e geralmente a tratava como se ela fosse a pessoa mais importante, mais precioso no mundo para ele. Ela não tinha pensado que era possível amá-lo mais, mas estar no fim do vôo com ele como seu enfermeiro todo cheio de atenção, cuidado e ponderação a fez se perguntar como ela já sobreviveu sem ele em sua vida.

Ao mesmo tempo, quanto mais perto ela chegava da Austrália, mais nervosa e ansiosa ela se tornava. Ela disse a si mesma mais e mais que não havia nada para se preocupar- ela já tinha tomado a decisão de não lançar-se em misericórdia para Rosalie até depois do casamento, mas isso não parou a agitação do estômago e a corrida de seu coração quando ela e Edward fizeram o seu caminho lento, laborioso ao longo do percurso depois de desembarcar do avião.

"Você quer sentar-se por alguns minutos?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa, uma vez que tinham passado pela alfândega.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ela ainda tinha que recolher sua bagagem e ela era muito consciente de que Rosalie estaria esperando por ela no outro lado da porta de chegada.

"Eu só quero acabar com isso. E ver de uma vez que tudo vai ficar bem." Ela parecia mais confiante do que ela se sentia. Ela não tinha certeza de qualquer coisa. Na verdade, uma parte dela estava com medo de que no momento que Rosalie olhasse para ela, ela seria capaz de discernir a sua culpa secreta.

"Eu trouxe uma coisa para dar sorte", disse Edward. "Isso funcionou com um deleite absoluto para mim desde que eu os consegui."

Ela franziu a testa quando ele puxou algo pequeno e preto do bolso do casaco antes de se inclinar e colocar no dela.

"O que é isso?"

Ele simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha misteriosamente. Ela deslizou a mão no bolso e encontrou o escorregadio pedaço de seda. Levou um segundo para entender que ela estava sentindo sua própria roupa interior, o par que ela presenteou-o no jantar em Bronwyn e Perry todos aqueles meses atrás.

Uma bolha de riso brotou dentro dela. Olhos de Edward sorriram para os dela, sua boca curvando-se no canto. Ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo e um pouco amassado e assim muito, muito amável.

"Você levou isso durante todo vôo internacional apenas para este momento, não é? "

"Achei que você pudesse precisar de uma arma secreta".

Ela colocou o dedo no cinto da calça jeans e arrastou-o mais perto. "Você é a minha arma secreta".

Alguém empurrou-os por trás e ela olhou sobre seu ombro, percebendo que eles estavam bloqueando parcialmente a passarela. "Vamos lá. Vamos fazer isso", disse Edward com firmeza.

Ela o deixou levá-la junto ao carrossel de bagagens, em seguida, ela o deixou auxiliá-la a através da última quarentena para verificar. Só quando eles estavam dentro de vista das opacas portas de vidro que levavam à área de espera – e Rosalie -ele chegou a um impasse.

"Chame-me quando você puder, ok? Programei os detalhes do meu hotel em seu telefone. Estou a poucos minutos de táxi se você precisar de mim. Qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Entendeu? "

"Sim".

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, com o rosto muito grave. "Não importa como, nós vamos ficar bem, Isabella. Não importa como." Ele envolveu seus dedos frios e úmidos em torno do aperto de sua mala com rodas e deu um passo para trás. "A qualquer momento, dia ou da noite", repetiu ele.

Ele deu um passo para um lado para permitir que outros passageiros passassem. Ela olhou para ele, em seguida, olhou para as portas de vidro. Ela deu um passo, depois outro. Mas parecia errado deixá-lo para trás como um segredo sujo que ela precisava esconder. Parecia errado em um nível visceral, primário, inegável. Ela o amava. Ele era o seu futuro, seu coração. Ela pode ter misturado e confundido seus sentimentos sobre o fato de que ele tinha uma vez pertencido a sua amiga, mas não havia uma dúvida em seu coração que ele era o homem com que, ela passaria o resto de sua vida, se Deus quiser.

Ela não poderia simplesmente abandoná-lo para que pudesse manter um subterfúgio infantil que tinha ido muito, muito longe. Ela não poderia colocar o conforto e felicidade de Rosalie à frente dele. Ela simplesmente não podia.

Movendo sem jeito, ela girou sobre o calcanhar da bota. Ele estava olhando para ela, o rosto solene, e as sobrancelhas subiram em direção ao seu couro cabeludo em interrogação quando ela se arrastou em direção a ele.

"O que há de errado?", Perguntou ele, pegando sua mão.

Como gostava que seu primeiro pensamento fosse para ela, pela sua felicidade e bem-estar.

"Venha comigo."

Sua mão apertou ao redor dela. "Rosalie estará esperando por você."

"Eu sei. Venha comigo."

"Isabella"

Ela não deu a ele uma chance de convencê-la. "Eu não quero mentir sobre você, sobre nós mais. Eu sei que é uma péssima hora por causa do casamento, mas é exatamente como você disse - sempre haverá alguma coisa. Eu não quero te esconder, Edward. Eu te amo. E se o que aconteceu entre nós é um problema para Rosalie, então que assim seja."

Ela sentiu como se um enorme peso fosse tirado de seu peito quando ela disse as palavras. Ela amava Edward. Ela não estava deixando-o para trás como se ela tivesse vergonha dele.

Ele estudou seu rosto por um instante, em seguida, ele assentiu.

"Se isso é o que você quer."

"É."

"Então, vamos lá."

Ele levou um momento para empilhar a mala dela em cima da sua, então eles se moveram para a saída como um, seu braço apoiando-a todo o caminho. Houve uma fração de segundo quando chegaram as portas que seu estômago embrulhou tão dramaticamente que sentia doente. Em seguida, as portas se abriram e eles estavam enfrentando um caótico mar de esperança, rostos expectantes.

Ela examinou a multidão, procurando o cabelo loiro da Rosalie. Ela tinha visto fotos de Emmett, mas não estava confiante se ela iria reconhecê-lo facilmente. Seu olhar deslizou sobre os rostos desconhecidos, adrenalina fazendo seu pulso correr e as palmas das mãos suarem.

"Lá", disse Edward, sua voz calma e profunda.

Ela seguiu sua indicação para um grupo de pessoas pressionadas contra a barreira de onde um casal alto, bronzeado estava lado a lado. Ela encontrou-se olhando para os olhos azuis de Rosalie quando Rosalie apertou os dedos em sua boca em um gesto inconfundível de choque. Isabella levantou o queixo, preparando-se para a condenação quando sua velha amiga processasse o que a presença de Edward ao lado de Isabella significava.

O homem de pé ao lado de Rosalie disse algo e Rosalie desviou o olhar para ele. Isabella registrou pela primeira vez que ela estava segurando a respiração e ela chupou em uma grande golfada de ar. A mão de Edward pressionava calorosamente contra a parte inferior das suas costas.

"Ela ama você. Lembre-se disso", disse ele.

Isabella mal teve tempo de acenar antes de Rosalie começar abrir o caminho por entre a multidão para chegar até eles. Isabella embaralhou para frente, fazendo o seu melhor para eliminar as barreiras. Em seguida, Rosalie estava em frente a ela, com os olhos cheios de perguntas.

"Eu tentei dizer-lhe uma dúzia de vezes, mas eu estava com muito medo", disse Isabella, a verdade irrompendo dela. "Isso só aconteceu, eu não significava nada para ele, mas eu o amo, R. Eu o amo muito... " Ela começou a chorar, seis meses de confusão e culpa encontrava seu caminho para fora através de seus dutos lacrimais. Os braços de Edward vieram ao redor de seus ombros até mesmo quando Rosalie pisou para frente e pegou sua mão.

"Isabella".

A preocupação e calor na voz de sua amiga de alguma forma cortaram a emoção e o inchaço da garganta de Isabella. Ela piscou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Esta não era a maneira que ela queria fazer nada disso. Ela queria ser calma e adulta e ela queria dar a Rosalie a oportunidade para desabafar seus sentimentos. Em vez disso, ela estava aqui com uma bota médica estúpida em suas pernas e lágrimas de menina rolando pelo seu rosto.

"Por que não vamos encontrar algum lugar mais privado?" uma voz profunda sugeriu.

Ela olhou para o futuro marido de Rosalie, em seu cabelo curto, olhos azuis e piercings. Como Rosalie, ele estava bronzeado, apesar de estar no meio do Inverno australiano. Isabella deu a Edward um olhar rápido e sem palavras e ele acenou com a cabeça um pouco para deixá-la saber que ele estava bem com o arranjo. Isabella era muito consciente de Rosalie registrando a troca pequena, e ela lutou contra o impulso de apressar-se em explicações novamente quando eles fizeram o seu caminho para o café no canto do hall de entrada.

Sem ninguém dizer nada, ela e Rosalie gravitaram para uma mesa no canto, enquanto os homens retiraram-se para o balcão. Ambos estavam em silêncio por um momento, depois que eles deslizaram em suas cadeiras. Isabella lutou contra a vontade que a incomodava, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra a mesa.

"Eu sinto muito. Esta não é a maneira que eu queria te dizer", disse ela silenciosamente, obrigando-se a encontrar os olhos de Rosalie.

O que ela viu ali foi predominantemente confusão.

"Quanto tempo ...?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Cerca de seis meses. Praticamente desde que voltou de vê-lo para Austrália. Eu senti pena dele e eu levei a ele uma garrafa de aguardente. Uma espécie de oferta de paz para ele afogar as mágoas. Ele se recusou a levá-lo, mas eu deixei para ele de qualquer maneira. Então, ele ficou bêbado e veio me chamar, querendo saber por que eu tinha comprado a ele aguardente e... as coisas ficaram um pouco loucas. "

Rosalie franziu o cenho. "Por que você comprou aguardente?"

"Porque ele gostava. Lembra daquela vez que experimentou após vermos aquele show no ano passado? "

Rosalie balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando perplexa.

Isabella sorriu um sorriso pequeno, apertado. "Mesmo assim, eu notei coisas sobre ele, mesmo que eu não queria. Eu acho que era porque eu sempre gostei muito dele, porque ele esta sob a minha pele. Mesmo quando ele era seu. "

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Rosalie quando ela disse isso, querendo ser corajosa sobre uma coisa, pelo menos. Tentativa, ela estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Rosalie. Ela esperou sua amiga se afastar ou endurecer, mas os dedos de Rosalie fecharam em torno dela em um aperto, quente, firme. Foi bálsamo para o coração de Isabella devastado pela culpa. Ela precisava tanto do perdão de sua amiga.

"A última coisa que eu queria era te trair ou machucá-lo ou deixar você para baixo, por favor, acredite nisso. Quando começou, eu não achei que ele era real. Eu pensei que era essa coisa de sexo louco, nada além de alguma química estranha, aberrante. Mas então manteve, e quando eu percebi que eu o amava, eu sentia como se eu estivesse mentindo para você e para mim durante anos. Mas eu não sabia e eu juro. Eu nunca soube até aquela noite, ele veio e nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez. "

"Eu me lembro do jeito que você dois costumavam ser", disse Rosalie lentamente. "Como gatos raivosos. Talvez eu deveria saber então. Toda a paixão tinha que vir de algum lugar, certo? "

Seu olhar era penetrante como se estivesse esquadrinhando o rosto de Isabella. "Você pode ficar com raiva", disse Isabella. "Você tem permissão para chamar-me de nomes ou o que você precisar fazer. Se você quer que eu não esteja no casamento, tudo bem, também. "

Isabella esperou pela resposta de sua amiga, seu corpo tão rígido e reto em sua cadeira que doia.

"Ele faz você feliz?"

"Sim".

"Você parece bem. Ele também. "

"Ele é."

A mão de Rosalie torcida na dela, de modo que ela era a única mão segurando Isabella.

"Então, eu estou feliz."

Foi uma resposta fácil, generosa. Tão aberto a perdoar. Demasiado bom para ser verdade.

"Você não pode ser."

"Por que não, Bella?" Rosalie perguntou, a cabeça inclinada para um lado, um pequeno sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

"Porque você saiu com ele. Você dormiu com ele. Ele uma vez foi seu. E eu menti para você. Eu escolhi o sexo com ele sobre a lealdade com você. "

"Deve ter sido algum sexo incrível, Bella, porque você é a pessoa mais leal que eu conheço. "

Havia uma luz dançando nos olhos de Rosalie, um convite para Isabella soltar-se. Isabella balançou a cabeça, relutante, incapaz para aceitar a reação de sua amiga. Rosalie não podia ter aceitado, de mente aberta, tão generosa. Simplesmente não era possível.

"Eu não posso não querer casar com ele, mas Edward ainda é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas em todo o mundo, Bella" Rosalie disse. "E você também. Por que eu não seria feliz por vocês? Que tipo de cadela egoísta eu seria se eu impedisse você de ter sua felicidade quando eu tenho Emmett? "

Era tudo tão diferente do que Isabella tinha se preparado para suportar. Sem raiva, sem culpa, sem acusações. Só aceitação. E confiança. Seu olhar encontrou Edward no balcão onde estava esperando com Emmett. Seus olhos fechados em todo o café. Ela viu a sua compreensão e amor e ela se lembrou das coisas que ele disse a ela, sobre seu medo de perdê-la, da família e como ela merecia amor e felicidade. Ela lembrou-se de como ele a abraçou após a sua primeira briga e disse a ela que não importa o que, ele sempre a amaria.

Ela voltou seu foco para Rosalie e fez uma decisão consciente. Ela escolheu acreditar que Rosalie amava tanto quanto Isabella a amava, e que Rosalie queria a felicidade dela tanto quanto queria Isabella para Rosalie. Ela escolheu aceitar que Rosalie não precisava perdoá-la, porque Rosalie confiava nela. E ela escolheu acreditar que ela era digna de confiança, assim como ela era digna do amor de Edward.

Porque ela não era uma puta. Ela não era irresponsável e perturbada em busca de atenção. Ela não era um incômodo, uma vergonha, uma responsabilidade a ser amortizada no momento mais cedo possível.

Ela era amada. Ela foi valorizada. Ela importava.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. Depois ela levantou a mão de Rosalie para os lábios e beijou as costas com ternura, com amor.

"Obrigado."

Os olhos de Rosalie se encheram de lágrimas. "Obrigado, Isabella. Por tudo ao longo dos anos. Por ser a minha coragem. Por me manter sã. Por me ajudar a me encontrar. "

Isabella não tinha certeza de qual delas ficou em primeiro lugar, ela ou Rosalie, mas de repente as duas estavam de pé, braços enrolados em torno uma da outra Isabella pressionou sua bochecha contra sua amiga, a aceitação vinda de Rosalie mergulhando em seus ossos. Após a quantidade exata de tempo, Rosalie soltou o abraço e ambas deram um meio passo para trás.

"Vamos lá, vamos para casa", disse Rosalie.

"Na verdade, eu acho que Edward tem um carro reservado."

O rosto de Rosalie caiu um pouco. "Você não vai ficar conosco? "

Isabella olhou para Edward novamente. Ele estava conversando com Emmett, seu foco no outro homem. Sua camisa estava enrugada de horas no ar, seu cabelo amarrotado. Ele parecia cansado e lindo e incrivelmente sexy.

"A menos que você tem o melhor quarto com proteção sonora conhecido pelo homem, eu não acho que é uma grande idéia", disse ela.

Demorou a Rosalie um momento para entender. Então sua cabeça caiu para trás e soltou uma risada de surpresa e encantamento. Edward e Emmett olharam para elas, expressões assustadas semelhantes em seus rostos.

"Bem. Eu mal posso discutir com isso, posso?" Disse Rosalie. "Mas você vai jantar conosco esta noite, você não vai? Ambos?"

"Sim. É claro. "

Rosalie fez um gesto para que os homens se juntassem a elas. Edward jogou a Isabella sutilmente um olhar questionador e ela colocou o braço através do seu e deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador para deixá-lo saber que ela estava bem.

Rosalie olhou para ele, os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade. "Então, Edward. Como você está? "

"Oh, você sabe... "

Isabella sorriu para si mesma, agradada por sua entrega muito seca.

A pensar que ela tinha pensado uma vez que ele não tinha um senso de humor. Os quatro saíram do estacionamento, separando em frente ao quiosque de aluguel de automóveis.

"Eu vou te ver hoje à noite", disse Rosalie. "Nós teremos camarão. Estamos indo para jogá-los no molho". Ela falou com uma aproximação terrível de um acento australiano. Emmett atirou um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

"Nós realmente precisamos trabalhar nisso, Rose", disse ele afetuosamente. Eles trocaram um olhar que estava carregado com amor e conhecimento e de calor e aceitação. As últimas reservas de Isabella sobre a decisão de sua amiga foram embora. Este homem amava Rosalie. Claro. Isso só poderia ser uma coisa boa.

Rosalie aproximou Isabella para um último abraço antes de pregar Edward com um olhar.

"Cuide da minha menina, ok?"

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas. "Sua garota?"

"Nossa garota, então", disse Rosalie.

Edward estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Isabella. "Não se preocupe. Eu tenho tudo sob controle. "

Isabella não podia deixar de sentir ridiculamente tocada que havia duas pessoas no mundo que a amava o suficiente para se sentir possessiva sob ela. Ela deu um último abraço e depois seguiu Edward ao quiosque de aluguel. Ele deslizou sua mão livre em torno de sua cintura, enquanto ele preencheu os formulários necessários. Ela recostou a cabeça em seu ombro e respirou o cheiro de sua loção pós-barba e deixou-se sentir a paz simples do momento.

Ela estava livre, finalmente. Livre para amar Edward com todo seu coração. Livre para ser feliz, sem reservas.

Edward esperou até que eles estavam em seu carro alugado antes de voltar-se para ela. "Então, foi tudo bem?"

"Sim. Ela disse que quer que eu seja feliz. Você também."

"Ela não precisa se preocupar comigo."

"Eu sei. Esse é o meu trabalho."

Seus olhos verdes eram muito quentes quando ele olhou seu rosto. "Então, você está bem?"

"Chegarei lá".

Ia levar um tempo para que toda a adrenalina e ansiedade drenasse de seu sistema. Ela estava preocupando por quase seis meses.

"E você? Você está bem?", Ela perguntou. Porque esta tinha sido uma manhã grande para ele, também.

"É claro. Eu estou com você." Foi uma coisa tão simples, pequena a dizer. Ele curvou sua boca em um sorriso e cortou através de seu cansaço e a fez incrivelmente feliz pela vez que ela tinha sido compelida por forças além de sua compreensão a enfrentar o frio de um inverno de Londres para entregar uma garrafa de aguardente de pêssego em seu escritório.

"Obrigado", disse ela.

Ele parecia confuso. "Por quê?"

"Por tudo. Por ser incrível na cama e infinitamente paciente, por sacrificar o Clube Savage para mim e trazer me todo o caminho ao redor do mundo, simplesmente porque você estava preocupado comigo, mesmo que isso significasse que provavelmente não iria passar as suas férias em paz. Pela maneira que você sempre coloca a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas para me guiar através da rua e da maneira que você me deixa ser responsável pelo controle remoto da televisão e do jeito que você nunca, nenhuma vez, me julgou ou desconfiou de mim ou me fez sentir pequena ou indesejada. "

"Isabella, querida..." Ele piscou e ela percebeu que ele estava à beira das lágrimas.

Seu Edward. Sr. tenso. Sr. reprimido.

Deus, como poderia uma mulher estar tão errada sobre uma pessoa?

Ele se inclinou sobre o travão de mão e beijou-a, um profundo, apaixonado, exigente beijo. "Eu nunca vou não querer você, entendeu? Eu te amo. Adoro você. Eu admiro você. Eu te desejo. Você é meu coração. Meu sangue, meus ossos. Meu tudo. "

Foi a declaração de que ela estava esperando uma vida inteira para ouvir, do homem que estava esperando uma vida inteira para reconhecer como sua. Mas ela finalmente viu-o claramente, quando ele finalmente a encontrou.

"Vamos encontrar um lugar que eu possa estar nua", disse ela.

Porque de repente isso parecia muito, muito importante.

Ele não disse uma palavra, simplesmente ligou o carro e começou a conduzir. Porque ele a tinha, assim como ela o tinha, e algumas coisas estavam além das palavras.

**Acabou! Nem acredito que já terminou. Bom gente, o livro adaptado se chama Her Best Worst Mistake da autora Sarah Mayberry. Recomendo a todos que leiam a obra original.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Bah83: **Edward é o sonho de consumo de muita gente, inclusive o meu mas prefiro farda ao invés de terno e gravata. Rosalie é uma boa pessoa, ela não faria nada contra a Bella. Ok, admito que gosto das bonecas vodu e bem mais quando elas não são para mim. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Tadinha da Rose, ela não sabe o que está passando pela vida da Bella. Quer ele para você? Você disse a mesma coisa do Soldado Cullen. Bjos

**Patylayne: **Edward é tudo de bom mesmo. Bella conseguiu guiá-lo na direção certa. Bjos

**Pois é gente, foi muito divertido adaptar essa história para vocês. Bjos**


End file.
